Impossible to Love You
by Noche-Locura
Summary: Itachi is in love with... his younger brother. And does not intend to tell him. But faced with a menacing threat, how much longer can Itachi protect his secret, and his little brother? ItaSasu, one-sided GaaSasu, other side pairings, A/U
1. Chapter 1

**Impossible to Love You**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to the brilliant Masashi Kishimoto-sama. I am not Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

**Warnings:** Uchihacest, M/M.

**Pairing:** ItaSasu

**A/N: **My first attempt at A/U, specially written for Itachi. I am deeply sorry for hating him now. So this is dedicated to him! Haha. And please do read **Drowning in Denial** as well! I've put a lot of effort in that! Thanks! And please R&R for this story too! I would dearly appreciate constructive criticisms! Thank you!

_Japanese to English_: _Otouto_ (Younger brother); _Otou-san_ ('Father' in very polite and respectful form); _Kaa-san_ ('Mother' in slightly more colloquial but still respectful form); _Nii-san_ (Older brother); _Onigiri_ (a snack of Japanese rice formed into triangle or oval shapes and often wrapped in _nori_ (edible seaweed), with or without fillings); _Bento_ (home-packed meal common in Japanese cuisine);_ Furoshiki_ (traditional Japanese wrapping cloth now commonly used to wrap and transport bento and often double as a table mat for the lunch) -- Bet all of you know, but it's a kind of formalities thing for me. Heh.

* * *

It had been two months, two whole months after his university entrance exams. Sasuke brooded darkly in front of his computer, before switching off the bright stinging screen that seemed to tire his eyes all too often now from over half a day's usage daily. He sighed deeply, rubbing his dark eyes lined with fatigue, feeling disgusted. Yet another day wasted.

The novelty of having nothing to do after the gruelling days of preparing for his entrance exams proved to be terribly wearing instead. Sasuke toyed with the idea of his father's proposal for him to work in his school for a moment, but shuddered at the thought of having to work with his cold brother, and being compared to him again by others. He sighed once again, rubbing his temples to sooth the slight headache that was beginning.

"Otouto." A deep and deceptively gentle voice shook him out of his pensive thoughts.

He spun his chair around, folding his arms together automatically the moment he set his eyes at the figure by the door, narrowing his onyx orbs into the equally black starless night sky that bore back unflinchingly into his.

The eye war waged for a long second, before Sasuke finally tore his glare away from the tall, lean figure, focusing his eyes on the dark blue comforter before him instead, neatly tucked into the soft, wide bed.

"Why didn't you knock first?" Sasuke demanded crossly.

"Now, now, my foolish little brother, don't be so rude to your poor hardworking aniki who had just returned from work whilst you laze around in the soft comfort of our house." Itachi drawled, smirking.

"Hn. It was a much deserved rest." Sasuke muttered sotto voce.

"Anyway, I just came up to call you down for dinner." Itachi went on smoothly, before turning onto his heels and heading out of the room. Sasuke glared at the disappearing figure before trudging after him.

Dinner went on for about fifteen minutes undisturbed until Sasuke's father broke the silence. "It's about time you consider my proposal, Sasuke." Sasuke paused, his chopsticks in the midst of grabbing a salmon slice.

"I want to find work myself, otou-san."

His father glared at him. "How many times have I told you that I expect you to work in the administrative office so that you can learn the ropes and assist your brother in running the school?"

Sasuke pursed his lips into a thin line, holding back his retort, glaring down into his bowl sullenly.

"Stop sulking. You have already rested for two months. I expect you to start work this coming Monday. Itachi, you heard me." Their father barked.

"Yes otou-san I will make the necessary preparations." Itachi answered politely.

The rest of the dinner was finished in an uneasy silence that hung over the dining table like a storm cloud. Sasuke stomped up the stairs to his room, slamming the door shut before flinging himself onto the bed. A soft knock on the door shook him out of his depressed thoughts.

"Who is it?" Sasuke said harshly.

"Kaa-san, dear. Can I come in?" His mother's sweet voice drifted to him through the wooden door that separated them. He didn't reply. The door creaked open softly, and his mother slipped into the room, moving over to sit on the edge of the bed. She ruffled his raven tresses lovingly.

"You know, otou-san has great plans for you in the future, that's why he insists that you work in the school." She cooed, caressing his head fondly.

"But I don't want to be spoon-fed! I want to strike it out on my own… nii-san didn't have to work in otousan's school after his A-levels, and now he could still be the principal! Why must I listen to otou-san?" Sasuke hissed into the pillow.

"Darling, let me tell you a secret. Your father did all this for you because he truly wants you to take over his place in the school. Itachi has always been too… distant for us to trust the school to him, which your father so painstakingly built with his own hands." His mother whispered in a wistful tone into his ear.

Sasuke looked up at her then, in slight amazement. He had never thought that his father thought of Itachi in that way. Every time, everyone seemed to think of Itachi as the prodigy who would inherit the business and open more branches, and he had always been bitter about the fact that he had to remain as Itachi's shadow. He blinked at his mother, who smiled at him kindly, her dark eyes warm and soft. She patted his head and left the room. Sasuke sat up on the bed, pondering about this little piece of revelation his mother had broke to him.

"Foolish little brother. Stop kicking up a fuss over nothing. You have to be in school by 8am on Monday. Your work would end at 5pm." Itachi said curtly, leaning against the door frame.

"What am I working as?" Sasuke asked, scowling at the stoic face of his older brother, wanting to punch the bastard who had so rudely interrupted his occupied thoughts.

"Receptionist. I don't see how you can handle it though. It requires socializing skills." Itachi replied, smiling slightly at Sasuke. Sasuke's scowl turned darker as he threw his pillow at the empty spot Itachi had previously occupied.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, wake up! It's your first day of sch— no, work today!" A distant, motherly voice penetrated into his dreams, pulling him away from the lures of sleep. He cracked open a bleary eyelid, and groaned.

"Rise and shine, dear!" His mother greeted him in a sing-song lilt, as a blinding light filled the room. He frowned and grabbed his pillow to shield his eyes from the unwelcome light.

"Don't switch on the lights." He grumbled to his pillow.

"Now, now don't be grumpy. You wouldn't want to be late on your very first day of work would you?

Sasuke groaned and slowly sat up. "Yes kaa-san." He muttered grouchily. His mother clicked her tongue, her hands on her hips, before leaving the room.

"Where's nii-san?" Sasuke asked the moment he got down.

"Oh he's off to work already. It's his early shift today. He told me to tell you to report in his office first today. My my aren't you looking sprightly today! My handsome child!"

Sasuke frowned down at his clothes. Itachi had told him that there was no need to dress too formally so he merely wore a pair of dark jeans and black T-shirt, with his usual assortment of black and chain bangles.

"Black really makes your fair skin stand out." His mother commented, her warm brown eyes reflecting specks of gold from the morning sun's bright rays. Sasuke's scowl grew even deeper at that comment.

He had tried so desperately, umpteenth times, to tan himself, but he remained snow-pale, which made him appear weak and almost effeminate. His mother's unwitting compliment cut him to the quick. Also, though Itach wasn't tanned a lovely golden-brown, he was still tanner than Sasuke. Sasuke almost snarled at the notion. Even in the case of tanning Itachi had to win him.

He quickly finished his onigiri and grabbed his bento wrapped in furoshiki, whilst gulping down his steaming tea whole, saying shortly, "I'm off, kaa-san."

Hurrying towards the door he heard a fading sweet voice trailing after him, "Be careful when you cross the road, honey!" and felt a twinge of regret tugging at his sleeve at the way he had treated his mother just because of an unwitting remark she made, and yet she was still as gently and caring towards him, nonetheless.

He entered the iron-wrought gates of the fresh white pillars of Kono-Uchiha School of Music, looking appreciatively at the intricate design of his family's reputable emblem at the top of the heavy iron gates. The two security guards bowed down deeply to him, and he gave a brief nod as he strode past them leisurely. He walked down the sheltered path leading to the general office. The moment he entered, he noted all of the slight eye movement that flickered towards him, before returning to their respective work. Sasuke knew then, that these people must have been informed of his arrival, and was unduly satisfied that he didn't need to go through a dull ritual of introducing himself.

A pair of girlish giggles broke into his mind stream, and he looked up to see the cause of the disruption. Two girls approximately his age were sitting at the reception corner, staring at him with a slight blush that settled over their rouged cheeks, making them appear rather like a pair of red tomatoes. He frowned at them, knowing exactly what images their minds were conjuring. He had had enough of this in his school days. He ignored them and proceeded on towards the principal's office.

He had recognised this place, too well. Being the son of the creator of this school, it was inevitable he had to attend classes in this school. He remembered the principal from his days, a kindly old man named Sarutobi. He passed away just a few years after Sasuke's entry though, and was replaced by a middle-aged woman, who did not look at all her age, and hated Sasuke with his truancy-playing. Sasuke's frown creased deeper. He was always summoned to the office. He rapped smartly at the familiar oak door.

"Come in." The cool, composed voice belonging to his brother sounded through. Sasuke opened the door and entered.

"So otouto, you're finally here. I'll call the administrative manager over now." Itachi said in a bland tone after sparing Sasuke with the slightest glance. He picked up the shiny black phone and dialled the line.

"My brother has arrived. Yes. Could you come over to my office now to brief him over about his duties?"

Itachi set down the phone, and continued poring over the documents on his desk, with a small pair of silver rimmed glasses set over his angular face, framing his feline eyes. Sasuke scowled at the lack of reception. His brother had at least attempted to pay some attention to him when he was younger, though he often flicked his forehead in an irritating way. Now Sasuke could have dissipated into thin air in the very room and Itachi wouldn't even notice, much less miss him.

A swift knock shook Sasuke out of his pensiveness.

"Come in."

Sasuke swivelled his head to stare at a pair of strangely golden eyes boring into him. The odd eyes were lined with purple eyeliner with stood out in the striking paper-white skin of the man. Sasuke cringed at the sight, finding it incredible that someone could actually by paler than him, and, the eyeliner.

The pale gaunt face was adorned by a thick head of long sleek black hair which the man had pulled back to assume a tidy look, not unlike Itachi's, except that this man's hair was significantly longer, and gleamed like satin. Sasuke knew then, this man must be, no, he was blatantly a gay.

The man's wide mouth curved into a creepy smile, a bizzare glint springing into his eyes as he surveyed Sasuke, seemingly undressing him with his very eyes. Sasuke shot the man a dark glare, which did not seem to affect him. In fact, his smile grew, if possible, even more sinister. Sasuke gave up and tore his eyes off the weird male, directing his gaze at Itachi instead. Itachi was staring at the strange man as well, his face as expressionless as before, but it was the eyes which chilled Sasuke to the bone.

He had never seen his brother's eyes look so black and wild before. His eyes raged like a hurricane storm over the night seas, flashing with lightning. Sasuke couldn't imagine, for the life of him, what Itachi was so furious with this man about. He looked as if he could kill.

"Hello, I am Orochimaru, the administrative manager. You must be Uchiha Sasuke, the principal's very own little brother. It's my pleasure to meet you." A slick, oily false voice broke into Sasuke's thoughts.

He shifted his gaze back to the creepy man. "Hi. Nice to meet you too." He said offhandedly.

Orochimaru saunter towards him, holding out his pallid hand. Sasuke stared at it doubtfully, before shaking it. The distasteful bony fingers curled around his, icy cold to the touch. He quickly snatched his hand away and turned towards Itachi again.

"Orochimaru-san here will be in charge of your duties, Sasuke. So if you have any questions, just report it to him. Basically as the receptionist, all you have to do is to answer calls, and maybe just try to appease some particularly demanding parents. The school schedule is just outside at the reception desk. Mostly, you'd just receive calls regarding the school schedule, and if you receive any calls for the teachers, check their schedule before passing the line to them. If the call's for me, first check who the person is. Usually, I'd tell you if I'm expecting any calls, so just pass the line to the vice principal instead." Itachi droned.

"Ok." Sasuke replied curtly.

"You may be excused then. Orochimaru-san, I still have something to speak to you about."

Sasuke turned and left the office, trotting down to the reception desk.

"Hi! We heard you're the principal's brother! Your name's Sasuke isn't it? My name's Haruno Sakura and she's Yamanaka Ino! Nice to meet you! The pink-haired girl chirped brightly. Sasuke merely grunted, and sank down on the chair beside them. Sakura wilted a little, and Ino immediately took up the challenge, sliding a dark smoky blue gaze towards him, tilting her chest forward to expose her cleavage.

"You've got a very sexy scowl, Sasuke-kun. Forgive that High Forehead over there. She always behaves like a high school girl upon meeting someone hot. And you're burning." She winked at him.

Sakura fumed. "I heard you! You stupid Ino-pig! That's a lame pickup line!"

Sasuke glared at the two arguing girls, propping his elbows on the desk. He didn't know how he was going to survive the rest of his days at work. Eventually some phone calls arrived and they finally got busy.

The two girls were often sent on errands, much to his relief. He surmised the reason he needn't do any errands was due to the fact his father owned the school. He hated the feeling of being special due to someone else's credit. He wanted to carve something out for himself, but here he was, stuck in the office, looking at the glass doors just right in front of him with longing. A sudden ring from the phone cut short his musing, and he put out an arm to reach for it.

"Good afternoon Kono-Uchiha School of Music."

"You're looking for the vice-principal? Hold on." He left the receiver to check the vice-principal's office, only to see she wasn't in. He returned to the caller.

"She isn't in at the moment."

"Ok, I'll get her to return your call."

He hung up the phone, and rested his back on the chair, about to close his wan eyes when a sudden cough disrupted him from his respite. He sat upright and looked at the person who got his attention.

"Yes?" He asked hesitantly.

Orochimaru slid down on a chair beside him, shifting nearer as he did so, so that his chair bumped slightly with Sasuke's.

"Sasuke-kun, you know, you just got to work, and probably don't know about the real world much out there. People can eat you up if you're not the least bit careful— or in this context, polite. It isn't really appropriate to just say a mere 'hold on'. Do add a _please_ at the end, my boy."

Orochimaru smiled at Sasuke, his queer steel blue earrings shining where the mechanical lights above caught. Sasuke stared down at the palm that caressed Sasuke's covered thigh tenderly, sliding up and down when he spoke leisurely. Sasuke glared at Orochimaru, slapping his hand on top of Orochimaru's to stop him, speaking gruffly, "Yes, I understand perfectly Orochimaru-san."

Orochimaru's smile simply broadened as he placed another cold hand over Sasuke's hand, caressing it almost fondly.

"Oh and, always say _welcome _to the people on the receiving end of the phone. Remember that politeness is the key, Sasuke-kun."

His knee brushed against Sasuke's as he continued rubbing his icy thumb around Sasuke's fingers. Sasuke had never felt more like killing than at that moment. This man was too much. He had stepped way past Sasuke's personal space.

"Sasuke."

The two of them turned at hearing a stern voice at the back. A pair of jet black eyes similar to Sasuke's bore holes at them. Sasuke flinched and pulled his hand away from Orochimaru's immediately, inwardly glad for his brother's interruption.

"Sasuke." Itachi repeated, his eyes ice cold shards of the inky winter night.

"I need to discuss with you something in my office right now." His voice turned dangerously low.

"Alright. Excuse me, Orochimaru-san." Sasuke spat at the snake-like man, though he shuddered inwardly at Itachi's sternness.

"I hope you do realise that this is a school. People are expected to conduct themselves properly. This is not a bar. Stop your flirting." Itachi commanded the moment the door closed shut.

"What do you mean by that? Isn't it obvious that it was that man outside who's hitting on me? And I'm not gay." Sasuke huffed angrily at the accusations.

"Are you sure you're not? Because you seem to be very close to your best friend." Itachi said calmly, reclining on his seat.

"I'm not! And Naruto's straight as well! What the hell is wrong with you? I was going to thank you from saving me from the sick ass outside but it looks like I'm going to save my thanks." Sasuke folded his arms, glaring hard at Itachi.

"Why were you so worked up over my saying that you're gay? Are you homophobic?" Itachi pressed on.

"I'm neither! What's with you? You're straying away from your main point by the way." Sasuke pointed out.

"Stop rebuking me. I will not have any of your nonsense here. You may be able to throw your weight around at home, but remember that this is my domain." Itachi ordered, ignoring Sasuke's words.

"The reason why you're the principal was because of otou-san anyway! Stop lording over me! And what happened outside wasn't even my fault!" Sasuke yelled, losing his cool.

Itachi stood up and walked towards Sasuke, his cold eyes roaming over Sasuke.

"I am still the principal, no matter what. You're under me. You have to listen to me. And you have no idea what you're capable of." Itachi's voice darkened at the last sentence, his dark stone orbs trained on Sasuke's face.

Sasuke's fists clenched and unclenched. He turned and stormed off from the office, slamming the door shut behind him.

"That asshole. If we were at home I'd have attacked him by now. What did he mean by me not having any idea what I'm capable of anyway?" Sasuke pondered out loud amidst his dark muttered curses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Impossible to Love You**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to the brilliant Masashi Kishimoto-sama. I am not Masashi Kishimoto-sama, unfortunately.

**Warnings:** Incest.

**Pairing:** ItaSasu

**A/N: **Thanks for the lovely reviews! I'm so glad you guys love where it's going. Itachi sure gets jealous easily huh. XD Sora Keyblader, the display icon is not from a yaoi drama, it is my favourite 'couple' from the Korean band DBSK! They're oh-so-very into such intimate positions!! They do have a sort of yaoish movie too, starring my lovely couple, YunJae, and other band members, called Dangerous Love. You should watch it!! YunJae is the cutest couple on Earth! And I'm so glad you loved my title! I kinda like it too, haha.

* * *

After several uneventful days at work, occasionally accompanied by uninvited touches from Orochimaru whenever Itachi wasn't around and sudden embraces by the two crazy girls Sasuke decided that schooling was a far better option to work.

He enjoyed his peaceful times when he had to go around the school to pass notes to the music teachers though, for it was during that period when he could take a longer route to avoid returning to the dreaded office. It was also then when he could reminisce about his old times there, frequently sneaking peeks at the violin classes.

On Thursday night, upon returning home, he received a phone call.

"_Oi Sasuke!"_

" What's up usuratonkachi?"

"_Teme don't call me that! Anyway, the rest of the guys wanna go clubbing tomorrow. Wanna join us?"_

"No."

"_Come on! It's gonna be awesome! All the sexy chicks are gonna be there!"_

"I hate noisy places."

"_Argh! You'll like it I promise! It's dark there! You know, great for you to mope around with a drink in your hand!"_

"I can't dance."

"_Argh! Sasuke! You can just drink if you want!"_

"I can drink at home if I want."

"_Stop being so difficult! The rest of the gang will be there! It'll be fun! Besides, you wouldn't know if you'll like it or not unless you tried! Just this once, Sasuke!"_

"Hn."

"_Ok then! Let's meet for dinner first! Seven at the usual place?"_

"Ok. Bye."

"_Wait! Remember to dress up! We have a mission to attract chicks tomorrow!"_

"Isn't it just you and the others who need to? I don't need anymore of girls' attention. They're annoying."

"_You suck big time teme! Sometimes I wonder if you're gay man."_

"Fuck you."

"_Goodbye!"_

The line went dead. Sasuke glared at his cellphone. Naruto sure knew what would get him into action. He sighed and shuffled towards his closet. He had no idea what was suitable for clubbing.

And he had no intention in asking Itachi as well. But he had examined Itachi when he went clubbing. He always wore some fishnet outfit that clung to his figure, and leather pants. And he even had the stupid purple nail polish on…

Was he gay? No wonder he hadn't had a girlfriend all these years. Was that the reason why he had asked Sasuke if he was homophobic? Could it be because he was afraid that Sasuke would despise him if he knew? Not likely.

Sasuke knocked his head against the closet. What was he thinking about? It was all Itachi's fault for bringing up that topic on Monday.

And Naruto just mentioned it just now… Sasuke swung open the closet door, staring at the mirror on the door. He examined himself, scrutinizing his features. Did he appear gay or something? He shook his head. It wasn't possible. If he did, the girls wouldn't be chasing after him. He shut the closet door in mild disgust, and returned to bed.

The slow ticking of the alarm clock suddenly turned into a loud shrill. A slender arm crept out of the covers to land ungracefully on the alarm clock, knocking it off the table. The top of an inky black spiky mess slowly emerged from the comforter. Sasuke glowered at the still ringing clock on the floor and reached down to pick it up.

He trudged down the stairs, grumpy as all other mornings. Itachi looked up from the newspaper, sipping his coffee. He raised a single eyebrow at Sasuke, before returning to his papers.

"Sasuke honey, are you going on a date today?" His mother said sweetly, after giving him an once-over.

"No, just going out for a midnight movie with friends."

"Naruto and the others? So you won't be having dinner tonight?"

"No, kaa-san."

"Oh how sad, I was going to cook your favourite curry." His mother pouted.

"Sorry." Sasuke said almost apologetically, preparing to grab his bento.

"I'm fetching you today."

Sasuke's hand halted. "What?"

"You heard me otouto."

He sank down on the chair, biting into his sandwich, staring at Itachi in confusion. Itachi's face was hidden by the newspaper however, much to Sasuke's frustration.

As the both of them climbed into the sleek black Lamborghini, Itachi never took his eyes off Sasuke whilst he was struggling with the seat belt. Sasuke paused, irate.

"What are you looking at?"

Itachi didn't reply, but instead he leant over to help Sasuke with the belt. Sasuke stopped breathing at that moment. It had been years since they had such close contact with each other. He could see the top of Itachi's dark hair as Itachi expertly slipped the seat belt in place.

Itachi's fingers brushed over his hips lightly as he returned to his own seat behind the wheel, causing a weird queasy knot to form at the pit of his stomach. He stared at Itachi now, who was looking straight forward as he started the engine.

"You are clubbing tonight." That wasn't a question, it was a statement. Sasuke bristled.

"So?"

"You're dressed too inappropriately for a receptionist. You are supposed to portray a positive image of the school." Itachi said coolly.

Sasuke glanced down at his clothes. He was merely wearing a black tank top and low tight blue jeans with his usual assortment of bangles. He shot daggers at Itachi's side profile.

"At least I'm not wearing purple nail polish." He spat unceremoniously.

"That's not the point, otouto. Just where are you clubbing at tonight?" Itachi said levelly.

"I just knew it wouldn't be any good when you offered me a ride. Like I'd tell you." Sasuke scoffed.

"I'll tell kaa-san then. And otou-san as well." Itachi replied, a tiny smirk lifting the corner of his lips.

"You wouldn't dare!" Sasuke hissed.

"Try me, foolish little brother."

"Fine! I'm going to the Liquid Room in Ebisu." Sasuke sulked.

The two of them returned to their uneasy silence after that.

Sasuke sat, elbows propped on the desk, pondering deeply over what Itachi might do, now that he knew exactly which club he was visiting.

Suddenly, the back of his neck stiffened as if a feather was run across it in a tickling motion. Someone was watching him. A soft, cold hand rested on his shoulder. He didn't even need to look up to know who it was.

"What is it?" He asked grouchily.

"I hate to talk to you when you're in such a foul mood, but I have to instruct you on some things. Follow me to my room." Orochimaru ordered whilst plastering on a sick smile of pretended politeness on his white face.

Once they reached Orochimaru's office, he dropped his crocodile smile and a slightly more macabre one took its place.

"Now that no one can hear us, I think it's better to coach you on our dress codes. It isn't very appropriate to wear something so… tight." Orochimaru chastised as his yellow eyes glittered at Sasuke, his palms tracing down Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke back stepped two steps in disgust and horror, and felt a hard edge pressing sharp into his back as he collided with Orochimaru's desk. Sasuke almost groaned aloud at his idiocy as he grabbed hard on the desk, his knuckles turning white.

"Now, now, don't be scared, I'm just teaching you the proper school dress code. Dressing sexily may cause certain… eyes on you." Orochimaru broke into a lecherous grin.

"I'm not scared. I'm listening." Sasuke scoffed as his obsidian eyes challenged Orochimaru's golden ones.

Orochimaru's grin instantly dropped into a mock grim line as he shook his head, clicking his tongue.

"Yes, yes, no only your top's tight, even your pants are low and tight. Is that what they call a hip-hugger nowadays?" Orochimaru questioned in his oily, false tone as his hand slid down Sasuke's hips, fingers hooking into the inside of Sasuke's jeans.

"Goodness. It's so loose around the waist!" Orochimaru chuckled as his hands shifted to Sasuke's back, travelling inside his pants beneath his boxers to squeeze his butt hard.

Sasuke jutted his body forward in shock, with a great shock washing over him as he felt a hard throbbing object thrusting into his stomach. He gasped.

"You… you…"

"Mmm… can't help it, you're so tempting." Orochimaru purred as he leant forward to nibble Sasuke's neck, whilst his two hands continued to fondle Sasuke's butt.

Sasuke struggled under his grip, which turned out to be surprisingly strong. Orochimaru bit hard into his neck, drawing blood as Sasuke released a howl of pain. He then returned to suckling and licking the blood droplets off Sasuke's neck as Sasuke struggled under him. Sasuke finally got the upper hold when his hand shot out to wrap itself around Orochimaru's throat.

"Get the fuck off me." He snarled stridently, his eyes pits of dark fire.

Orochimaru released his hold on Sasuke, moving back only slightly, his eyes still gleaming in a maniacal light.

"As expected, you taste delicious." He drawled, stroking Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke whipped his head away ferociously, glaring at Orochimaru.

"Don't touch me. I'll, I'll tell my father!" Sasuke tried to threaten, failing as his voice trembled.

"Heh. Your father knows I'm loyal to him, after so many years of working together. What makes you think he'd believe you?" Orochimaru replied smugly, still trailing his errant fingers along Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke pushed him away roughly, sprinting to the door with lightning speed. He paused for a short moment at the door, snarling, "You'd better not try anything funny again. Or else…"

Only Orochimaru's disturbing laughter followed.

Sasuke rushed to the nearest toilet to wash his neck vigorously, looking at the purple bruise in exasperation. He would never forgive the snake-eyed bastard as long as he lived. Sasuke splashed some water on his face to cool himself down, and glared at the reflection before him. He was definitely punching something tonight.

"Whoa even before we get to the club you already have a hickey! That's so unfair! Which girl did it to you? Was it pinky or blondie?" Naruto quipped, his large blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Don't mention it anymore. It was a terrible experience." Sasuke growled.

Naruto and the other guys shrugged as they looked at each other. Sasuke was as temperamental as usual.

When they finally reached the club, Sasuke glared at the flashes of psychedelic lights that moved with the speed of lightning, along with the deafening techno music that roared into his ears. It was everything he expected to be, and worse.

The dark, dancing bodies filmed with sticky perspiration grinded against his bare skin as he made his way through the rowdy crowd for drinks. Naruto though, appeared to be having the time of his life, as he tried to drag Sasuke to the dance floor enthusiastically.

"I don't dance." Sasuke tried to demur.

"Oh come! Clubs are for dancing! Here! Let's drink first to relax your stiff-ass butt! Then we can party! Whoo-hoo!" Naruto screamed over the blaring music at him.

"Hn." was his only answer that went unheard.

Drinks after drinks were downed by the group of males, especially Sasuke, upon remembering the day's nasty incident. The drinking immediately turned into a contest when Naruto noticed that Sasuke was winning him in the amount of drinks consumed. Soon, the two of them were pretty drunk. The others tried to stop them from drinking, actually; only Neji, Shino and Shikamaru were doing so.

Lee and Kiba were equally smashed, or even more so. Lee was parading around, yelling to everyone he could grab that they should appreciate their youth of life, and even started singing a song about pretty pinkheads, whilst Kiba had pretty much reduced into a dog, barking and howling along with the music, and was presently snuggling against a sweet blushing girl with long blue black tresses that framed her porcelain doll-like face and pale rain-grey eyes, who was obviously dragged to the club by her friends.

Shikamaru had merely helped to stop Sasuke and Naruto as he thought it'd be too troublesome to fetch so many drunkards home later, whilst Shino helped because, well, Neji asked him to and he had nothing else to do anyway.

Finally, Naruto stopped resisting and shouted, "Alright! Off with the drinks and on with the dance! Everybody! Come on and shake yer booties!" as he pulled a glazed-eyed Sasuke to the dance floor.

Soon Sasuke found himself in a mass of shaking bodies, his own head shaking idly to the beat. Many shameless sluts were closing in on him, making him cringe and move closer to Naruto, nearly gluing himself to his best friend. Naruto merely grinned at him and continued shaking his golden spikes reflecting the varicoloured neon lights.

Halfway through the dancing, Naruto opened half-dazed eyes and stared at him through blurry blue orbs.

"Eh? Where's Sasuke? Who are you? You're gorgeous…" Naruto trailed off as he licked his lips, pressing closer to Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes, feeling a slightly woozy.

"Dobe. I'm Sasuke."

"Mm? Your name is Sasuke too? Hello! I'm… Kyuubi!" Naruto lied unconvincingly as he tried to impress the girl. Sasuke snickered.

"Your name is nine-tails? How stupid."

Naruto merely grinned flirtatiously at the 'girl', and started bucking his hips forwards. Sasuke frowned and started to move away, but Naruto grabbed his wrist and planted a wet sloppy kiss on his stunned lips.

Sasuke struggled under Naruto's grip but Naruto held on tightly, pressing his lips onto Sasuke's tightly, sliding a hand down to cup his butt cheek. Sasuke's eyes widened and he trashed harder against Naruto. A strong hand wrenched the both of them apart.

"Naruto! Wake up! That was Sasuke you're kissing!" Neji shouted over the blaring music.

Naruto merely blinked stupidly at Neji, before his gaze focused on the flowing midnight hair that shone like a black waterfall, and tugged the hair towards him. Neji lost balance, falling onto Naruto's arms.

"I'm in heaven with so many pretty ladies." Naruto commented dreamily, and promptly kissed him.

Sasuke winced at the sight, and started to stagger off on his own, when a pale arm caught him.

"Dance with me, babe." He turned around to see a red-head with heavily khol-lined eyes and the Kanji character 'love' tattooed on his forehead staring expressionlessly at him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the weird looking stranger, shrugging as he started to dance. The stranger swayed his hips nearer and near, until he finally laid his hands on Sasuke's shoulders.

"What… are you… doing?" He said groggily, as the red head's face begun to spin and blur.

The red head simply broke into a creepy smile, before drawing him near. The two of them danced closely, with Sasuke almost leaning onto the red-head for support as his vision spun wildly. The red head stroked his back slowly, lingering at the lower back before resting his hands on Sasuke's hips as Sasuke clung on to him.

"Are you feeling alright babe?"

"Yes… just a little dizzy…" Sasuke murmured, wrapping his arms around the red head's neck tighter.

"Let me bring you to sit then." The red-head offered and led Sasuke to a dark corner of the club, his arm enfolding around Sasuke's waist.

They settled down on the seat, with Sasuke closing his eyes immediately once he hit the soft couch. A soft hand started to trail down his body, down to his clothed crotch. As the hand fondled his groin into hardness, he slowly opened his eyes.

"What… you… doin'?" He mumbled, trying to focus his gaze on the blurring kohl-lined eyes.

"Satisfying you." The red-head replied, smiling with lustful eyes before he nibbled on Sasuke's throat softly, sucking softly at the bobbing Adam's apple, sliding Sasuke's zip down leisurely. Sasuke had no strength; he had no energy to fight. He merely closed his heavy lids once again.

A loud bang against the wall made his eyes flip open. He slowly registered that the red head was no longer by his side. He turned his head towards the direction of the noise, and saw the red-haired guy rubbing his head as a tall, dark figure with long black hair pulled into a loose ponytail stood before him in his darkening vision.

The tall man turned towards Sasuke, and Sasuke tried to stand up.

"What did you do to him?" Sasuke tried to look menacing, but knew he had failed miserably, for his head spun like there was no tomorrow as he fell back on to the couch. The figure strode towards him and pulled him up harshly.

"Miserable? Because he was doing a service to you and I stopped it? I thought you said you weren't gay, Sasuke." The tall man hissed, squeezing Sasuke's wrists.

"Who the hell are you? Why do you know my name?" Sasuke murmured throatily, feeling parched all of a sudden. He tried to pull his hands away feebly, but the stranger pulled his face close.

"You don't know who I am? Are you gay?"

"Stop asking me that… I don't see why I should answer a stranger… I want water…" Sasuke said drowsily.

"Feeling parched aren't you? Drinking so much alcohol… well I could make you less parched." The stranger smirked, pulling Sasuke to his chest as he tilted Sasuke's face up to kiss. Sasuke struggled under the stranger's grasp, trying to kick him in the shins.

The stranger pulled away from Sasuke, speaking in a gravely voice, "Why won't you let me kiss you? That red-head over there is a stranger too."

"Get the fuck away from me! You scolded me like as if you had the right to, and then try to get fresh with me?" Sasuke opened his mouth to say more, but his head spun a sudden whirl and he held on to the man's broad chest tight, as he struggled hard to keep his eyes open.

"You are so right. But you wanted water, don't you? I'm giving you water now." The stranger chuckled as he pulled Sasuke close again, capturing his lips.

He pushed his tongue past Sasuke's lips, grazing at his teeth. Sasuke gasped and pushed to no avail as the man's tongue probed its way into Sasuke's mouth, raping it with his slithering tongue muscle that caressed Sasuke's tongue none too gently.

The man pushed Sasuke down back to the couch as he continued kissing him, exchanging spit. His hands travelled down to Sasuke's open zip, pressing his hand onto Sasuke's groin.

"Why are you so aroused? It couldn't be from that guy before." The man said huskily, sliding one long finger up Sasuke's throbbing organ, as Sasuke released a soft moan that he tried to muffle. The man pulled Sasuke's hand away from his mouth, leaning forward to kiss him once again.

"I've been waiting for this moment." He whispered to Sasuke's ears, taking a soft nip at it before returning to claim Sasuke's bruised lips.

Sasuke finally melted his resolve, returning the kiss fervently, fighting to dominate the man. Their tongues played an erotic dance, crashing and twisting in their hot mouths, to a slow intimate slither as the man's hands slipped under his top to ravage his heaving chest. A long moan escaped from Sasuke's lips into the man's ears, making him throb with dark desire as he touched Sasuke.

"You… why are you interested in men… if you weren't… things would have been so much easier…" The man rasped even as he grinded hard against Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't hear him, all he could see was the dancing prismatic lights that flashed endlessly around him, and the fast beat of the techno music, as the opalescent world spun faster and faster, before he slipped into unconsciousness.

Itachi paused when he felt Sasuke's body growing limp, and looked at Sasuke's face. His eyelids were closed, the lashes dark and thick against his fair skin. Itachi cursed under his breath as he lifted Sasuke from the couch, carrying the unconscious body bridal style as he stalked out of the club.

Itachi flung open the door of his car, and put the immobile body at the back seat, shoving Sasuke's legs in so that he wouldn't slam the door down on him. As he moved away from the door he heard a soft rustle and a palm slapping itself on his back. He spun around to see a sick green face with a palm over the mouth as the body heaved heavily.

"Damn otouto, you want to puke now?" He muttered angrily as he pulled his brother halfway out of his precious car to let him retch on the floor.

Sasuke vomited horrendously, splattering the liquid contents all over the floor as Itachi gracefully side-stepped them. Itachi then wiped his brother's lips with a tissue roughly once he was done, and shoved him back in, hesitating to reach the door handle for a moment as he gazed at his brother's aristocratic features, softened by sleep.

He hurriedly slammed the door shut and moved to the front. As his hand wrapped around the handle, his phone rang.

"Yes, this is Uchiha Itachi speaking."

"_I saw you and Sasuke. It was a revolting sight."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Impossible to Love You**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to the brilliant Masashi Kishimoto-sama. I am not Masashi Kishimoto-sama, unfortunately.

**Warnings:** Incest, swearings.

**Pairing:** ItaSasu, GaaSasu

**A/N: **Thank you guys for the reviews once again. xXxUchihaL0v3rxXx thanks so much for your wonderful review. I do try my best at making them not OOC! But Itachi is really tough, sigh. And Gaara is just impossible, with the role I'm casting him in! Sadness! My fellow DBSK, Joongie, and YunJae LOVER! OMG. This is just the best. I love Jae Joong too. He's so hot, with a beautiful voice, and I love Yoo Chun's lovely smile. XP I simply love SasUKE too! Can't stand SasuNaru. Though I do agree with you that they are both quite seme in Narureality. And I love L, emo boy! Haha we share many interests. Panzy Mistress, your question regarding Neji's reaction to Naruto will be answered below. XD

* * *

"_A little help from you is all I need to keep your dirty little secret safe. I've videotaped your rendezvous by the way, in case your parents would like to watch."_

Itachi raked his long fingers through his bangs, squeezing his eyes shut and took a deep breath.

"Alright. I'll call you again."

He snapped his cellphone shut and opened the car door slowly, sliding into his seat.

Once they reached home, Itachi stepped out of the car and peered at the dark windows of the mansion. Their parents were already asleep. He went to heave Sasuke out of the car and carried him into the house, up the stairs. He placed Sasuke down on his bed gently and took off his shoes and socks. He got up slowly and walked towards the open door, casting a final glance at the porcelain skin of his sleeping brother, before he left.

Sasuke cracked open a sleepy lid only to feel a splitting pain at his temples, and bile rising from his throat, which he quickly forced down. He clutched his head and chest, moaning loudly, twisting in his bedsheets. A hand clamped on his shoulder. He looked up, his hands still fixed firmly at his head and chest.

"What?" He asked rudely, glaring at his brother.

Itachi pulled his hand down from his head and pressed some pills onto his palm.

"Aspirin. You must have drunk past your limits last night." Itachi said bluntly.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted in reply as he accepted the pills, popping them into his mouth, grimacing at the bitterness. As usual, Itachi's kindness was always done in halves, seeing as how he had not bothered to bring some water for his own brother.

"I bet you got so dead drunk you couldn't remember what happened last night." Itachi went on.

"I do!" Sasuke retorted.

"You… do? What is it you remember? You remembered how you got back?" Itachi quizzed, his eyes narrowing into cat-like slits.

"…No. How did I get back?"

"I don't know. Some random guy sent you back. Maybe he fucked you."

"What the fuck, Itachi?" Sasuke yelled.

"I was telling the truth." Itachi shrugged.

Sasuke stared down at his sheets as he desperately tried to recollect his blurred memories. Suddenly, the memories hit him over like a tidal wave. He remembered now, Naruto kissing him… a redhead… and lastly… a tall, dark, and rude stranger who did too many nasty things to him…

"Oh my god… what happened last night?" Sasuke muttered, rubbing his throbbing temples.

"Who gave you that hickey?" Itachi cut into his thoughts, his voice dark and almost rough.

"That—! I…" Sasuke trailed off, his hand automatically covering the hated bruise Orochimaru gave.

"Was it from the club? From the short redhead?" Itachi interrogated fiercely.

"No! Why did you even think it's from the redhead anyway? It could be the other bastard after him… Hey wait… How'd you know about the redhead?" Sasuke asked, his obsidian eyes narrowed in dark slits.

Itachi's dark expression faltered slightly, before he recollected himself.

"I was the one who sent you home actually. I knew you were going to go overboard drinking. So who was the guy?"

"Must it be a guy? But since you care to know, it was Orochimaru, that slimy bastard."

Itachi scowled at Sasuke's reply.

"It must have been because of your lewd dressing. I told you it wasn't fit for school. Look at the trouble it brought."

"At this point I would have appreciated it if you had lashed out on Orochimaru's behaviour instead." Sasuke pointed out in a huff.

"I would definitely speak with him later. But it was your own fault for trying to seduce people."

"You—! Get out of my room!" Sasuke yelled, throwing a pillow at his elder brother, who caught it calmly and returned it to him, before leaving the room.

Sasuke glared at his pillow in exasperation, before picking up his phone to dial.

"_Ugh teme… my head hurts. Why are you callin' me?"_

"You usuratonkachi, don't you remember anything about yesterday?"

"_Hey! Ah now I remember! You left the club without informing us! All of us were worried sick! Lucky that you got home safe…"_

"Well do you remember who I was with before I left?"

"_Hey I was totally pissed man. How the hell would I remember? But Neji said that you were with some redhead punk. We were so afraid he might drug you and stuff, or at least just Neji. Maybe Shikamaru and Shino might have been, but you can never tell with these guys. The rest, including me of course were too—"_

"Drunk, yes that I know. You got drunk before me and even kissed Neji, and me, unfortunately."

"_Oh man I was trying to forget that! Neji gave me a tight punch afterwards! I'm nursing a big bruise on my cheek now damn it! Luckily you were too high, if not I think I'll be suffering from mild concussion now."_

"Yes, lucky you indeed, dobe. Alright I think I'll call Neji instead, since you were a goner last night. Bye, Naruto."

"_What do you wanna know abou—"_

Sasuke hung up on him and immediately started dialling another number.

"_Hello."_

"Neji, do you know what happened yesterday after you saw me with a redhead?"

"_Well we were kind of busy with Naruto… I had thought that you weren't that drunk… you mean you can't remember? Did that redhead do anything to you?"_

"No it's not like that. I just wanted to know… never mind, it doesn't matter anyway. Thanks."

"…_Alright, bye then."_

Sasuke ended the call and opened up a new message on his cell phone.

'_TEME! I'll get back at you for ending the call on me!'_

Sasuke rolled his eyes heavenward and immediately flipped his phone shut before burrowing his face down on the soft pillow, releasing a muffled sigh.

Sasuke spun his pen on the desk as usual, pondering deeply on the clubbing incident on Friday. Why had the tall stranger said that he had waited so long for that moment? Did he know the stranger? Well the stranger had certainly behaved as if he knew him. Just who was that mysterious person? What if he was a stalker? Sasuke felt a shudder at the last thought, as a chill overcame him. A soft voice broke into his thoughts, and he turned towards the owner of the voice.

"Sasuke-kun, did you know, they just hired a new technical assistant, who will be residing inside the tiny box room full of electrical stuff in the office?" Sakura whispered.

Ino scoffed at Sakura, saying smugly in low tones, "Of course he would know, he's the principal's brother after all."

"I didn't know." Sasuke said, bored as he twirled his pen.

Sakura flashed a victorious glance at the wilted Ino as she tried to engage Sasuke again.

"And you know, Sasuke-kun, how he looks?"

Sasuke grunted a non-committal reply.

"He's an emo-gothic freak! His eyes were heavily lined in kohl, and he has a tattoo on his forehead with the kanji character love! And he has the scariest blank face on Earth!" Sakura chirped happily as she noticed Sasuke's peaking interest in her words.

"My bro— the principal hired him?" Sasuke asked weakly.

"No, actually, I heard it was Orochimaru-san who did. That's why he was called to your brother's room for such a long time. Apparently your brother was unhappy with his decision." Sakura the well-trained eavesdropper-cum-gossip provided the information.

"I see." Sasuke replied uneasily as he returned to his thoughts.

It couldn't be, could it? The same redhead… maybe it was another person with the same freak style. Sasuke snorted to himself. Like anyone else would actually fit the description Sakura gave. He couldn't be anymore down on his luck. That strange redhead he had danced with was actually hired into this very premise… He didn't need a daily reminder of the things he did and regretted in the club! Just how small could the world be? Japan really couldn't be that small. Damn that Naruto. But come to think of it, maybe he could question the redhead about that weird stranger after him.

A soft pat on his shoulder interrupted him, and he glanced up, eyes narrowing at the unwelcome intruder. He shrugged the hand off him rudely, and asked, "What?"

"The principal wishes to see you, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru leered at him as he spoke in his oily, false tones, twirling his long, unsightly tongue along his pale, thin lips.

Sasuke shot him an icy glare as he strode into the office. He entered the office after a brisk, sharp knock. Itachi lounged on his high-back seat like a cat, his dark eyes sharp and alert.

"Sasuke, I'm sure you've heard by now about the technical assistant we hired." Itachi paused for Sasuke's brief nod.

"Unfortunately, he was the same redhead whom you had a great night with. So I would highly appreciate it if you two would limit your activities to after school hours, and out of school. He already looks like trouble, with his gothic looks so unsuitable for a school of our reputation. But Orochimaru has reassured me that he would be situated in the technical room for most of the time, and that he was the most excellent technical help they had interviewed. I have also spoken to him, and he does deem a suitable technical help. Now the only problem lies with you, otouto." Itachi released his long, droning speech, not bothering to pause when his younger brother let out his cries of indignation at his accusation.

"Itachi— you— how dare you accuse me! I wasn't the one who did all— all that! I was drunk! And did you speak to Orochimaru about what he did?" Sasuke growled.

"I see no need to. As long as you behave yourself, there's no need to blow this little matter out of proportions. Orochimaru is highly respected and important in the running of the school." Itachi answered coldly.

"You! How can you just push all the blame onto me? You're just afraid of Orochimaru! Just because he is our father's highly-respected and trusted stupid old dog! You can't offend him because you want to inherit the whole bloody school!" Sasuke accused wildly, jabbing a long finger at Itachi, whose expression darkened like thunder.

Itachi stood up instantly after Sasuke's last words, and strode towards him, grabbing his collar, lifting him up until they met each others' burning eyes on equal level.

"Say that again. Tell me everything you just said to me once again." Itachi growled fiercely, his equally dark obsidian orbs burning black flames into Sasuke's eyes.

"I said, you're just afraid of Orochi—" Sasuke's words stopped in a harsh halt as a heavy blow landed on his face. He glared at his brother wordlessly, hand clutching his reddening cheek.

"I would have punched you instead of a mere slap, had we been at home. So just be glad that we're in my office right now, Sasuke. Remember that you're my little brother, and you have no rights to speak to me in this way. Now get out." Itachi snapped.

"And you have the right to? To fucking accuse me of— of being slutty and all, like as if I'm some fucking lady, when you knew very well it wasn't me." Sasuke spat at him, feeling his eyes mist over with burning tears that threatened to overflow.

"You're always seducing people… even when you're unaware… do you have any idea how hard it was for me— for me to have a brother who behaves like a woman and lures men like the Black Widow traps insects to its web?" Itachi chided harshly, unrelenting even as the tears fell from his brother's eyes.

"I— I'm so-sorry— that-that you are a fucking— homo-homophobe!" Sasuke snarled amidst his ragged sobs, and turned to leave.

"Wait." A hand slammed down on the door he was opening.

"W-hat!" He hiccupped fiercely.

"You need to dry your tears first. It would do my reputation no good if you left my office like a sobbing girl." Itachi said coldly as he proffered a tissue.

Sasuke snatched the tissue from him and dried his tears hastily.

"Fine?" He growled.

"No. You obviously look like you just cried, with those puffy eyes. Go and sit on my sofa for a while."

Sasuke obeyed reluctantly; his fists clenching tightly as he sat on the couch and glared at his working brother.

Finally, after a long torturing ten minutes, Itachi looked up from his computer, and said the words Sasuke had been longing to hear.

"You may leave now."

Sasuke rushed out of the office, slamming the door non too gently as he did. He returned to his desk and slumped down on his seat heavily.

"Sasuke-kun… sorry to disturb… but we're going for our lunch later today… do you mind going now?" Sakura whispered to him meekly.

"Hn." He released his usual grunt, and left the office in murderous steps.

He trudged out of the school compounds to a nearby sushi shop, sinking down on to the soft seat as he chose a quiet corner to mope. He picked at his sushi glumly as he thought of Itachi's words. A person suddenly slid onto the seat opposite him. He glanced up in shock and muted horror when he realised who the person was.

"Hey babe." The kohl-eyed redhead said in a husky voice, his jade green eyes gleaming wickedly.

Sasuke almost dropped his chopsticks in horror, but he quickly recomposed himself and released his noncommittal grunt instead.

"I saw you exiting from the principal's office. Are you guys brothers? You look almost like a carbon copy of him. But you're hotter of course." The redhead purred the last words as his ankle stroked up Sasuke's leg.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke gulped as he almost fell of his seat, and quickly looked around to see if anyone was staring. There was a couple across them, who seemed engrossed in their small talk, and so didn't notice what had just happened. Sasuke heaved a small sigh of relief, and turned back to the red-head with a death-glare.

The red-head merely flashed a slow sinister smile.

"How did you get hired? You know the administrative manager?" Sasuke quickly interrogated with narrowed eyes.

"He's my father's acquaintance. He knew I was looking for a part-time job, so he offered me this."

"What a bloody coincidence." Sasuke huffed, frowning at the eye-liner boy past his pair of chopsticks.

"I'm Gaara by the way. What's your name, babe?" Gaara introduced himself, smiling slightly at Sasuke.

Sasuke cringed at his words, and replied coldly, "Sasuke."

"Sasuke, huh. You know, looking at you now in the bright light, I realise you're even hotter than I thought. You look so kissable. And fuckable, I might add." Gaara continued. Sasuke's eyes flew wide open when he felt a foot pressing at his groin. That Gaara had actually slipped his foot out of his sandal and was rubbing it against his crotch! Sasuke muffled a moan as his hand shot out to stop the moving foot that was causing his rapid arousal.

"S-stop." He said shakily, his cheeks burning.

Gaara smirked at him as he removed his foot. "I love your flustered face." He said coyly.

"Are you going to eat or not? If you're not, please get out. There're other tables." Sasuke growled menacingly.

"Yes I am, Sasuke." Gaara purred as he placed his orders.

Sasuke suddenly remembered something he had been dying to ask.

"Hey Gaara, do you remember who threw you off me?"

"Don't put it that way." Gaara scowled.

"Do you?" Sasuke pressed on.

"Not really. Just that he was a tall guy with hair tied in a pony-tail. He pretty much knocked me unconscious. I thought he may be your boyfriend though, for who else would react so badly."

"I'm not attached." Sasuke answered automatically, immediately regretting his words as Gaara's expressionless face lit up.

"Well then, hmmm… he could be your brother. His figure does resemble the principal's. And he ties his hair back too. Hey wait… you are an Uchiha too? That means you own the school…" Gaara realised belatedly.

"Yea whatever. He's definitely not my brother, for he—" Sasuke paused and felt the temperature of the room getting several degrees higher again as he remembered the stranger's acts towards him.

"Hmmm… why are you so interested in that stranger anyway? Am I not any better?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at him as he asked for the bill.

As they strolled down the path of the school and turned into a long, lonely stretch of corridors lined with empty lockers, Gaara suddenly shoved Sasuke into a cramped space between the lockers.

"What the hell are you doing!? We're close to the general office already!" Sasuke snarled as his back hit hard against the wall.

"You're too hot to resist. And isn't it all the more thrilling?" Gaara leant into whisper into Sasuke's ear as he pinned Sasuke's hands firmly against the wall.

"You scoundrel let me go!" Sasuke hissed in dark rage as he struggled against Gaara. Gaara ignored him, only leaning to kiss him instead.

Sasuke aimed a kick at Gaara's crotch. But his efforts were stopped by Gaara, who had swiftly stepped between his legs and pushed his hard, throbbing shaft against Sasuke's inner thigh, making him gasp in shock, giving Gaara the chance to slip his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, which he then ravaged completely, grabbing hard at Sasuke's ass as he did do.

When they finally parted due to Sasuke pushing him off, Gaara said breathlessly, his jade green eyes melted in swirling pools of desire and lust, "I think I like the sober you a lot better. You're one spirited hottie."

He flashed a lecherous grin at Sasuke before pushing him back against the wall, this time leaning his entire body weight on him, as he kissed Sasuke furiously again, his errant hands travelling all over Sasuke's body. Sasuke couldn't help but emit a soft uncharacteristic squeak as a finger pinched his nipple hard.

"Ugh… Stop… I…" Sasuke gasped helplessly as Gaara grinded their throbbing hardness together.

A low cough behind made them pause, breathing heavily as they parted. Gaara slowly turned around as Sasuke snuck a peek, before flushing furiously as he shoved Gaara away, zipping his jeans hastily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Impossible to Love You**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to the brilliant Masashi Kishimoto-sama. I am not Masashi Kishimoto-sama, unfortunately.

**Warnings:** Incest, more of slutty Gaara.

**Pairings:** ItaSasu, GaaSasu

**A/N: **Well, a note on Sasuke's top, which as mentioned below later, would be a long-sleeved checkered shirt. I love this kind of shirt on men personally, since Jae Joongie wears them often. Haha. Once again, thank you guys for the lovely reviews! Panzy Mistress, I'm so glad I managed to answer your inquiries, be it intentional or not. I really do look into my precious reviews! Maybe because I have so little, haha. "As usual, Itachi's kindness was always done in halves, seeing as how he had not bothered to bring some water for his own brother." When I typed this line, I was smiling as well! I love this line! Ran Freylera Leto-sama, Molestation + Locker + Pinning My unfulfilled high school fantasy. By a hot guy of course. So I decided to give it to SasUKE instead. Hello Mitty, I'm sorry that you thought Sasuke was a wimp. I didn't really intend to make him this way, sigh. Still, thanks for your review! xXxUchihaL0v3rxXx, you reviewed my Song of the Leaves! Thank you!! I'm so happy you thought it was sweet!! XD

* * *

"Ita… Itachi." Sasuke mouthed his brother's name weakly.

"Don't the two of you know that this is a school, and a reputable school of music at that?" Itachi deadpanned, his face an imperturbable mask, eyes cold and hard like black stones.

"If I ever catch you two committing such a heinous act again you're fired." With that he spun around and walked away stiffly, pausing after a few steps.

"Sasuke. Come with me. I need to speak with you." Sasuke shot a death-glare at Gaara before following Itachi, who didn't even glance to check if Sasuke was following.

When they reached the principal office, Itachi slammed the door so hard that the hinges shook, and drew the blinds down savagely, before whipping to face Sasuke, his facade unmasked, face livid with uncontrollable rage.

"Otouto. What had I warned you? You defy me again and again. I will not tolerate this kind of behaviour anymore." Itachi said in a low, dark gravelly voice.

"I… It was Gaara. He forced me…" Sasuke mumbled.

"All I saw was the two of you making out. You seem to make everyone forget their duties. First, Orochimaru. Now, Gaara. Why are you always seducing people?" Itachi roared his final words, slamming hard on the desk.

"I didn't! I swear it was always them who came to me! You know very well all this, and how I hate attention!" Sasuke screamed back, his fury erupting within him.

"You liked Gaara's touches, didn't you? You were moaning so loudly I bet all the classes down the corridor could hear you. You're a disgrace to our family's name." Itachi continued as if he didn't hear Sasuke's retorts.

Sasuke lost himself then, and sprang on top of Itachi's desk, causing the papers to fly as he attempted to strike at Itachi. Itachi caught hold of his hand, and smirked down at him coldly.

"You seem to forget how you always lose to me when it comes to fighting, my dear weak otouto."

Sasuke snarled and raise another hand to strike, which Itachi took hold just as easily.

"Now what do you intend to do next, my little brother?" Itachi taunted, his ebony eyes gleaming.

Sasuke growled and launched at Itachi, pressing his full body weight down on him as he landed hard on Itachi's lap, pushing the chair against the wall in a hard thud that nearly tossed them both off balance.

"You're asking for a horse ride on my lap, otouto? You're getting a little too old for that, aren't you?" Itachi smirked impiously.

"You've never even given me a horse ride when I was young, nii-san." Sasuke said darkly, breathing down harshly at his old brother, as he sat straddled on his lap, whose smug face seemed to loom closer before him.

"Do you want me to give you one now?" Itachi purred, his warm breath a pleasant mix of coffee and mint, his feline eyes glittering with sudden mirth and an inscrutable expression. Sasuke inched away from his brother in a sudden shudder, shaking his head vehemently. Itachi was behaving oddly, and he had just pressed his face so close to Sasuke that their lips almost touched.

"Why not? You've always longed for my attention when you were younger." Itachi scoffed.

"I don't need it now. Now let go of me."

"And you need it from Gaara now instead?"

"No! Stop talking about him! I won't do anything more with him, I promise! Now let go!"

Itachi let go of him slowly, his dark eyes cold as frost as he examined Sasuke who sprang off him immediately, rubbing at his sore wrists. Sasuke then glared at him as he manoeuvred himself out from the enclosed space.

"May I take my leave now?" Sasuke muttered, still glaring.

Itachi nodded slowly, never taking his eyes off his brother as his brother exited the room.

Gaara stood waiting outside of the principal's office as Sasuke opened the door, and quickly grabbed his arm.

"What?" Sasuke asked in a flat tone, annoyed at the real culprit in front of hime.

"I guess your brother gave you a good dressing-down. Well, he's just being protective. So how about we go out on this Friday instead? After work?" Gaara asked, his hand sliding down to Sasuke's hips. Sasuke smacked his hand away.

"It was all your bloody fault and he blamed me. He's not being protective. He's just plain unreasonable. And why should I go out with someone who caused all this shit for me?"

"I want to treat you as a form of apology. Come on." Gaara insisted.

"No."

"We could continue with our activities…" Gaara tempted, an impish smile tugging at the ends of his lips.

"What makes you think I'm interested? You forced yourself on me." Sasuke snapped, his cheeks dipped in a tint of pink as he looked away from Gaara.

"By the way you're blushing now, and the way your body reacted." Gaara whispered into his ear.

Sasuke pushed him away roughly, his face burning a million degrees.

"So?" Gaara prompted.

"Fine then."

"Your number?" Gaara smirked victoriously.

Sasuke grumbled as he gave Gaara his number, and left hastily. When he returned to his desk, he felt a twinge of regret at his actions. What had he done? Just because Gaara was good at… those… things… he had agreed to go out with him?

Damn. And he hadn't realised he was gay as well. He wasn't… was he? He could be bisexual… Sasuke turned to look at Sakura and Ino chatting happily, his eyes sweeping over Ino's buxom curves which would send any straight guy into an erotic fantasy. Argh. Naruto was right. Fuck.

On Friday, at around 5pm, after work, Sasuke stood outside the school gates. The sun was setting behind a long line of apricot-hued clouds, turning the sky into a perfect blend of gold and orange. A black sports car stopped in front him, and the window rolled down, revealing Gaara's impassive face.

"Hop in."

Sasuke got in wordlessly next to Gaara, and they left the school compounds in a loud roar of engines. Gaara was dressed completely in black from top to bottom, with his shirt in the fishnet style Sasuke greatly admired on Itachi, half-concealed by a black long-sleeved shirt and low, tight pants barely hanging off his slim hips with multiple chains and a studded leather belt bearing a large silver skull emblem right above his crotch.

Sasuke drew his breath sharply when his eyes rested on the bulge below the skull emblem, and averted his eyes. Gaara noticed his reaction with a tiny smirk as he continued speeding down the lane. Sasuke cleared his throat and commented offhandedly, "You look good today."

Gaara glanced at him for a moment, his jade green eyes unnerving every inch of Sasuke before he spoke, "You look good enough to eat."

Sasuke looked down at his clothes in mild surprise. Due to Itachi's prissiness, all he wore was a white T-shirt and a checkered long-sleeved shirt, coupled with pale grey skinny jeans, with a long sliver chained cross necklace as his only accessory. He felt incredibly normal; no scratch that, a total geek as compared to Gaara.

"So, what would you like to have?" Gaara asked, a wry smirk tugging at the ends of his pale lips.

"I don't care. It's your apology. You decide." Sasuke huffed as he crossed his arms, glaring at the road.

"Let's go to Signature at Mandarin Oriental then. The foie gras and beets are nice, and they have an excellent view. There's a special offer of MO Premier Suite Stay currently as well." Gaara offered, gesturing his arm almost gallantly.

"I'm not going to stay in a hotel with you. A dinner, and that's all." Sasuke said curtly.

Gaara snickered and replied, "Let's just go to the bar there then."

"Are you sure we can enter though? They do have a dress code in this kind of high-class restaurants." Sasuke questioned.

Gaara shrugged. "I happen to know the owner of the restaurant. He's my father's golf-mate."

Sasuke grunted in reply, and the two of them lapsed in silence in the midst of the blaring rock music of the speeding car.

After the extremely satisfying dinner, Gaara leant towards Sasuke.

"Do you want to have a drink now perhaps?" He asked softly, placing his hand over Sasuke's.

Sasuke moved his hand away discreetly, and muttered a short "Hn."

A smile crept up from the corners of Gaara's lips slowly as he guided Sasuke towards the bar.

The two of them sat side-by-side on a soft, dark red couch, sipping champagne. The bar was lit in warm amber glows that curled around them softly in a coppery mist.

As Sasuke was sipping the bubbly champagne from the crystal glass, he felt a cold hand wrapping itself around his waist. He turned sharply and directed his piercing glare at the owner of the hand.

"Don't touch me. Your hands are cold." He snapped harshly.

Gaara merely smirked, and caressed his waist as his hands slipped under Sasuke's shirt.

"You have such a slim waist. My hands need some warming up, by the way." Gaara purred into his ear, nipping lightly at the shell of his ear.

Sasuke nearly jumped from the feel of teeth sinking onto his flesh.

"What are you? A vampire? Stop it!" He hissed as he started shifting his bottom away from the persistent redhead.

Gaara was deaf to his demands, and instead dropped his hands onto Sasuke's member, cupping and fondling it as he pressed his body closer. Sasuke barely contained his gasp as he gripped hard at Gaara's wrists, staring down at the glowing green eyes before him, wanton lust overflowing from the emerald depths.

"My hands really need some warmth… and you are providing it. Your hands feel cold too, babe. Want some warmth?" Gaara murmured as he blew onto Sasuke's face.

Sasuke shivered in response, muttering darkly, "There're people around."

"I'm an exhibitionist who forgot to take medications today. So I need to show…" Gaara whispered hotly as he lowered the zip of Sasuke's jeans.

Sasuke closed his eyes in an odd mix of anxiety, embarrassment and excitement. He had no idea if what Gaara had said was true and didn't want to know. All he knew was what he wanted currently, and it was the hands on him.

He stifled his groan of pleasure as Gaara dipped his hands underneath his boxers to wrap his fingers around his throbbing organ. Gaara leant upwards to reach his lips as he slid his butt on Sasuke's lap, brushing his hardness against Sasuke's thighs as he did so.

At the exact moment, Sasuke had a flashback to the moment when he was on Itachi's lap in the office, and whipped his head away from Gaara, only to see a dark familiar figure in front of him, drinking all alone. He gasped in horror, and shoved Gaara off him frantically, pulling up his zip.

"What happened?" Gaara frowned at him.

"My brother's here… Let's get out." Sasuke whispered anxiously, relieved that his brother hadn't seen them yet.

"Oh. What's wrong anyway? We're not in school now." Gaara asked blankly.

"He has an issue with gays." Sasuke said exasperatedly, tugging hard at Gaara's sleeves, motioning him to leave.

"What? He looks gay himself." Gaara scoffed loudly. Sasuke immediately clamped his palm over Gaara's mouth, staring anxiously at the direction of his brother.

His brother was draining deeply from the glass of alcohol, his brows furrowed deeply as if troubled. He slammed the glass down and motioned for another, before burrowing his head under his arms.

Sasuke stared intensely at the sight before him, wondering what in the world happened to his brother, who usually seemed so strong and infallible. A wet stroke in a deft motion up his palm startled him out of his thoughts and he instantly pulled his hand away, wiping it on the napkin before him, glaring in disgust at the smirking guy.

"What are you doing?" He hissed.

"I couldn't breathe very well." Gaara shrugged.

Then he pointed lazily towards Itachi's direction and said, "Look, there's a guy approaching him now. He could be his boyfriend. He looks a little too old though."

Sasuke turned his head towards Itachi and nearly reeled over, aghast. Why was Uchiha Madara meeting his brother? He was never on good terms with the family, because Sasuke's father had been the one to inherit the sole Uchiha fortune. And now it seemed that Itachi was to be the next successor, surely he wouldn't meet him just for a drink?

Sasuke's heart thumped a little faster in anticipation, longing to eavesdrop on them, but knowing he couldn't afford to be seen. He gripped the edge of the couch in frustration.

Itachi motioned Madara to sit next to him, still wearing that distraught expression on his usually stoic face. Madara smiled at him purposefully and they begun speaking in low, hushed tones, with Itachi's face turning more distressed as they spoke.

"Hmmm doesn't seem like they're together. In fact your brother looks troubled." Gaara analysed belatedly.

"That's my uncle. He has long since estranged himself from our family. I wonder why he's meeting my brother." Sasuke blurted worriedly.

"Man they're really disturbing our activity. Let's just go then." Gaara said, bored.

"You can go by yourself. I'm staying." Sasuke snapped.

"Man, what's so interesting about your uncle talking to your brother? You're all relatives." Gaara groaned.

"Shut up. Just go if you're dissatisfied." Sasuke barked.

"Fine." Gaara growled in return, and grabbed Sasuke's wrists, lugging an appalled Sasuke towards his brother and uncle.

"Hi. What a surprise." Gaara said in a velvety voice as his voice appeared to drop an octave lower.

Sasuke glanced at the exit and back to his brother and uncle in deep frustration, finally training his eyes on his uncle instead, unable to meet the eyes of his brother as Gaara curled his fingers around his waist, stroking it territorially.

"Hi Sasuke. Long time no see. I was just catching up with your brother here. You've grown into a real handsome lad. Is that your boyfriend?" Madara beamed at him.

"No. He's just a nobody. We're going." Sasuke said sullenly as he pried Gaara's hands off him.

"Oh come on Sasuke, we were kissi—" Gaara's words cut off abruptly as Sasuke clamped a hand over his mouth and pulled him away, never even taking a single glance at his brother.

Sasuke dragged Gaara out of the bar, only unhanding him when they were far from the bar, near the lift.

"How dare you do this! You totally ruined my life!" Sasuke

yelled, his voice strident to the point of glass-shattering.

"You need to relax man. I'm helping your brother accept the fact that you like men." Gaara replied smoothly.

"Fuck you I don't need that. From now on, stay away from me." Sasuke snarled, his handsome features marred in dark fury. He wheeled on his heel and stormed away from the desolate figure.

Itachi sat on the stool, draining yet another glass of champagne. Madara had long left him alone in the bar, drowning his troubles away as he thought bitterly of Sasuke and Gaara. A tough-looking callused hand snatched his glass away. He stared up at the intruder.

"Kisame."

"Itachi, stop drinking so much." Kisame chastised as he slid on the stool that Madara previously occupied.

"It's none of your business." Itachi grabbed the glass back gruffly, downing the champagne, finding it strangely tasteless.

Kisame sighed deeply. "You wanted me to meet up, and you're telling me it's none of my business now? Itachi, tell me what's wrong."

"Sasuke… He made out with some punk guy." Itachi answered dully after a momentary silence.

"There must be something else you're not telling." Kisame sniffed, twirling his thick finger around the glass rim.

"…Nothing." Itachi replied shortly.

Kisame opened his mouth to retort, only to be cut off by a pair of hands clamping down on his broad shoulders.

"Yo! We heard that big brother Itachi has some trouble! What is it? Sasuke-kun again?" Deidara bounced as he spoke cheerfully, his shock of blond locks glowing a kaleidoscope from the prismatic lights.

Itachi glared at Kisame, his usual sable irises glowing an eerie red in the bar's lightings, sending an icy chill down Kisame's spine, who was vaguely reminded of vampires as he looked back at his friend, swallowing a gulp.

"Why did you ask them to come?" Itachi growled.

"Well… er… I figure that more people would cheer you up better?" Kisame proffered insipidly.

Itachi's grip on his glass tightened, the veins on his knuckles throbbing like a gnarled tree branch in a tempest.

"Oh come on, we're all friends, aren't we?" Kisame implored.

"Yea! We deserve to know! Don't we Sasori?" Deidara chirped, not too brightly. Sasori grunted a noncommittal reply.

"No you don't deserve anything from me. Just drink your fill and leave me alone." Itachi grunted and gulped down another glass of champagne.

The trio looked at each other helplessly until he suddenly shot up and headed to the men's restroom in a flash.

Kisame opened the door to hear someone retching horribly.

He sighed. "Itachi! We'll be outside waiting for you alright?" More retching followed.

Itachi puked till his throat ran dry, and he heaved emptily into the toilet bowl filled with grotesque vomit. He flushed the contents away in disgust, and stumbled out of the cubicle towards the sink to rinse the revolting taste out of his mouth.

After rinsing, he splashed his face with cool water to sober up. He paused after a short moment, feeling the cold droplets trickle down his chin into the sink. Like tears.

He looked up. Into the mirror that reflected Sasuke back to him. He couldn't deny it. They were nearly carbon copies of each other. Anyone could tell that they were blood brothers.

"Did I fall in love with my own reflection then?" He pondered, and smirked, before his face crumbled in torment.

But Sasuke was way more beautiful than he ever will be. His skin was as fair and smooth as pearl, yet it felt like silken fire to the touch, warm and breathing.

The tresses that framed the porcelain face were the colour of the night ocean, the darkest of black tinged with the slightest hint of a deep oceanic blue when specks of the endless ocean meet the rays of the pallid moon.

Itachi touched his own hair gingerly. His dull black could never quite compare with Sasuke's raven wings. The onyx eyes so like his own often shone with ignited fury, so full of zest and life. Unlike his vacant eyes, Itachi thought, smiling wryly.

Itachi's fingers slowly danced towards his lips, caressing it softly. Sasuke's lips were the barest hint of the palest coral, full and shapely, tender to the touch and tasted of sin. He was intoxicated with the petal-like lips that softened Sasuke's sharp, angular features, lending a frailty to his masculine beauty. The one night he had gotten a taste of the forbidden fruit, he had carved the very feel and taste of Sasuke's warm lips into his memory.

Sasuke was still almost a head shorter than he was, which made him seem in even greater need of protection. Itachi smirked at the notion of Sasuke finding out that Itachi had always thought of Sasuke as someone to protect. His proud little brother would be livid. Itachi's thoughts skidded to an abrupt halt at that moment.

_Brother_. This word fell like doom around him, resonating over and over in his mind like an echo. He hated this word, he hated his parents for bringing him into this world along with Sasuke, he hated himself for feeling this sin. He had to do everything to protect their brotherly bonds, to protect Sasuke. And he would do anything.

Itachi stared at the mirror again. Sasuke reflected back to him. Fuck. He clenched his fist tight, digging his nails deep into the flesh of his palm. If only they weren't brothers—

"Argh!" He shouted angrily and punched the offending mirror, shattering it in a thousand pieces. Blood trickled down from his bruised knuckles, warm and stinging. He stared down in satisfaction at the broken glass shards that glittered like deadly diamonds in the dim glow of the restroom. A dark droplet fell upon the glass, silent and heavy. The door flung open.

"What happened?! I heard…" Kisame trailed off upon seeing Itachi's fist.

"Sasori! Deidara! Itachi's hurt!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Impossible to Love You**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to the brilliant Masashi Kishimoto-sama. I am not Masashi Kishimoto-sama, unfortunately.

**Warnings:** Incest.

**Pairings:** ItaSasu, Side ShikaTema

**A/N:** Lovely reviews once again, thank you! Kaline Reine, thanks for favouriting my story! Sorry that the ItaSasu moments are kind of little, but it's still not time for Sasuke to know, I think. Panzy Mistress, I have that pic of JJ too! Well, SasuGaa do not have the spark, yeah I agree. But I guess Sasuke's just a typical teenage boy? Heh. I loved the ItaSasu lap scene too! BlueSharingan101, I don't think I'd make Itachi sacrifice in the exact way for Sasuke like in the manga, too horrible for me. But I guess there might be some sacrifice. If not where's the angst? XP xXxUchihaL0v3rxXx, I'm so happy you love reviewing. XD And yeah, NaruSasu is the best fluff! SasuNaru is too fake! I agree on your take with that! And I kind of love EveryonexSasu too… we're so evil! But I love being evil! XP Oh btw, I read the manga, which was why I decided to write this story anw, for I felt so sorry for Itachi. The worst death is one which is misunderstood. Itachi had died being misunderstood by the whole of Konoha, and his own brother hating him. Sigh. I didn't finish watching DeathNote too! For the very same reason! So it's not a crazy reason, haha.

* * *

As Kisame manoeuvred the driving wheel along the narrow empty road, Deidara stared mutely at Itachi's heavily bandaged hand whilst Itachi shifted slightly in his lap, muttering with his lids tightly shut. He then leant forward to give Sasori a nudge.

"What do you think caused him to do this?" He asked in a hushed voice.

Kisame rolled his eyes upwards as he sped around the neighbourhood in the pelting rain.

"Of course it must have been Sasuke. Man, he's got it bad for that kid."

Sasori agreed, or at least, the little wooden puppet of him that never left his side nodded its wooden head in agreement.

"Man, Sasori, can you stop bringing the puppet around? It gives me the creeps." Deidara complained.

"You don't know true art." Sasori growled menacingly.

"What!? Hello, you're talking to an artist here! What's truly beautiful are things that go up in a bang! A grand explosion! Itachi and his kid brother cumming together is a good example!" Deidara grinned wickedly.

"That's not art, struggling artist. That's sex. Art is truly beautiful only when it lasts for an eternity. You could use Itachi's love for Sasuke as an example, though he knows it is wrong, he still loves him so deeply, and will protect him, come what may. That is truly beautiful." Sasori ended dramatically, finally a sparkle landing on his earth-brown eyes framed by a thick fringe of dark lashes.

Deidara sputtered for a few seconds over Sasori's insult, before regaining his composure.

"Ha! Didn't know Sasori-dono is such a sap! Though seriously, have you ever considered talking more than just how wonderful your kind of art is? You've said more in these few minutes than the hour spent in the bar!" Deidara quipped smugly.

Sasori opened his mouth to reply, but Kisame cut him short.

"Hey you two, stop your artists' spat right now. We've reached his home. Deidara, check if he has his keys with him.

Deidara grumbled, but quickly found Itachi's keys, complete with a silver and blue keychain that bore both his and Sasuke's name.

"Man that's sick." Deidara grimaced.

"That's just Sasuke's gift to him when he was young. Can't you see the two words 'brothers forever' engraved behind?" Kisame rolled his beady eyes.

"Right right whatever, Itachi's bestest bud." Deidara muttered.

Deidara and Kisame dragged Itachi to the huge mansion, with Sasori opting to wait in the car. They waved the old butler and few maids away, and pulled him up the marble staircase, trudging towards his room. They finally reached his room, and heaved him towards his large bed together. His seemingly lifeless body landed with a thud on the bed. Kisame turned towards Deidara and flashed a sharp-toothed grin.

"Never knew he was that heavy yeah?"

Deidara glared at him as he panted heavily, his hands clutching tightly on his knees as his long tail of sunny hair swung past his shoulder.

"Damn that Sasori."

Kisame's grin died as he stared out at the open doorway.

"What's wr…" Deidara's voice appeared to vanish as he noticed Sasuke, a lone dark silhouette against the dimly lit corridor.

Kisame flashed another grin, this time a slightly awkward one.

"Hey Sasuke, your brother got dead drunk so we brought him back. Guess we got to go now, see ya!" With that he grabbed a dazed Deidara towards the door, almost stumbling when lightning flashed and a flash of pale blue illuminated Sasuke's dark obsidian eyes that narrowed at them, in sharp contrast against the alabaster skin. He was the epitome of an apparition straight out of a Japanese horror flick, albeit a hauntingly beautiful one.

Sasuke then trailed them to the house door, and as Kisame turned to close the door, he spotted him standing right behind them, with the wizened and bent butler next to him, appearing like a goblin. Kisame nearly jumped in shock.

"I'm just going to lock the door after you." Sasuke said irritably, his knitted eyebrows finally breaking the stoic expression on his face.

"Oh, right. Goodnight then." Kisame and Deidara waved weakly, before speeding back to their car in the storm. Heavy, cold fat drops seeped through their clothes into their bare skin, stinging like sharp needles as they ran.

"What took you both so long, you know I hate waiting." Sasori grumbled when they finally reached the car. Both men ignored him, conversing amongst themselves.

"Fuck that kid is creepier than Itachi. He just crept up behind us like that, without a single sound!" Deidara shuddered.

"Yeah, I don't understand why he grew up to be like this. He was such a cute kid, from the pictures that Itachi showed us." Kisame sighed.

Sasuke returned to his brother's room and stole a peek through the open door. His brother lay like a dead log, sprawled in an awkward position on the bed. His shoes dripped water down to carpeted floor in a ticking motion, pooling into a dark ominous puddle that resembled blood.

Thunder crashed again, deafening in Sasuke's ears, and he winced slightly before noticing that the windows were open, blowing cold rain towards his brother's bed. He hurriedly closed the flapping windows and went to remove his brother's wet shoes and socks, clicking his tongue as he did so.

He then moved up to pull his brother into a more comfortable sleeping position, during which he noted that Itachi's clothes were wet as well. He unbuttoned Itachi's shirt and peeled it off him, panting slightly from the effort exerted at supporting Itachi's dead weight. He then proceeded to tuck Itachi's head over the pillows whilst pulling off his hair tie.

As he pulled the covers over Itachi, he heard a soft low muttering followed by a groan, sounding strangely familiar to his ears. He just couldn't seem to place it. He had never heard Itachi groan before, and yet it sounded so familiar… He leant closer to listen to the mutterings.

"I will always protect you… no matter… what… but I must protect… I can't…" Garbled strings of words fell from his brother's lips.

Sasuke shrunk back upon hearing these words. They felt like a secret he had trespassed upon, a secret he had no right to know. And yet he had never seen Itachi so open before. He traced his index finger along Itachi's cold, damp face, wondering what deep secrets his brother held. He longed to see the hidden side of Itachi.

He slid closer to his now silent brother, absently stroking Itachi's shadowed jaw. He wanted to know who was the person with the power to touch Itachi's heart, the person whom Itachi wanted to protect. He had yearned for so long to engage Itachi's attention, and yet Itachi had already been enraptured by a woman, his future sister-in-law. He wondered what kind of person she was to be able to capture Itachi's heart. She must be a truly capable person…

A heavy chain seemed to lock itself around his heart, sinking it down to the pits of his stomach. Just then, a hand shot out to grab his wrist, sending his heart back to its rightful place as he almost started in fright. It didn't feel right, it had not the feel of human skin; in fact it seemed to be entirely wrapped in cloth.

His eyes travelled down to the hand of the owner. It was heavily bandaged. He almost gasped. Who could have done it? Wait… Itachi had met up with Madara just now… could Madara have caused it? Not likely. Though Madara had not contacted their family in a long time, he wouldn't go so far. It could be due to the mystery person Itachi wanted so much to protect, since he kept on mumbling about her. But why did Itachi hurt himself because of a person he wanted to protect? Sasuke frowned down at his brother's vexed face.

Another hand shot out to grab at Sasuke's already captive wrist. Sasuke tugged slightly but the hold tightened.

"Don't leave me…please… don't hate me… I just want to protect you…" Itachi muttered with his eyes closed, a frown of distress creasing his sleeping brow.

"Nii-san… it's Sasuke…" Sasuke flushed in spite of himself as he whispered to his brother. He never knew his aloof brother to be capable of deep emotions other than anger.

"I love you…" Itachi uttered, seemingly not hearing Sasuke's words.

Sasuke's face heated up even further, for some unknown reason. He could hear his own heart pounding so forcefully that the sound seemed to reverberate in the whole room. His brother had thought he was the woman. He needed to get out of this room fast. The whole atmosphere was getting too awkward. He slapped his brother's hands away and darted out of the room.

The next morning Sasuke walked down the stairs to find only his parents and the maids in the dining room. He slid down on a chair and grabbed a single bun. Fugaku put down the newspapers, regarding Sasuke with a deep frown.

"Is your brother still sleeping? Fancy him, at this hour."

"It's Saturday anyway, otou-san, let Itachi rest a while more. He must be tired from running the school. Look, even our Sasuke is yawning." Mikoto replied, smiling at Sasuke kindly.

"That's no excuse. And Sasuke went out till late yesterday night, according to our butler. Sasuke, get your brother down this instant." Fugaku growled.

Sasuke nodded mutely whilst his mother stared at his father in mild exasperation. He barely stirred when Fugaku stopped him again.

"Don't bother. Your brother's already awake."

Sasuke spun his head to look at Itachi strolling down the stairs, looking every bit as expressionless as usual, though the creases around his eyes appeared deeper and darker than usual. Sasuke marvelled silently at his brother's ability in smothering his emotions. He was a completely different person yesterday night. This made Sasuke wonder which was the real Itachi.

Sasuke watched Itachi glide down the stairs effortlessly, his eyes scrutinizing Itachi's every action. Itachi raised a single eyebrow at Sasuke's intense gaze, and Sasuke immediately whipped his head back to his plate of sunny-side up eggs, twisting his neck almost violently as he did so.

Itachi moved swiftly towards the table and apologised politely to their parents, bowing slightly as he did, before settling down on the intricately carved chair next to Sasuke. The breakfast carried on in an uneasy silence that was thickening with each evanescent tick of the gilt hands on the mother-of-pearl face of the black marble grandfather clock that stood tall and proud in the dining room.

Finally Fugaku finished his breakfast and folded his newspaper. He stood up from the head of the table and proceeded to leave, with Mikoto hastily scrambling after him in a flutter.

He paused and rounded on his heel, only looking at Itachi as he uttered, "Take care of the house this weekend. Your mother and I are going on a short business trip."

Sasuke bristled slightly at the sight of his very own father neglecting him again in favour of his older and so-called more capable brother, before returning to stab his cold eggs. Itachi nodded briefly in acknowledgement of their father's words and watched his parents leave silently, the maids bowing low as they exited from the dining room. Itachi waved the maids away shortly after, leaving the two of them alone in the enormous dining room. Sasuke finally cut into the burning silence, unable to retain his curiosity.

"Nii-san… you're in love right?" He blurted, still staring at his burst egg yolk oozing from the centre of the egg.

"…What are you talking about?" Itachi replied after a momentary silence.

"Yesterday night you were drunk, and kept talking about protecting someone, so I figured…"

"Sasuke. Look at me."

Sasuke glanced up from his plate only to see Itachi leaning down towards his tilted face, and a finger that stretched even closer, jabbing his forehead abruptly. He yelped in surprise as he was nearly thrown off balance, and immediately scowled at his brother's smile.

"What the hell are you doing, Itachi?"

"I just felt like doing it. Haven't done that in years anyway."

"When you did that in the past, it's always 'sorry otouto, I can't do this and that.' So this just means that 'sorry otouto, I can't tell you' doesn't it?" Sasuke harrumphed, folding his arms.

"You've grown smarter."

"Hmmph! Whatever. I'm going out later."

"With Gaara? To drink?"

"No! With Naruto and the others. To eat." Sasuke spat his answers.

"Stick close to your current friends. Gaara is not a trustworthy person."

"Is that up for you to decide?" Sasuke retorted, and stood up from his seat, feeling oddly superior looking down at his brother.

"Just trust me."

"How can I trust someone who doesn't even tell me his secrets?" Sasuke answered bitterly, and walked out of the room. Itachi remained seated, gazing at the retreating back of his little brother.

Naruto slurped his boiling bowl of ramen noisily, unleashing a magnificent burp after his satisfying third bowl. The group of girls admiring Sasuke and Neji cringed at his antics, before returning their lovesick puppy-eyed gazes to the two handsome boys. Naruto turned to Sasuke, finally speaking after ordering a fourth bowl.

"Why can't the rest make it man? We were supposed to go bungee jumping today! Without a huge crowd, it's such a bore!" He whined incessantly.

"Well, Shikamaru and Kiba are out on a date, and Shino is apparently catching bugs with a fellow bug-lover girl, whilst Lee is busy working out with Gai-sensei again." Neji noted mechanically.

"Those shitasses are all on a date? Except for that Thick Brows, who ditched us for his 'idol' again! Damn why are we left on the shelves? We're the hottest of them all!" Naruto huffed indignantly.

"Shikamaru's out with Temari anyway, I don't think you like her type. And Kiba is out with that shy girl from the club."

"Oh Hyuuga Hinata? She shares your surname, buddy! You're practically cousins! Isn't that cool? Temari from the girl school opposite ours? She's so scary. Just what does Shikamaru see in her? She's older than us too! Hinata is a tad weird too… And Shino's fellow bug-lover? I'm starting to think it's good that we're single." Naruto shuddered.

"Please, sharing the same surname doesn't necessarily mean that we're related. It's just fate that brought our ancestors to the same area to settle down in, that's all." Neji sniffed haughtily.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Naruto asked, his huge ocean orbs round in bafflement.

"You don't know that our first names originated from the type of places we lived in? Trust you not knowing your own history!" Neji scoffed, his nose held high in an expression of extreme snootiness.

"History's boring anyway. Sasuke-teme, what's wrong? You've been awfully quiet, even more so than usual."

"…Nothing."

"What nothing!? I haven't gotten back at you for hanging up on me you know? You're such—Hey! Isn't that Shikamaru? And Temari!?"

Naruto bounced up from his seat, and dashed towards the couple a few tables away. He pounced onto Shikamaru, slamming his palms down on Shikamaru's shoulders and started shaking him.

"Hey! What a surprise! How's your date?"

"Naruto!" Shikamaru exclaimed, his usually lazy eyes wide in shock. He hastily lowered the volume of his voice at the sharp gaze of his female companion. Sasuke mulled over his ramen whilst they conversed in inaudible tones, completely uninterested in their small talk. Neji glanced at them for a second, before looking over at Sasuke.

"Are you still pondering over the stranger at the club? What did he do to you?" He asked softly.

"No… it's not that. I'm fine, really." Sasuke replied dully. Neji narrowed his pale eyes at him before switching his attention to the trio walking over to them.

"I convinced them to join us! Come, come have a seat!" Naruto invited proudly, unaware of the many eyes trained on him in the restaurant. Neji shook his head at Naruto though he shifted over to Sasuke's side to give the couple a space of their own.

Temari smiled coyly at Sasuke and spoke.

"When Naruto told me you were here too I was so happy. My brother has told me a lot about you. He likes you. But you rejected him recently eh? My brother's never been rejected before. He was so devastated. Why did you turn him down?"

"…Who's your brother?"

"Why, Gaara of course! He didn't tell you about me? Man, he's still as self-centred as ever." Temari wagged her finger at Sasuke, who stared at her with his mouth slack.

"You don't look alike…" He said weakly.

"Oh I bleached my hair blonde… and he shaved his brows. Oops, don't tell him I told you that! So, tell me, what's so bad about my brother? He's quite a nice person you know. You just have to know him better." Temari winked.

"Wait! Sasuke! Who's the fellow after you? And I tell you, Temari, Sasuke's not gay!"

"He's the redhead at the club…" "Oh you've never heard of the things my dear brother told me about." Sasuke and Temari answered in the same chorus.

Sasuke and Naruto both paled at Temari's comment as they stared at her with their mouths agape. Even Neji dropped his chopsticks at that humming moment. Only Shikamaru fidgeted nervously in the tense atmosphere.

"Is it true, Sasuke?" Naruto finally questioned weakly.

"…Yes. But I just found out recently…" Sasuke answered quietly.

"Anyhow, Sasuke, do give Gaara a chance. He really likes you. Though it may have been lust initially, and he had an ulterior motive in getting into the school, he—"

"What do you mean by _ulterior motive_?" Sasuke interrupted her in suspicion.

"I, er, well… I promised not to say anything. Well, gotta go now. Shikamaru, let's go!" Temari dragged Shikamaru away in a flash, waving goodbye to them hurriedly. Sasuke's hand wrapped into a tight fist. Gaara would have lots to explain on Monday.

"You're… gay." Naruto repeated, dumbfounded.

"Yes. So what?" Sasuke asked irritably.

"I must have turned you gay from my accusations. I'm so sorry! Please turn back!" Naruto pleaded, clasping his grubby fingers together.

Sasuke cast his eyes at the ceiling at Naruto's gibberish. Neji contemplated them both in silence, before he spoke.

"I'm gay too."

"That's not a big surprise. Just look at your hair." Naruto pointed out after being startled. Neji pursed his lips at him as his fingers involuntarily reached out to pat his long hair tenderly.

"Oh well, I've got something to admit too… I'm bi." Naruto whispered the last word loudly.

He hurriedly explained himself when the two turned to stare at him incredulously. "I still love boobs, they're gorgeous. But surely you guys would have thought it was odd that I used to love cross-dressing when we were young? Actually I discovered it recently as well… in the club… I realised that Neji's hair was very mesmerising. It was so long and silky… No! Don't get me wrong! I don't like you that way!" Naruto waved his arms at a pale Neji in a fluster; his own face flushed a dark scarlet.

Sasuke looked on at them in amusement and a slight twinge of relief, for he had been living in trepidation over how Naruto and the others would view him upon discovering his sexual orientation. Now that he had discovered that they were of his kind as well the teetering sense of disquietude finally dissipated. At least Naruto wouldn't blow up and kick a huge fuss. Sasuke smirked at the pair as he returned to his cold ramen; his appetite returned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Impossible to Love You**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to the brilliant Masashi Kishimoto-sama. I am not Masashi Kishimoto-sama, unfortunately.

**Warnings:** Incest, and a stupid ass pervert in this chapter.

**Pairings:** ItaSasu, Slight NaruNeji

**A/N: **Ok, I totally hated one scene in the chapter. It involves a snake creep. Argh. Thank you reviewers, as usual, the reviews were marvelicious and helped so much in the development of some parts of the story. Kaira-chan15, a new reader/reviewer for this story! Thank you so much for reviewing every chapter! I find that I seem to write many funny scenes despite setting this story as _angst_! Lol. Panzy Mistress, yay you loved my ItaSasu scene! Thank you! Sigh yea GaaSasu certainly don't have the spark, but I kind of find them sexy together. Oops. BlueSharingan101, I don't know when will Sasuke find out too! Haha this story is so not completed. Sigh. Hence the updates are a little slower, this chapter is shorter, because writer's block seems to a contagious disease all writers get. xXxUchihaL0v3rxXx, here's a jar of yaoi cookies!! Cool that you didn't hate Itachi, sigh I totally did. I'm so stupid. There were some signs, but I simply refused to believe that Itachi was good. Poor Sasuke, poor me. Hehe. I had thought Sai was a rejected experiment of Orochimaru somehow who was so crazy about Sasuke. Haha! Oh I went to listen to the song! Jaejoongie's voice at the beginning is really the best!! XD So gentle and gorgeous! LOVES!

* * *

Sasuke reached home past midnight, and stole across the long winding corridors towards his room. Just as he was approaching Itachi's room, he remembered that his parents weren't at home and relaxed his stride. When he reached Itachi's door, he noted that it was slightly ajar.

Light streamed out through the hole in a single shard of pale lemon glimmer. His foot landed softly on the floor as he pressed one eye through the crack, careful not to rest his weight on the oak door. Itachi reclined on his velvet couch; a phone cradled on his hand. Sasuke pressed his ear nearer to the door, but yet he could hear naught except for low mutterings.

He leant closer, frustrated, and at that moment, his phone rang. Shrieking into the deathly still. He stared down at it in horror, his heart almost bursting out of its cage. He scampered away from the door just as it swung wide open. Itachi stared down at him, his face solemn.

"What are you doing outside my door?"

"N-Nothing. I was just walking past." Sasuke answered lamely.

"Your phone sounded awfully near though."

"Well my volume was at the highest, I guess."

"Hmm. Why were you out till late?"

"I just had too much to talk to with my friends. Since when are you like kaa-san?" Sasuke grumbled, his lips curved downwards in a sulky droop.

Itachi's lips tweaked into a small smile as he ruffled Sasuke's hair.

"Goodnight, Sasuke."

Sasuke sulked at the small-boy treatment before wishing his brother a goodnight. As he lumbered towards his own room he touched his hair, wondering why Itachi was treating him like they were back in those days when Sasuke was still young. The flick on the forehead today as well… And Itachi hadn't wished Sasuke goodnight for a long time…

Maybe the woman Itachi loved was influencing him to be more caring… But Sasuke had never seen Itachi so exhausted before. This mystery lady must be a difficult case. Sasuke wheeled on his heel and gazed at the closed door shrouded in darkness. It was then he remembered the abominable phone call that nearly exposed him. He flipped open his phone. One missed call. Gaara. He snapped it shut again and trudged back to his room.

When he had done with showering and was lounging in his bed, his cellphone rang again. He flipped his phone open in exasperation; Gaara had already given him three missed calls. If he dared to call again Sasuke would switch his phone off for the night— It was Naruto. He answered the phone grumpily.

"_SASUKE!"_

"Don't shout into my ear."

"_Sorry, but I think I'm in trouble."_

"Hn."

"_I think… I'm in lust with Neji's hair."_

"You said that."

"_No! I'm really serious about it! You've got to save me! Introduce me to some hot babes!"_

Sasuke cringed at the word 'babes'. A nasty reminder about a particular jerk crashed over like a tidal wave. When he sees him again he had to stop him from saying the word 'babe'. It was awfully corny; and only reserved for girls. He loathed the word with all his being.

"_Sasuke?"_

"I think you've forgotten a very important fact. I'm gay." Sasuke replied sardonically.

"_Shit! Oh no… do you think there's any possibility that Neji would find me sexy in any way? I mean, he's gay too."_ Naruto added hurriedly.

"I don't find you sexy, dobe."

"_I'm not asking you!"_

"I'm not Neji. How'd I know? I'm just giving you my gay perspective."

"_Fuck, teme! Argh! I'm wasting my hard-earned money in calling you for advice, and all you're doing is mocking me!"_

"I'm not a love specialist."

"_Since when did I tell you I like Neji!? I only like his hair! His personality is utterly loathsome! He's pompous, arrogant, full of himself, snobbish, high-and-mighty… and he always yammers about predestined fates! Which I find is total bullshit!"_

"Are you trying to brag about your limited vocabulary for the word 'proud'? Anyway, why are you so worked up? If you really like Neji, just chase after him."

"_How many times must I tell you I don't frigging like that stuck-up prissy prince!"_

"Alright. Just rub yourself in front of his picture then."

"_TEME!"_

"What do you want from me, usuratonkachi? Do you want me to message Neji now to ask if he finds you sexy? Or better yet, call him so I can hear the fluster in his voice?" Sasuke asked cynically, rolling his eyes.

"_Hey that's a brilliant idea! Do that! But don't tell him that it was from me!"_

"You're serious?" Sasuke asked, stupefied.

"_Yeah! …You don't think it's a good idea?"_

"I guess it's fine…"

"_Alright! Call me back later!"_

The phone clicked shut. Sasuke blinked his eyes rapidly. Naruto was of unsound mind, there was no doubt about it. He quickly dialled Neji's number, and waited.

"_Hello."_

"Neji, I've a question for you."

"_What is it?"_

"Do you find Naruto attractive?" Sasuke had to use superhuman force to hold in check his laughter that was bubbling within him, tickling his sides.

"_You mean you do?"_

"Huh?"

"_No? Then why are you asking this question?"_ Neji's voice sounded wary.

"I was just wondering… Well, Naruto found your hair alluring. So I just thought—"

"_No matchmaking, please."_

"Hn. Why not?"

"_We're friends, that's why! It'd be weird. Besides, Naruto is too noisy, brash and over-confident."_

"I'm not trying to bring you guys together, actually. I'm just wondering if you find Naruto attractive. Personally, I find him adorable, at times when he isn't being too loud."

"…_Yeah he's cute, I guess. I do admire his determination."_

"Okay. So what type of guy do you like?"

"…_I've got to go now."_

"Alright, goodbye."

"_Goodnight."_

Sasuke dialled Naruto's number, duly proud that he understood Neji so well that he knew what would get Neji to get off the line fast.

"_Sasuke!"_

"He says you're kind of cute and he admires your determination, after much probing by me. And for the cute part, I had to torture my poor tongue by conjuring lies about you being adorable first, to get him to agree."

"_Jeez. Thanks for your sucky information. But he truly said that he liked my never-say-die attitude? Cool!"_

"Alright I'm going to sleep. Dream about Neji tonight." He clicked the phone shut before Naruto could bellow into his battered ears.

A soft chime of music indicated he had a new message. Without opening it he knew it was from the dobe.

'_Teme! I don't like Neji! Have a nightmare about the redhead watshisname tonight! XP' _

Sasuke tossed the phone into his drawer, before surrendering to the shadowy realms of sleep.

On Monday, Sasuke sat at the desk, drumming his fingers. Gaara slunk into the office, and tried to catch his eye, but he ignored the redhead totally as he begun to take a slip of paper and doodle once again. He would certainly prefer teaching music to this office boredom. Too bad he needed to learn management ropes through being a pathetic administrative help, he thought bitterly.

Sasuke suddenly perked up as an idea dawned down on him. He could play the violin at restaurants on weekends! He must begin searching the newspapers at night. Or he could always open up a newspaper right now… Sasuke stole a peek behind to check if anyone's looking, and his eyes fell on two figures conversing at the back of the office. Orochimaru and Gaara. Sasuke narrowed his black orbs in suspicion, as the two glanced at him discreetly whilst they spoke. Gaara looked dejected, whilst Orochimaru looked extremely displeased.

Sasuke swung his head back to the front of the office and interlocked his fingers as he rested his elbows on the table. He knew that Orochimaru had something to do with Gaara's entering the school with a certain agenda. He definitely had to find out what exactly was the secret agenda later.

A steaming cup of green tea cut across his vision as a pale hand rested it on the front desk. He gazed up into a pair of jade green eyes heavily lined with kohl, and his lips thinned as he shot daggers at the redhead.

"It's my apology to you. Whatever my sister had said, do not take it to heart." Gaara explained.

"You bring me tea to seek forgiveness? I'm not that cheap." Sasuke sneered.

"I could bring you to movies later, or wherever you want to go. Please accept my apology." Gaara said in a low voice, his head bowed low.

"Did Orochimaru ask you to do that? Why is he helping you?" Sasuke drilled.

"…He's my father's friend. I'll explain everything to you after work, when there's time."

"Just leave me be. I'm in no mood for your explanations right now."

Gaara merely continued staring at him with a pair of plaintive green eyes.

"If you don't leave now, I'll kick your balls later after hearing your excuse for your _ulterior motive_." Sasuke threatened, fury igniting his eyes into black pits of fire.

"It's nothing much really. If you'll just give me the chance—" Gaara implored. Sasuke gripped his wrist, squeezing it with all his strength, leaving red finger welts when he finally let go.

"Get out of my face now, or else."

Once Gaara finally retreated, Sasuke heaved an enormous sigh. He glanced at the cooling tea, and took several sips. His throat was as scratchy as the Sahara Desert after all that talking. He hated expending his energy to irritants. He crunched his face slightly at the odd taste of the tea, wondering what paltry brand of green tea they had in school.

A soft icy touch that pierced through his clothes made him jump. He turned his head to find manicured snow-white fingers caressing his shoulder. He stood up instantly, brushing the invisible specks of dust off his shoulder when the hand removed itself. Orochimaru stood in front of him, grinning lasciviously. He scowled at him, on his guard as he folded his arms in automatic protection.

"Come to my office, I need to speak to you." He beckoned as he sauntered towards his office. Sasuke tagged behind, his scowl deepening.

"Close the door after you and come here." Orochimaru commanded in a silky voice. Sasuke shut it cautiously and marched perfunctorily towards the hated person reclining on the sofa.

"Take a seat." Orochimaru patted the empty space next to him. Sasuke sat next to the ledge of the sofa. Orochimaru simply smiled and shifted his bottom next to Sasuke, pressing his thigh against Sasuke's.

"What do you want to say? Hurry up and speak!" Sasuke said harshly.

"I just want to tell you… that I miss your young and firm body." Orochimaru grinned lecherously and lunged at him.

Orochimaru crushed Sasuke with his weight and latched on his neck as he swiftly unbuttoned Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke gasped and tried to hit him, but his hands were trapped by Orochimaru's frame. He slid his right hand out whilst his left worked on pushing Orochimaru off him. His right hand curled around Orochimaru's collar and yanked hard. It drew Orochimaru back in surprise and he used his head to knock against Orochimaru's hard, before wrenching himself free and rushing to the door.

As he was reaching the door, the room seemed to spin. He wobbled on his feet that appeared to be rocking on a ship in stormy waters, attempting to maintain his balance. However the room did not stop spinning. Instead, it spun faster till his vision was a complete whirl and he fell onto the floor with a heavy thud. Orochimaru loomed above him, tall and ominous as he nailed a heavy shoe-clad foot on Sasuke's back, making him cry out in pain.

"Why do you always make it so tough? You could have just leant back and enjoyed it." Orochimaru sneered as he bent down to yank Sasuke's jeans down roughly, exposing his derriere to the cold air. He pinched it hard, enjoying Sasuke's squirming.

"You… why am I groggy? The tea…"

"You are really sharp to catch on so fast, but it's too late. Oh your butt is so smooth and firm." He purred as he stroked Sasuke's rump. A churning mix of terror and hatred seized Sasuke's whole being as he realised what would happen to him in the next moment. He snarled and hissed at Orochimaru like a wildcat trapped in a cage. Ferocious, but unthreatening.

The door creaked open at that moment. Sasuke glanced up and saw his own brother, staring at them in shock that gave way rapidly to a inferno rage that contorted his handsome face, his eyes blazing with outrage. He could have wept at the time; he had never been more humiliated.

Before he could do anything however, Itachi had charged forward like a seething mad bull and thrown Orochimaru off him. Itachi pounced onto Orochimaru and punched his face so hard Sasuke was sure he heard a crack.

Sasuke quickly chose that moment to pull up his pants and button his shirt, kneeling on the hard ground when his still spinning vision made his legs crumble into a heap after barely standing for a few seconds. By the time he finished fumbling with his shirt buttons, he heard Itachi finally speak, his voice dripping with deadly poison.

"Touch Sasuke again, and you'd die."

Orochimaru merely cackled, or rather, gurgled in blood-filled laughter as his mouth dripped in crimson blood.

"You can't do that, you know it. Unless you want the world to know about your shameful deed—" Itachi punched him once again.

"Sasuke, let's go." Itachi let go of a still sniggering Orochimaru and dragged Sasuke out of the office. He pulled Sasuke towards his own office amidst the whispers, shooting death-glares to everyone in the general office.

Once they entered his office, Itachi manoeuvred Sasuke to his couch and wrapped his arms around his brother. He brushed his fingers along Sasuke's hair, trying to soothe him.

"The room's still spinning…" Sasuke commented faintly, before slipping into unconsciousness, hearing a disembodied voice calling out his name frantically.

When he finally came to, he realised he was still in his brother's office. His brother was speaking on the phone, his voice almost cracking with panic.

"I'm afraid I can't attend the meeting today, an—an emergency occurred in school. I need to fix it."

Sasuke hobbled towards his brother, his gait unsteady, and clamped a palm on the broad shoulder, leaning his whole weight on Itachi.

Itachi spun around so fast Sasuke nearly lost his footing, but was saved in time by a strong arm enveloping his waist.

"I'll call you back later." Itachi breathed into the receiver and immediately turned his gaze down at his pale sibling.

"Sasuke, are you alright? This is the last meeting I'm going to cancel today, and then I can bring you home later."

"No. Don't. I'm fine. I just need to rest for a while. I didn't drink up all the tea…"

"He put something in your tea? That scoundrel. I swear—"

"Never mind that. I don't want to hear of it anymore."

Itachi scooped Sasuke into his arms and brought him to the couch, laying him down gingerly as if he was made of frail china.

"You need to go home and, you've to quit this job now. It's too dangerous. I'll answer to otou-san."

"…No. I won't quit. I must not let Oro—Orochimaru think I'm afraid of him."

"Then from now on you will answer only to me. Tell him that if he ever dares to speak to you again. But you should rest, at least for today. Go home, Sasuke. I'll fetch you after I cancel the last meeting."

"Nii-san. Did you even hear me? I said I'm fine. I can go home on my own. Your work is more important." Sasuke's lips quavered, and he hastily bit down on them and cast his eyes down upon his lap.

Itachi shut his lids in the torment that clawed at his eyes, his being, his heart. He couldn't help himself but indulge just this once… he leant forward and pressed his lips onto Sasuke's forehead. Sasuke stilled in bewilderment, before melting into his brother's rare embrace. At least, through this terrible ordeal, he had found something to cherish. His brother cared for him. Itachi held him for a long minute, relishing this moment of affection that he had not permitted himself in a long time.

After resting for half an hour, Sasuke stood up and smiled at Itachi, his coral lips curving into a brilliant smile that Itachi had not seen for years and dearly missed. Sasuke then turned slowly and left the office, his smile sliding off his face as he reached for the door knob.

When he was removing his bag from the locker at the hallway, a hand laid itself on his shoulder. He jerked his entire frame away in response, calming down slightly upon seeing bleak green irises staring at him. He turned away from the person and slammed his locker.

"What?"

"Did Orochimaru-san do anything to you? Why did Itachi-san bring you out of his office? And you're leaving now?" Gaara asked quietly.

"The tea. You were in it with him. Stop pretending any longer." Sasuke muttered, walking towards the sheltered walkway that led to the open gates of the school.

"What are you talking about?"

"My brother was right. I shouldn't have trusted someone like you. Even when exposed you're lying through your teeth."

Gaara fell in next to him, his footsteps matching Sasuke's as they strolled, making no attempts to reach out to Sasuke.

"I've nothing to do with whatever just happened to you, really. If Orochimaru-san did something to you, it wasn't my fault. I only listened to him because he's my father's friend. I'm serious about you."

Sasuke ignored him and flagged down a cab, slipping in effortlessly as he slammed the door on Gaara's rueful face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Impossible to Love You**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to the brilliant Masashi Kishimoto-sama. I am not Masashi Kishimoto-sama, unfortunately.

**Warnings:** Incest.

**Pairing:** ItaSasu

**A/N: **Sorry, I updated later than usual due to stupid ass writer's block. But this chapter is longer so do forgive me! Updates are going to be even more sporadic from now on, I'm afraid, for my new term in university has commenced again, and I'm studying a challenging module in Business, way out of my social sciences league. Sigh. Kaira-chan15, wow I don't know why I can make funny speeches in stories, but never in real life. I'm a pretty serious person actually. Haha. Panzy Mistress, well actually I never really thought that my plot would end up this way, with every ItaSasu scene being unravelled so gradually. But I like it, and I'm glad you do too! And do you know, I strived on your last comment on wondering if Neji and Naruto had anything going to create the Naruto-love-Neji's-hair scene? So thank you for your inspiring review and please continue with lots more! XP xXxUchihaL0v3rxXx, I love 'Why have I fallen in love with you', 'Shine', 'A Thousand Years' Love', 'Holding Back The Tears', 'One', 'Dangerous Mind', all their acapellas… the list could go on actually. I'm just mad about DBSK. Especially Jae Joong, because of his pretty voice and looks! Have you heard his solos? They're awesome! Haha, poor thing, you share your birthday with that snake freak! Don't worry, I'm sure you're nothing like him. XD

* * *

When Itachi arrived home, it was dinnertime. Sasuke however, was no where to be found. He turned his gaze upon his parents.

"Where's Sasuke?"

"He called to say he wouldn't be back for dinner. Didn't he tell you?" Mikoto answered, her soft eyes widening in perplexity.

"…No."

Itachi settled down easily on the chair and tucked in to the food. To his parents and everyone else looking on in the room, his face showed no outward evidence of distress, but deep in his mind wild scenarios raced across and a surge of panic clutched at his heart with a vice-like grip.

Once he was done with dinner, a lone figure strolled into the dining room casually. Mikoto's full lips curved into a bright smile upon seeing Sasuke as he greeted them in his usual sullen manner. Fugaku nodded his head barely as he left the room. Mikoto spread her arms open. Sasuke walked to her reluctantly and she hugged him lovingly, tousling his hair.

"Kaa-san! I'm no longer a kid!" Sasuke frowned down at her petite build.

"You'd always be my baby in my heart. Now why didn't you tell your brother that you wouldn't be home for dinner? He asked about you the minute he reached home." Mikoto wagged a slender finger at Sasuke.

"Oh… I forgot. Sorry." Sasuke peered at his indifferent brother before returned his gaze to his mother.

"So how'd it go?" Mikoto asked excitedly.

"They liked me. I guess I won't be home for dinner everyday now. What would otou-san say though?" Sasuke bit his lips.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him for you. Tell your brother the good news! He looks so curious." Mikoto winked at Sasuke and left the table.

"Where'd you go?" Itachi uttered.

"I went to look for another part-time job. I'm going to play the violin in a restaurant nearby our house. But I'm still continuing this job." Sasuke added quickly.

"Why did you look for another job?"

"I don't like to sit at the desk I guess. This new job gives me something to look forward to in the holidays." Sasuke shrugged.

"Orochimaru'd resigned."

"What!? What did otou-san say?"

"He'd already informed otou-san. He said it was about time for him to retire, that sneaky bastard." Itachi blurted, his hand clenching into a tight fist, his dark slanted eyes blazing.

"Well I suppose it's all for the better then." Sasuke said, reining in a fond smile at his brother's action.

Itachi looked up at Sasuke then, before thwarting his eyes quickly as he cleared his throat.

"Yes. I've got to go to my room now. I'll fetch you to school tomorrow."

"Nii-san…"

Itachi paused midway across the room.

"Your new girlfriend is really changing you. You're going to report to her later?" Sasuke smirked at the back of Itachi's long midnight black tail.

Itachi rounded on his heel slowly, ignoring the hushed sniggers of their servants around them. He dragged his feet purposefully to where Sasuke stood. Sasuke took a step back intuitively, looking up at Itachi's stoic face. Itachi's impossibly long arm stretched forward, and his finger struck Sasuke's forehead once again.

"Itachi!" Sasuke growled, rubbing his sore forehead.

Itachi smiled at him before wheeling back to walk away from. Sasuke stared at the vanishing back of his brother. It was rare enough to see a smile out of the expressionless mask, but something else was different. There appeared to be a hint of grief behind the smile. But Itachi's face was always irritatingly imperturbable, so Sasuke couldn't be certain.

Maybe it was love. People said love brought joy beyond measure, sometimes incredible pain. Sasuke wondered if the mysterious woman was bringing his brother pain.

The urge to rush forward to embrace his brother, to whisper words of comfort gnawed at Sasuke's insides, but his feet refused to budge. He stood firmly fixed upon the ground like a marble statue.

Once he was done with lazing in front of the television that broadcasted a two-hour special documentary about venomous snakes, he crept up to his bedroom, for it was already twelve midnight. He stole across the dark hallway past his parent's bedroom, where no light escaped the shut doors. They were fast asleep.

He tiptoed towards his brother's room, and stilled outside the door. A silvery-gold beam winded out from the corners of the oak door, indicating that his brother was still awake. He raised a hesitant hand to knock on the door, wondering if he should wish his brother goodnight, considering the recent light of events. A deafening bang from Itachi's room made him retract his hand instantly.

"Why did you do that!? I already gave you the money! What more do you want from me?" Itachi boomed from within.

Sasuke frowned to himself. Itachi was being blackmailed? By whom? And why? What did the person have against him? Sasuke streaked past Itachi's room and finally reached his destination, his heart convulsing against his ribs as he plopped face-down on his made bed. Sasuke buried his nose deep into the fluffy pillow, his mind a rollercoaster of fantastic conglomerations of exaggerated impending doom for Itachi.

_A gigantic snake slithered towards Sasuke, its jaws gaping wide. A long forked tongue flickered out, almost touching Sasuke's nose as its fangs shone under the sun. _

_Sasuke stumbled away from it, crumbling into a sitting position on the soil as he stared at it dumbly. A wave of faintness overtook him and froze a sheet of ice over his body, making him numb to the point he couldn't feel himself. _

_At this moment, a long head of glossy black hair, slick with the snake's venom, tumbled out of the snake's wide jaws. A pale arm pushed its way through the snake's gums, and the head lifted to reveal an equally pallid face with a pair of golden eyes not unlike the snakes. _

_The snake monster grinned maliciously and opened his mouth to display a long, slippery tongue that caressed the lipless mouth amorously before flinging out towards Sasuke. Sasuke's blood turned into ice with a tumultuous mix of disgust and horror. _

'_No, don't! Don't touch me!' Sasuke shrieked frantically once he finally found the strength to lift his clammy hands in front of him to ward off his predator. _

Sasuke sprung up as if his shoulders had springs on them, panting heavily.

"Orochimaru…" He spat the hated name in disgust. He rubbed away the tears angrily and pulled his covers up to his chest as an involuntary shiver frosted over his skin, creating goose bumps.

He turned his form away from the door, and squeezed his lids tight in a frail attempt to return to sleep. He could still hear his heart palpitating madly like a war drum, threatening to burst out of his chest.

Soft footsteps padded up towards his bed, and a tender touch lingered at his hair, damp with perspiration.

"Kaa-san, I'm alright. It was just a bad dream." Sasuke murmured.

The touch seemed to falter just the slightest bit, before shifting down to tuck the covers over him more tightly. He curled deeper into the warm bed, his heart rate slowing gradually. The dark flutterings of sleep enveloped him once again, and as he drifted slowly back into the dark abyss, he felt a warm linger of lips ghosting against his temple.

The very next morning, the family of four sat at the dining table, in their usual positions. However, the atmosphere was different. Someone was incensed, and Sasuke winced inwardly at the notion that his father was disappointed at him getting a job in the restaurant.

Sasuke pushed his food around the plate, his nerves teetering at the edge of panic. When Fugaku finally opened his mouth to speak, Sasuke almost dropped his cup of tea.

"Itachi. Where did your share of the company's funds go to?" Fugaku boomed.

Sasuke nearly fainted in relief, but his interest rapidly peaked at the mention of company's funds. Itachi calmly set his bowl and chopsticks down, and looked at Fugaku in the eyes and replied.

"I decided to do a bit of investing. It is a good time for the company to diversify."

"What gives you the right to make this decision?"

"It's my share of the funds, otou-san."

"No matter what, you should have sought my opinion first. Now just what did you invest in?"

"In Madara-san's new company."

"What!? You knew that—that!" Fugaku gripped his chest in utmost horror.

"He's changed, otou-san."

"Don't give me that crap! How dare you—"

"Now otou-san, don't get mad. Listen to Itachi first. I'm sure he has a valid explanation." Mikoto tried to sooth Fugaku.

"If you don't believe me, maybe you'd like to see him for yourself. It's been a long time anyways." Itachi said with the air of an iron calm.

"See him! I'll see him alright! And don't you even think you're let off the hook for a second! I'll speak to you after your work! We'll speak in the head office meeting room!" Fugaku growled, his ferocious black eyes shooting bolts of flame.

"Yes, otou-san."

Sasuke snuck a side-glance at his enigmatic brother when his parents left the room, before switching his eyes to his bowl upon his brother's inscrutable gaze on him.

"Are you feeling better?" Itachi questioned in his deep baritone.

"Yes… Nii-san… actually, I—" Sasuke stopped short, as realisation dawned upon him that they were not alone. The servants looked indifferent, almost inconspicuous, blending within the wall, but he had no doubt that they were burning with curiosity over the sudden riotous situation of the house. His questions had to wait.

"Yes?" A husky voice cut into his thoughts.

"I just want to thank you for yesterday. Without you, I'd have—" Sasuke wanted to maim himself at his poor choice of backup words. His chopsticks trembled furiously, and he bit his lower lip hard. Hateful tears burned in his eyes; the floodgate threatened to burst.

A gentle hand caressed his hair in calming strokes. He peered up through a stinging veil of mist, and smiled weakly at his brother, hardening his resolve.

"Don't worry. It's all over." Itachi reassured, his onyx eyes serious.

Sasuke raised his hand and rested it over Itachi's, his smile unwittingly growing broader. Itachi cast a glance at their hands before returning Sasuke's smile, though his palm lifted away from the jet black crowning glory.

The ride in the car rolled in its usual silence till Sasuke's lips parted.

"Nii-san… yesterday night I overheard your conversation over the phone. Did Madara threaten you with anything? And Orochimaru… he seemed to have some hold of you too… I vaguely remember him talking about your _shameful deed_…" A torrent of words gushed out of Sasuke's mouth.

Itachi's grasp on the steering wheel tightened, his knuckles turning bone-white.

"Nii-san?"

"It's none of your business." Itachi finally replied coldly, his eyes fixed firmly on the road.

"It's our whole family business! This is serious!" Sasuke hissed.

"It's my own share anyway. Don't worry; your share is left untouched." Itachi said wryly.

"What!? How could you think of me in that way? Here I am, truly concerned, and you—" Sasuke broke off, unable to continue.

"It wasn't Madara. The money I was referring to yesterday was just a small bit. It concerns the person I love, who was in danger… but everything's fine now. Orochimaru had merely caught me having a brief affair with otou-san's secretary. I don't find the deed that shameful though." Itachi merely plowed on with a straight face.

Sasuke threw a furtive glance at Itachi's unfathomable side profile, slowly absorbing the new information into his brain stream. He finally leant back, reclining in his seat, deciding that it was the best he could dig from his impenetrable brother, and it could be the truth, though one could never tell with his elusive character.

Wait… otou-san's secretary? She was several years older, with an immaculate figure and a gorgeous face that was always perfectly made-up.

Her lips were full and luscious, constantly dipped in a deep shade of red the colour of scarlet blood that would have been tawdry on other women, but only intensified her pearly teeth and highlighted her caramel skin.

Her long, silky hair that fell over her shoulders in a tumult of loose curls was coloured a sweet honey-brown, complimenting her piercing brown eyes enhanced by black mascara.

Her long, shapely legs portrayed perfection; it was every girl's dream and every man's fantasy, and was always subtly revealed in a slit up a tight office skirt that clung to her every curve as she moved.

So Itachi liked this kind of woman; mature, confident with an intense aura of sensuality? Sasuke felt a dull ache at his chest as he snuck an unobtrusive glance over at his brother. The couple would certainly draw many heads on the streets…

"Nii-san, is your new girlfriend anything like otou-san's secretary?"

A tiny smile lifted the corner of Itachi's lips.

"No. She is nothing like her."

"How is she like then?"

"Why are you so interested, otouto?"

"Just curious." Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly.

"She is fair, with dark eyes and hair. And beautiful. There is nothing artificial at all about her. She's a natural beauty."

"So you mean she doesn't wear any make-up? She sounds like any typical young Japanese nerd."

"And she doesn't wear skirts, or dresses." Itachi's smile curved higher, and a twinkle at the corner of his feline eye could be seen.

"She's a tomboy!? How could your taste change so completely?" Sasuke asked in unmasked horror, his jaws agape.

"I love her for who she is. Otou-san's secretary was just a fling, foolish little brother." Itachi smiled down at Sasuke, before returning his eyes to the road.

Sasuke folded in his arms in indignation over his brother's name-calling, his lower lip pushing forward ever so slightly. Deep in his mind, however, he was marvelling at the mysterious woman who had the ability to capture his aloof brother's so completely, though there were bitter throes of envy whipping at his heart, he knew, instinctively, that this woman was Itachi's soulmate, and there was nothing he could do except to curb his brotherly jealousy this very instant, and wish them both happiness.

Inevitably, trapped within the confines of the general office, Sasuke bumped into a slouching redhead. This chance encounter immediately caused a vein at his temples to begin to throb. Sasuke leant against the pantry counter, resting his elbows a distance away from the redhead who was making coffee.

"You do have some guts, to return here after collaborating with the administrative manager to spike the headmaster's son's drink. Even the administrative manage had offered his resignation letter after what he did." Sasuke said coolly.

"I just heard that Orochimaru-san had quitted. I had asked him why, but he had merely told me he had health problems, and that he was going to spend his retirement in a quiet countryside. You mean he added something to the tea I gave you? Why would he do that?"

"He's leaving Tokyo?"

"He's leaving Japan actually, but he didn't mention where. Anyhow—"

"That jerk. How scheming of him to just leave like that. Why don't you leave too? The sight of you irks me."

"Sasuke, look. I'm serious when I said I don't know anything that happened between you and him. I had quizzed him about it, but he merely said that you were just, just an attention-seeking liar. I didn't believe him of course. He was going on and on about your wonderful qualities besides your looks when he got me hired, and even encouraged me to pursue you. Actually, that's just my _ulterior motive_, really. It's just to get closer to you." Gaara quickly went on in a single breath, his lines almost conjoined in a long sentence after spotting Sasuke's indignant intake of breath at the two words, 'attention-seeking liar'.

"How'd you even know that I work in this school, after just one night at the club? You're a stalker?" Sasuke accused bluntly.

"No, actually I was going to leave that night as it was, since we were strangers. But apparently Orochimaru-san was at the club that night too, and saw us together. He told me that he wanted to help me since I'm his friend's son…"

"That's too much of a coincidence isn't it?" Sasuke's lips pursed, his eyes boring into Gaara's unflinching ones.

"Yes, come to think of it… He kept giving me tips and even told me to bring you to the restaurant the other time…" Gaara revealed.

"Just what is that bastard up to?" Sasuke muttered sotto voce.

Gaara's low voice interrupted Sasuke's musings. "So what did he do to you?"

"None of your business." Sasuke flushed, whirling quickly on his heel away from Gaara as he attempted to leave the pantry. The moment his hand reached the knob, Gaara's palm rested flat against the door.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked irritably, his back still facing the solemn redhead.

"Your forgiveness. You to accept me again." Gaara murmured against his ear.

He clutched his ear and spun around to meet Gaara in the eye.

"You're stepping into my personal space." Sasuke hissed through gritted teeth.

"But I've been in it more than once." Gaara purred, his second hand too diving towards the door, his lips quirking into a suggestive smile.

Sasuke slammed his hands on Gaara's wrists, wrenching Gaara's hands away from the door. He zoomed into Gaara's grimacing face, his forehead almost touching Gaara's.

"Don't you get ahead of yourself. Do you think I'll fall for your tricks so easily again?" Sasuke spat, his mouth twisted in a sneer.

"You don't believe me? But I'm telling you the whole truth…" Gaara's eyes reflected hurt. They glimmered in soft, bleary hurt, so seemingly sincere that Sasuke blinked in surprise. Was Gaara actually telling the truth? Or was he merely an oscar-award deserving actor? Sasuke released Gaara's hands slowly, and turned his back on him as his hand reached out for the knob.

"I don't know who to believe in anymore." Sasuke murmured as he left the pantry.

Sasuke returned to his desk, mulling over the recent events that seemed to colour his once mundane life with ugly splashes of harsh reality. How he longed to be a child again, so that he wouldn't be entangled in this intricate web of the adult world.

He rested his elbows on the receptionist desk, entwining his slender fingers together in his usual praying motion. His lips pressed against his interlocked index fingers. He paused in this stance for a long moment. It seemed to bring out a faded memory.

The lips on his forehead after his nightmare seemed familiar. Not familiar in the way his mother's lips were. His mother's lips were always soft, warm and full. Those lips were thin and slightly chapped. They had felt cool to the touch, a blissful comfort to his warm forehead beaded with perspiration from the horrible nightmare.

They felt exactly like Itachi's lips. His brother's lips. He remembered them vividly from yesterday at the office. It was etched into his memory, for he had never been kissed by his brother before, he had never felt such deep affection from Itachi, and he had memorised every detail of it.

So… Itachi had been watching him, knowing he would have a restless night? Sasuke almost blushed from the thought. It was an endearing notion though, and Sasuke held it close to his heart.

But there was another ringing familiarity to his brother's lips too. A hazy, incoherent puzzle of a piece of his memory tugged at his mind but refused to complete itself as it flitted away like a swallow in flight.

A ring from the office phone startled him. He frowned at the different tone of the ringing. It meant that it was someone from the office calling.

"Hello?"

"_Sasuke. Come to my office now."_

"Huh?" He replied intelligently.

"_You heard me."_ The line went dead.

Sasuke scowled at the receiver. Itachi still kept up this veneer of aggravating detachment, which he loathed with his whole being. He ambled towards Itachi's office, and knocked smartly on the door.

"Come in."

Sasuke entered the office and stood within it awkwardly. Flashes of yesterday's incident flitted past his mind like a scattered series of ominous tarot cards which he refused to fit together. Itachi waved him over to sit, and he trudged to the chair at Itachi's desk.

"Where's the restaurant you're working in now?"

"Why?"

"Today's your first day of work there right?"

"Yes…"

"So where is it?"

Sasuke told him the address and name of the restaurant. Itachi rested his back against the chair, and removed his glasses.

"I'll fetch you to work. What time do you begin?"

"What for? There's no need to! Don't you need to work?"

"I do not like repeating my questions, otouto."

"I have to reach by 6pm." Sasuke sent a glowering look at his brother. Itachi remained unfazed by his stony gaze.

"It's near our house, so it shouldn't take too long." Itachi mused.

"But why do you want to do that? I can go there fine on my own. It's almost the same route back home!"

"What time do you end your work?"

"11pm. Nii-san, did you even hear me?"

"That's a little too late. I'll be fetching you home after work." Itachi disregarded Sasuke's words completely as he pursed his lips at Sasuke as if he was a disobedient child. Sasuke hated be treated as a child.

"I'm not a kid anymore! Why are you suddenly so overprotective? Even kaa-san won't do that!" He cried exasperatedly.

"It's too dangerous. Orochimaru—"

"Orochimaru has left Japan. So there are no dangers."

"Orochimaru? How'd you know?"

"Gaara told me. You see, apparently he has been up to something. He was the one who introduced Gaara to this school as you know, and according to Gaara, he kept urging him to woo me. That conniving snake is certainly up to no good, but he's already left the country, so you can relax."

"There might be other dangers. Can you trust Gaara?"

"It's not that I trust him, but I think whatever he said did make some sense. He really didn't seem to know what Orochimaru was up to. I personally think it's weird, why Orochimaru did all that for?"

"I don't know. I don't know. You'd better stay away from Gaara. You may think of me as unreasonable, I know you like him, but it's safer this way."

"I don't like him, nii-san! And I don't need your protection! I'm a grown man, for heaven's sake! Don't look at me as a boy!" Sasuke burst in indignation.

"I don't look upon you as a boy, Sasuke. The thing is, others don't too. You've grown into a very attractive young man…" Itachi's face sobered.

Sasuke stood up and fixed his palms firmly on Itachi's oak desk. "No one will spike my drink again. I am not as weak as you think I am." With those final words, he rounded on his heel swiftly and left the office.

When Sasuke returned to his usual desk, he felt a pang of regret at what he had said to his brother. They had certainly not been kind words.

All his brother had wanted to do was to protect him. His brother had shown such deep concern for him and yet all he had done was to rebuke him.

Sasuke felt remorse poking at his sides like a thousand needles, but yet he could not bring himself to apologise to his brother. Their family had not this custom, and he was on another hand, too headstrong anyway.

After his work at school, he darted away like a flying shuriken, so fast and sleek that no one could stop him. Itachi too, had been mercifully stuck in a long meeting.

Sasuke heaved a sigh of relief as he rounded a corner and strolled casually to his new workplace, and a gush of adrenaline pumped in his blood as he thought merrily of the music he could immerse himself into at the restaurant.

In the restaurant, he would play alongside a pianist, with the pianist taking centre stage, and he would be unnoticed as he never was back in his school days, and even during his part-time job in the KonoUchiha School of Music.

His heart took a sudden plummet as he thought of a particular pianist. Itachi was brilliant at the piano. His symphonies moved everyone to tears, including Sasuke himself. The melodies he created ranged from the whisper of spring water to the magnificent boom of thunder, and his fingers flew like fluttering nightingales, in their search for a mate wondrous notes of dark silk and soft petals bloomed.

But Itachi didn't play now. He hadn't for a long time. Since he became the principal, he hadn't the time for leisure. Sasuke whipped the melancholic thoughts away from his head. He should be feeling a sense of excitement for this new job. Afterall, it was something he loved, a world of grandeur he could get lost in. It was his sweet escape from the throes of reality. His only escape.

Two pairs of eyes hidden behind sunglasses followed the lumbering gait of the sombre young man who finally disappeared into a restaurant before speeding off towards the dying ember remains at the dark horizon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Impossible to Love You**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to the brilliant Masashi Kishimoto-sama. I am not Masashi Kishimoto-sama, unfortunately.

**Warnings:** Incest.

**Pairing:** ItaSasu

**A/N: **It took so long and the quality for this chapter sucks. But I still hope you guys will enjoy it and review to keep my creativity juices flowing, but it has run dry like a well in the Sahara desert. Kaira-chan15, yeah it was Itachi. Itachi loves Sasuke too much. XD I'm so glad it's one of your favourite fanfics and I hope it will continue to be! Panzy Mistress, yes it was Itachi! And no it's not the same restaurant, haha. And JaeJoong is always awesome! I like Changmin's witty remarks though. He's cool. xXxUchihaL0v3rxXx, I share my birthday with no one! I'm a 30 Dec baby. XD True DBSK is really maturing. Ah well it's inevitable. Oh I love O and Triangle too! JJ's new hair is black now right? And really short. A bit too short. Ah well but he's still cute. I think there might be a slight possibility of some continuation of GaaSasu, as you will find out later… but I still don't know yet! XP

When Sasuke returned home after a mentally satisfying activity in the nearby restaurant, his spirits were finally lifted. But his light mood plummeted to a halt the instant he entered the dining room. Only his mother reclined at her usual spot, her usually glowing face wan. She smiled at Sasuke when he joined her, but the smile remained on her lips, never quite reaching her eyes.

"Kaa-san, where's otou-san and nii-san?" Sasuke asked in hushed tones.

"They're still discussing about business. They'd be back late, so don't bother waiting for them." She replied whilst pushing her untouched food around the plate.

"…Alright." Sasuke tucked into his food, nibbling as he pondered about the possible situation over at his father's company.

Sasuke laid on his stomach, elbows resting on the soft bed as he flipped the pages of a novel, his eyes not registering a single word. His eyes flickered towards the clock. It was near midnight. He returned his gaze to the book, his breath escaping in the form of a tiny sigh.

"Why are you sighing? Reading in that position strains your eyes, otouto." A familiar bass voice played above him. Sasuke snapped straight up, his heart suddenly beating like thousands of drums thumping hard against his chest.

"Itachi! You startled me!" He accused hotly, masking his tiny thrill of delight at his brother's arrival.

"You amuse me." Itachi smirked with a raised brow and turned to leave.

"Wait!" The word flew out of Sasuke's mouth before he could even think. Itachi paused at the open doorway.

"What is it?" Itachi asked, his back facing Sasuke.

"How did your talk with otou-san go?" Sasuke asked hastily.

"I have things under control. Madara-san is coming for dinner tomorrow."

"What? You're serious? Otou-san agreed?"

"Otou-san wants to gauge his credibility." Itachi replied curtly.

Sasuke stared at the broad shoulders of his brother, who stood rooted on the ground for the briefest of a second, before he started moving again.

"Itachi!" Yet another word fell from his lips and Itachi stilled.

Sasuke didn't know what to say. His voice kept acting on its own accord, and he was, deep down inside, truly mortified. Why had he called his brother again, when he had nothing to say? Maybe it was because Sasuke had wanted him to stay, just a little longer.

Sasuke flushed as he thought of the idea, hating the warmth spreading around his cheeks. He was behaving like a little girl. If this carried on any longer Itachi would be having a sister instead of a brother. He had to stop being so needy. He was no longer a child. Just because Itachi hadn't given him sufficient attention back when he was young didn't mean that he could demand for it now to make up for their lost times.

"Well, what's up?" Itachi was facing him the moment his gaze lifted up, though he remained at the entrance.

"Er… goodnight." Sasuke finished lamely, dropping his eyes back to the tousled bed sheets.

"Goodnight." Itachi smiled gently, with an odd gleam in his obisidian eyes. He swivelled on his heel, and left the room. Sasuke closed his novel slowly, trying to decipher the bizarre look in his brother's eyes but failing.

He propped his arms behind his head and dropped backwards, his head sinking into the soft flounce of the downy pillow. His eyes remained wide and staring at the bright ceiling of light. Sleep refused to take him. He huffed out a little sigh and turned on his side.

The dimensions between him and his brother seemed to be shifting, gradually but surely. He wondered how their relationship would be like in the future. He shut his eyes and clasped his hands in a tiny prayer in hope that it would only turn for the better.

As he slowly drifted off to the realms of dreams he heard a tiny click as the red moon blanketing his closed eyes vanished into a dark abyss. He smirked to himself. He could already see into their future. And it was a hopeful one.

The next day in school was uneventful, with only the slightest brushes with a certain gloomy redhead on occasion. After his work, he rushed off again to his outlet for his recently churning emotions that he couldn't place. He had not yet noticed the two pairs of eyes, so diligently trained on his every movement, and the sleek black car that appeared wherever he was.

But he had felt their presence. Whenever somebody stared at him, he could always feel it. It felt like a long ribbon constantly snaking across his neck, raising goosebumps on his pale skin. He was familiar with this sensation. His days back in school taught him well, with all the crazy girl stalkers after him. His eyes darted around the surroundings nervously. He couldn't see any suspicious people around. He swung his head toward his back in lightning speed.

People were all walking around casually, absorbed in their own worlds of technological gadgets. A couple of girls were staring and giggling at him, but his tough glare sent them scurrying quick. It wasn't just some simple girls staring at him. The foreign presence prickling at the back of his skull signalled something darker and more menacing.

The person following him was certainly no greenhorn. He could hide himself so inconspicuously, to blend into the surrounding environment. He was no easy enemy. How on earth did he get himself into that? Sasuke almost groaned at the thought.

Though he wasn't the friendliest person on earth, he had never really made enemies either. Could it be… Orochimaru? No. It wasn't possible. Orochimaru had fled the country. Just who could it be then? Sasuke felt exposed and vulnerable. The wind got a little stronger then as it slapped Sasuke's cheeks with a cold current. Sasuke wrapped his arms around himself a little tighter and continued his way home. It was near autumn.

As he entered the iron-wrought gates, he remembered a very crucial piece of information. Uncle Madara was visiting. After so many years of estrangement from the Uchiha family, he was coming as a guest. A business guest. It sounded strange to Sasuke's ears. And he had seen Gaara and Sasuke together back at the bar. Damn that was weird. And humiliating. Sasuke flushed and trudged towards his home, entering the living room.

Madara was seated at the Victorian style couch, along with a grim Fugaku and Itachi. Two people stood behind the couch, still like marble sculptures. Sasuke shuddered mentally at the mere sight of them, though his outward appearance seemed to acknowledge them calmly, almost analytically. They looked tough, and one of them was actually a woman. The man had dyed orange hair and multiple thick piercings all around his face and wore a pair of odd contacts that created an illusion of concentric circles around his expressionless pupils, whilst the woman had heavily lined black eyes that drilled into Sasuke's. Madara stood up instantly at the sight of Sasuke, and flashed a brilliant grin.

"How nice to see you again, Sasuke-kun! Come and join us!"

Fugaku stood as well, and said stiffly, "We're discussing business here, Madara. There's no need for a child like him to be involved."

Sasuke's fists grew hard and softened in a split second, as he bowed politely at Madara.

"Oh Fugaku! Stop being so serious! We're family! Besides, it's dinnertime." Madara flashed a bright smile again as he jabbed a finger at Mikoto lingering at the doorway.

"Alright. Let's go to the dining area then." Fugaku replied morosely.

Madara put two thumbs up as he slurped the food noisily in approval.

"It's delicious! Mikoto-san, your cooking has gotten even better after all these years! Maybe I should come by more often!" Madara praised lavishly.

Mikoto coloured into a pink rose at his compliment, but instantly fought her blush down upon spotting her husband's deep frown. Sasuke looked to and fro at his family, feeling an uncomfortable tingle spreading throughout his body. He wiggled slightly to shake the tension off and stared down at his bowl of rice.

"Madara, I'm not quite sure about you extending our family business overseas…" Fugaku begun.

"You're as conservative as ever. I assure you, Itachi-kun and I have done research. The market is good. We're sure to make profits! Surely you wouldn't be so bad to deny me this chance to work with you again as a family? You're just like tou-san, bless his dead soul, but he just passed his entire inheritance to you, my younger brother and forgot about me…" Madara stuck his lower lip out childishly, whining as if he was a five-year-old who had his favourite toy taken from him.

Fugaku's face turned stonier at the mention of their dead father, his whole frame stiff like a corpse. Mikoto's large eyes flickered between the two brothers in mounting anxiety as silence lapsed. Itachi merely ate his food calmly, annoying Sasuke who stole a look at his reaction.

"You're doing very well now, Madara. I'm sure otou-san believed you could make it on your own. And yes, I do agree your proposal sounds promising, but Itachi might not yet have the ability to manage his own firm. I am still training him as you know." Fugaku finally replied in a strained voice.

"Yes I am very much well respected now, at least in this vicinity. Thanks to our dear tou-san, who had taught me that power is the most important thing in the world. And how can you behave like the dead geezer who disowned his son? Believe in Itachi-kun! He possesses great capabilities. To be running a famed music school at his age is no small feat, Fugaku." Madara pointed out between his mouthful of sashimi.

"Do not speak of our father in this way. By the way, you have never opened a music school before, I'm not sure if you would understand the operations."

"That's why I need reliable Itachi-kun. Now stop talking about business. We can always discuss it later. We're dining as a family now, aren't we?"

"We're strictly speaking, just business partners as of now. You might have forgotten the reason you were thrown out of the house for, but I never will. And if you want this dinner to proceed on in peace, get your men out of this dining room." Fugaku growled irritably.

"They're my most trusted companions! Alright, alright. I give in. Pein, Konan, you two just leave first. I'm fine on my own." Madara waved them away as they bowed politely at him before retreating.

"So, Sasuke-kun, are you doing fine with your boyfriend?" Madara flashed a brilliant smile at Sasuke innocently.

Sasuke dropped his chopsticks in sheer horror and gaped at Madara, who instantly looked guilt-stricken as he looked at the simultaneous changes in the family members' expressions. Even Itachi twitched a lip muscle at the unwitting question.

Mikoto had paled, her lily-white skin turning into pure snow. And Fugaku looked positively murderous, his eyes thunderous as his chest swelled when he took a deep breath.

Madara hastily cut in before Fugaku could speak, altering his question, "I meant girlfriend. Sorry, slip of tongue."

Fugaku calmed down instantaneously, and colour returned to Mikoto's skin. Mikoto turned to Sasuke, excitement flooding her dark eyes.

"Who is your girlfriend Sasuke? Why haven't you mentioned her before? Bring her home someday! Kaa-san would love to see her! I'm sure otou-san is anxious as well, right?" Mikoto smiled sweetly as she nudged her sullen husband at his side, who merely grunted in response.

"I broke up with her." Sasyke replied dully, his hands itching to strangle his uncle for asking such a sensitive question.

"Nonsense! You must be shy. Bring her home this Sunday! You haven't got work, so we can have dinner together!" Mikoto gushed happily.

"But kaa-san—" Sasuke started, his entire body almost leaving his chair as he lurched forward in desperation.

"No buts." Mikoto wagged a finger at him and he sank down in frustration. He shot a glare at the smirk creeping up his brother's lips. He stared at Madara in exasperation, pinning him down with his death glare whilst Madara merely shrugged in apology.

The dinner proceeded smoothly with just the slightest twang of tension in the air afterwards, and Madara left shortly after dessert. Fugaku motioned Itachi to follow him, and they left together to the family office upstairs. Mikoto broke into a wide smile again, and begun quizzing Sasuke incessantly about his girlfriend as they walked up the stairs together to their respective rooms.

Sasuke flopped down on his bed in depression. He was in deep soup. What could he do now? How was he supposed to find a girlfriend out of thin air? He could ask any of his fan-girls, but he feared the worst. No, he'd be taken advantage of. How troublesome.

Troublesome. He brightened up at the word. He had thought of a perfect candidate. All he had to do was some quick convincing. He hurriedly dialled a number and waited impatiently as the phone connected his call.

"_Yes?"_

"Shikamaru, you've got to help me. I'm in trouble. My family wants to see my girlfriend, and I haven't got one as you already know. Get your girlfriend to help me out."

"_What? Why does your family want to see your non-existent girlfriend?"_

"My stupid uncle teased me about just because he saw me and Gaara at the pub. Let's not talk about it. So do you want to help me or not?"

"_I don't know if Temari would agree. She's rather peeved at your flat rejection of her brother's advances."_

"Damn. Shikamaru, you've got to think of something to save my skin."

"_Alright, alright. How troublesome. Hmm… I've got it. It requires some sacrifice on your part though."_

"What is it?"

"_You'll go out with Gaara once if she agrees to help."_

"What!? No!"

"_That's the only solution."_ Sasuke could almost hear Shikamaru shrugging over the line.

"…Alright then. Just once!"

"_I can't really promise that. Temari's one hell of a woman to deal with." _

"You chose her yourself. You'd better help me negotiate the best deal. I don't want to face him for too long. I'm counting on you."

"_Okay. Wait for my news then."_ Shikamaru replied lazily and hung up.

Sasuke put down the phone and sighed. A familiar deep-throated chuckle woke him from his pensive thoughts.

"Nii-san!" His heart leapt for a second upon seeing his big brother's smile.

"You're finding help already? You must be really anxious."

"Trust you to gloat over my misfortune! Now I'll have to face my _ex-girlfriend_ again because _her_ sister is helping me." Sasuke growled in return.

Itachi shut the door at Sasuke's words and walked towards his bed, settling down next to him.

"You're going out with Gaara again? Are you sure you'll be fine?"

"Yes of course. I'm not some girl. I can take care of myself." Sasuke retorted.

"I know, Sasuke. But Gaara… I don't trust him. He's always touching you whenever I see you two together." Itachi muttered darkly, his feline gaze blazing like black inferno.

"He will not do it again. I can assure you that. I've already warned him." Sasuke uttered sullenly, irate at his brother's overprotective side.

Itachi nodded silently, his dark eyes gazing closely at Sasuke's face. Sasuke's face grew warm at his brother's intense gaze, and he stared down at his hands.

"What are you looking at?" He mumbled.

"We're brothers."

"What?"

"Come to think of it, you should consider Gaara. He might not be Orochimaru's accomplice. I think he's more like a mere pawn. He could be serious about you."

"And what has that got to do with us being brothers?" Sasuke huffed.

"As your brother, I have the right to think of what's best for you. You do understand me right? Everything I do is for your best interest."

"I don't! It's my life. I control it. You've no right to treat me as a puppet. First you tell me not to be near him, now you're telling me this? I won't be subject to your swings of whims and fancies. I make my own decisions, Itachi." Sasuke snarled, flaring in anger.

"Fine, I understand. I'm not forcing you. It's just my advice."

"Whatever. Go talk to your girlfriend if you have so much free time." Sasuke answered rudely.

"I already have." Itachi replied dully, staring at Sasuke's wardrobe.

"Hn." Sasuke's heart squeezed painfully tight for a second. His girlfriend came first. Sasuke whacked himself mentally. Of course she did. Whenever guys have girlfriends, they tend to forget about their families. Sasuke gripped his bed sheets tight, wrinkling them.

"I'm returning to my room. Goodnight, otouto."

"Wait."

Itachi lingered at the doorway, still as a statue.

"So how did your business meeting go?"

"It went perfectly well." Came Itachi's vague reply.

"…Alright. Goodnight." The soft closing of the oak door was the only response he received. Sasuke felt like shredding his hair strand by strand. Why was it that every one of their conversations ended in such an uncongenial manner of recent? A shrill of music sounded into his ears and he picked up his phone.

"What?" He barked snappily.

"_I've gotten Temari to agree on the best term negotiated. All you've got to do is to just go out with Gaara once."_

"Thanks."

"…_Is there anything wrong?"_

"No. I'm just tired. Bye."

"_B—"_ Sasuke hung up the phone instantly, burrowing his face into the pillow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Impossible to Love You**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to the brilliant Masashi Kishimoto-sama. I am not Masashi Kishimoto-sama, unfortunately.

**Warnings:** Incest.

**Pairings:** ItaSasu, GaaSasu, NaruNeji, ShikaTema

**A/N: **It took so long! I'm so sorry but the next update would probably be in December for my finals are just a month away, and I've been really busy. Still have a final project to go, and I have dance training twice a week besides school! I officially have only one day of rest, which is devoted to more studying and homework, damnit. So don't hate me! At least this chapter is slightly longer! Review pwease!! Kaira-chan15, oh I was trying to make Madara seem like Tobi. That's why he's so loveable now. Haha. Kaline Reine, now this is yet another a while between updates, sorry to keep you waiting. Enjoy this chapter! XD And I love you for thinking I'm a good writer! I think I suck, though, sometimes. KiaraNxiar!! I loved your 'Kyuubi's Fiancée'! I'm so sad that you couldn't find any inspiration to continue spinning the story though. And I love your review. My story is so fabulous? Why thank you very much! And I certainly do hope I'll be able to break that curse too, for I had joined this community after reading so many fantastic discontinued stories. I just couldn't stand it anymore. I want a full story, so I shall make it. Or at least that's what I hope. Haha. But I do have a clear picture of where this story is going, so no worries! For now! XP ., yes I've found a new YunJae lover in you! And Jaejoong's my fave too!! XD~ xXxUchihaL0v3rxXx, Wow I updated on your birthday. At least, in my region it's Orochimaru's birthday, lol. Treat it as my birthday gift for you! Yes, Mirotic is damn erotic, erm, pardon the lousy pun. They're bleeding hot. God.

Sasuke greeted Temari and Shikamaru awkwardly, his face scrunched almost in a sharp pinch. Temari smirked at Sasuke maliciously whilst Shikamaru looked as nonchalant as ever.

"She's yours for the night. I've told her every answer to the questions a prospective mother-in-law would likely ask. Goodbye."

"Alright. Thanks. Bye." Sasuke muttered sullenly, glaring a Temari.

Once Shikamaru left, Temari's smile curled higher, almost reaching her ears as she advanced towards Sasuke and linked her arm with his, much to his disgust.

"My, my, am I honoured to be holding the arm of such a cutie. Now, now, don't scowl like that; your parents would know instantly that we're not together."

"I don't smile often so it's not a problem. Now would you let go till we're nearing my house?" Sasuke growled unhappily.

"Fine, fine. Don't be so rude, boy. I am doing you an enormous favour here." Temari snorted, releasing him as she strode forward confidently. Sasuke drilled holes into her back as he plodded behind her in great reluctance.

Mikoto shot up from the couch upon their arrival, almost clapping her hands in glee as she rushed forward to greet Temari.

"Hello! I've been hearing a lot about you from Sasuke-kun! I'm so happy to finally see you! I've made a really sumptuous dinner tonight! Do you eat curry?"

"Good evening, I'm honoured to be able to finally meet Sasuke-kun's parents. I've been begging him for so long. He talks about me? And yes, I do eat curry. Oh, this is my little gesture, by the way." Temari smiled sweetly, bowing her head low as she offered a basket of fruits.

"Oh why thank you dear! Oh yes he talks about you incessantly. Come in, have a seat at the table whilst the food is been served." Mikoto gushed.

Sasuke sat next to Temari, with Itachi and Mikoto facing opposite him while Fugaku reclined at the head of the table. Sasuke concentrated on his curry whilst Temari entertained.

"So how long have you been together? How did you get together? Where did you two meet? Are you happy with my son? He's not very vocal, but he's a very affectionate boy deep down." Mikoto poured a torrent of questions. Fugaku placed his palm over the back of her hand, his eyes warning her. Rose pink warmed her cheeks as she stared down at her plate.

Temari replied smoothly, "Oh yes he is very sweet to me, though he doesn't speak much, he often does such darling things like surprising me with lilies—I love lilies. We shared the same class in school, and he sat behind me. I guess we grew into each other after some time. Next week is our 4th month anniversary!"

"Oh how sweet! Sasuke darling, you're such a loving boyfriend! So what are you doing now? Working part-time like Sasuke?" Mikoto beamed, immediately looking up at Temari.

"Yes, I'm working in my father's company."

Fugaku sat up straighter at her answer, and asked, "So what business is your father in?"

"He's in the electronics line." Then she continued to say the name of the company which made Fugaku's eyes grow wide as saucers.

"He is a very successful businessman. Your father's company is a large MNC, with so many branches overseas. Currently Sasuke's brother is trying to construct our school branches abroad, but I don't know if he can make it. He lacks the expertise. It'd be good if your father would help in consulting. Of course, he being a busy man, we'll ensure that his precious time is not wasted. We'll pay a fee."

"Otou-san, what are you doing? Speaking business during dinner is inappropriate!" Mikoto chastised in horror.

"It's alright, I'll—" Temari started in haste, but was cut by Itachi immediately.

"I know what I'm doing, otou-san. Besides, Madara-san is helping. He happens to have contacts with Temari's father."

The whole family stared at Itachi incredulously. Fugaku was the first to recover, and coughed dryly.

"Oh yes, how could I have forgotten. Madara is such a resourceful man after all." Fugaku said grimly.

Sasuke wondered at Madara's resourcefulness. Just what kind of business was Madara in that made him so successful? Wait a minute, Orochimaru knew Gaara's father as well. How did a mere administrations manager get to know such a big shot? Could they have been old schoolmates? Sasuke mulled over the thought silently, jerking when a soft hand placed itself over his. Temari winked at him, before turning her head towards Mikoto.

"Aunt, next Saturday is our anniversary, so I was wondering…" She trailed off, and looked down at her lap.

"Oh yes! Of course you may go out with him!" Mikoto approved instantly.

"Sasuke-kun was thinking of bringing me to Kusatsu for a two day-one night stay… I just thought that I should seek your approval…" Temari said shyly. Sasuke almost suffered from spasm shock at her words. That meant Gaara—that sneaky bastard! Sasuke snuck a quick look at his family; Fugaku's frown etched deep into his face, Mikoto's cheeks were dusted in pink even as the rest of her face turned paler, and Itachi, Itachi was staring at Sasuke with his endless sable eyes that betrayed no emotion. Sasuke bristled at Itachi's lack of expression. What did that mean? Did he not care about his brother's possible danger at being alone with a sex maniac? Fine, since he didn't—

"Sasuke… you're really thinking of it?" Mikoto asked faintly.

"Why not? I'm grown-up enough to be responsible. Temari has never been to Kusatsu, but she has always longed to go." Sasuke answered curtly, staring back Itachi evenly.

"Alright, sweetie, since you put it this way. Otou-san what do you think?"

"I think they are old enough to make this kind of decisions." Fugaku decided, though his upper lip grew stiff.

"It's decided then! Enjoy yourselves in Kusatsu! Take lots of pictures!" Mikoto smiled encouragingly.

"We will." Temari returned a brilliant smile.

When they were done with dinner and dessert, Sasuke hastily excused themselves and dragged Temari to his room, locking his door.

"What the hell did Gaara plan?" He exploded.

"Relax, I was the one who encouraged Gaara. It's not like he planned it all alone. Besides, Shikamaru and I are tagging along, to take the 'couple pictures' your mother would want."

"You had it all planned? Why didn't Shikamaru tell me?"

"Because I haven't told him. Stop making such a big fuss. You do owe me a favour after all. Also, I'm going to be there to make sure you do not bully my brother. He has a soft heart."

Sasuke snorted. "It's more likely he will be the one taking advantage of me. How will the rooms be like? I don't care, I want a single room to myself."

"This sort of decision doesn't lay with you, honey. You owe us, so we're the boss." Temari drawled, wagging her finger at him.

Sasuke glared at Temari, tempted to punch the smirk off her smug face.

"Fine." He spat.

"Good that you finally see sense. I'm surprised you actually could play along so well with regards to our trip though. I'd thought I've have to pick up your mess. What made you play along anyway?" Temari asked curiously.

"None of your business." Sasuke replied roughly, inwardly embarrassed that it was because of Itachi. What would she think if she knew? He was such a brother's boy. Sasuke felt like strangling himself for being this way. Itachi probably had forgotten all about their dinner talk by now. Why was he so concerned that Itachi should care?

A swift rap at the door startled them out of their tête-è-tête and Temari instantly clasped Sasuke's hands, causing him to blanch from the unwanted contact. The door swung open, and Temari swivelled to smile sweetly at the intruder. Itachi merely stared at them with unblinking sable eyes as Sasuke struck Temari's hands away from him in an instant.

"He knows we're not together." Sasuke mumbled in a low tone.

"I know, Gaara told me all about him. I just thought it was your mother." Temari stuck her tongue out at him, vaguely reminding him of a nasty cat as she did so.

"What?" Sasuke barked rudely.

"Kaa-san wants the both of you down for dinner. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Not at all. You know, you're pretty hot, Gaara had told me you two look very much alike, but I hadn't believed him then. I mean, how could it be possible that the world consists of so many gorgeous men? But I was so wrong." Temari cooed, her lashes fluttering like a hummingbird's wings.

Itachi stiffened at her words, and stared at her coldly before replying.

"We're nothing alike, my brother and I."

A chord of pain struck at Sasuke's heart upon hearing his brother's words. Did Itachi look down on him so much? He didn't realise that. He knew he could never compare with his brother's capabilities, no matter how much he tried, but he was trying! Itachi should have, at the very least, acknowledged his efforts.

"Oh yes you're very much manlier, my type." Temari winked flirtatiously, unruffled by his icy attitude. Itachi merely held the door open for them in silence. Sasuke strode past him in a flash, his hands tight in the form of a fist.

Once they were done with the dessert, and Sasuke had finally returned Temari to Shikamaru over at Shikamaru's place, he heaved a gigantic sigh. His worst week was yet to begin. He positively dreaded meeting Gaara again. And to spend two whole days with him in Kusatsu— Hell.

Yes, he regretted, regretted every second spent with Gaara. He shouldn't have engaged in intimate doings with Gaara. How he despised himself for it. In a moment of curiosity, he led himself into this mess. He had never been the slightest interested in Gaara, yet he had continued leading him on, and now he could not seem to untangle himself from the spiny cobweb of trouble.

He returned home an hour later, and dragged himself up to his bathroom, entering the bath after preparing it with scented bubbles. He desperately needed some form of relaxation, just a tiny moment to forget all these stupid problems vexing his life. When he was done, he got up from the bathtub and drained the water, before wrapping a warm towel around his hips.

He came out of the bathroom, and nearly dropped his towel from shock. Itachi was sitting on his couch, and looked equally stunned as well. Sasuke hastily recovered his loosened grip on the towel that fortunately provided some protection, though not much since he had always preferred smaller towels. The towel rode above his knees, resting limply on his thighs as he flushed madly.

Why was he so shy around his brother? They grew up together, and they're both men for God's sake! Besides, it wasn't like his brother was interested in men; if it had been him, maybe he'd have some perverted— What the fuck was he thinking!? Sasuke stopped his racing thoughts at the very instant, and decided it was safer to pretend to be nonchalant.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded haughtily.

Itachi had recovered from his shock in a millisecond, and was merely looking at him with an inscrutable expression, his dark eyes roving over Sasuke's body slowly, almost deliberately, as if he was riveted at the sight of it. Yes, Sasuke needed to be admitted into a mental institute. To hold such prurient thoughts of his blood brother! No, he had to snuff them out.

"You've slimmed down. And built some muscles." Itachi finally remarked.

Sasuke's jaws dropped. So that's just what Itachi was thinking of. Being as observant as ever. And totally disregarding his question as usual.

"Of course! You've probably not seen me like that since I was eight! And what are you doing here anyway?" He questioned once again in a huff.

"I'm just wondering, when is your trip to Kusatsu?"

Sasuke snorted, "So you're actually concerned?" His heart leapt even as his face remained poised in an ever-confident smirk.

"I just need to know if you have to apply for leave from work."

"It's from Saturday to Sunday. So there's no need to. Didn't you hear Temari over the dinner?" Sasuke replied grumpily.

"I wasn't paying attention. Don't go to the onsen." Came Itachi's clipped words.

"Why? It's known for its onsens!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Look here, Gaara is going to take advantage of your— you know," Itachi nodded at Sasuke's half-covered body, and continued, "Gaara is too touchy. Even if he may not be a bad person, I don't quite trust him."

Sasuke's face deepened in hue and he turned his back on Itachi.

"I need to get dressed now. I'm cold."

"Promise me."

"Promise you what?"

"That you won't go to the onsen."

"I'm not a seven year-old kid. I am capable of taking care of myself."

"I'm not saying that you're incapable—"

"You're! You've always looked down on me! Like just now, when Temari compared us, you've already shown your airs! So what if you're more capable than me? You're also older! I tell you, when I'm your age, not only will I be on par with you; I swear I'll be better! In everything! Now get out of my room!" Sasuke roared, spinning sharply on his heel as he jabbed a wild finger towards the door.

Itachi stood up from the sofa, not looking at Sasuke in the eye as he proceeded to leave the room. He paused as his fingers touched the bronze knob.

"I did not mean it that way. I've never thought of anything like that before. I just want you safe, otouto."

A single drip of droplet onto the floor reached Itachi's ears, and he left the room quietly, shutting the door softly. Sasuke tore his towel off himself angrily, flinging it to the ground. He couldn't believe that he had let his emotions get the better of himself again, and let their fragile relationship turn for the worse.

Sasuke strolled casually towards the waiting trio, his hands deep in his jean pockets. Temari's smile flickered towards a frown for just an instant, before returning full blast as she clapped her hands together.

"I knew you'd bring your bodyguards, so I've arranged an extra room at the ryokan."

"What!? Just one room? I don't want to sleep with Naruto!" Neji butted in before Sasuke could speak.

"Hey why not?" Naruto whined, his lower lip jutting out in an almost unsightly fashion.

"You snore." Neji pointed out simply.

"I'm sleeping with Neji." Sasuke quickly spoke up.

"No. Neji will be sleeping with Naruto. You owe me, remember?" Temari drawled.

"Fine." Sasuke spat. Ignoring them, he walked forward, with Naruto and Neji hurrying behind.

When they reached their respective rooms, the host brought green tea and sweets, greeting them sweetly as the two nodded mutely at her. Once she left, Sasuke took a long sip from the steaming cup, staring out at the garden.

"Do you want to go to the onsen?" Gaara's low murmur rumbled across the table.

Sasuke was about to decline his offer when he remembered his brother's words.

"Hn." He swirled his cup and took another sip.

"I take that as a yes." Gaara's voice broke in again, with a twinge of hope.

Sasuke didn't reply. Gaara finished his tea and stood up, looking down expectantly.

"Now?" Sasuke asked peevishly.

Gaara merely stared down at him with his heavily lined jade green orbs, large and unblinking. Sasuke, vaguely reminded of a waiting owl for its prey, grudgingly pulled himself up.

He emerged from the locker, the tiny towel firmly tied around his waist. Gaara still stared at him with his owlish eyes, which only seemed to grow rounder in anticipation. Naruto bounced in with Neji, grinning as he wrapped a tanned arm around the stiff Hyuuga.

"Hey! We're going to the onsen as well! Let's go together!"

Sasuke shot a half grateful look at Naruto as the foursome strolled to the steaming hot spring. Whilst they were washing up near the onsen, Shikamaru popped up. Sasuke arched a brow at him.

"Are you going to join us? What about Temari?"

"No I just want to speak to Naruto for a moment, if you guys don't mind." Shikamaru said in a slight wince, before tugging Naruto away. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the pair, convinced Temari was up to no good again. And that hen-pecked Shikamaru certainly made a lousy friend. Naruto looked panicked for a moment, as he kept darting glances at the waiting trio. Soon his look of panic gave way to a deep tomato flush, as Shikamaru patted him hard on the back. Naruto returned to them, his smile weak and jittery as Shikamaru gave them an indolent wave.

Sasuke immediately pounced on him. "What did Shikamaru say?"

"N-nothing! He just told me to er- take care because I faint easily in onsens." Naruto lied feebly.

Sasuke pinned him with a basilisk glare before turning towards the thick steamy fog rising from the waters. Gaara had already shrugged off his towel and was baring his butt as he slipped easily into the onsen. He swivelled quickly to stare once gain, expectantly at Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes at him and turned his back on the waiting figure, and entered the hot spring once he removed the towel. Meanwhile, Naruto was busy persuading Neji to enter first.

"You idiots, just enter together." Sasuke admonished, earning a half-guilty look from Naruto and a pinched face from Neji.

Once they were comfortably settled in the onsen, Sasuke noticed something was off. Naruto wasn't paying him any heed. If anything, he seemed to be flirting with Neji! So that was Temari's plot. Sasuke smirked at a flustered Neji before turning his attention on a certain person sneaking up on him.

"Now what are you doing?" Sasuke asked snottily.

"It'd be a waste to share an onsen experience with you without doing anything. Besides, you're totally bare, and I'm just an inch away from you… don't you feel it too?" Gaara purred, tracing a finger down Sasuke's abs. Sasuke caught his wrist.

"You really don't give up do you?" He asked, a hint of frustration creeping into his voice.

"How can I resist when a God is sitting butt-naked next to me?" Gaara smirked licentiously as his finger twirled circles around Sasuke's tightening abs.

Sasuke took a deep breath, torn between letting himself go, and the deeper recesses of his mind, a deep familiar lull of a voice warning him not to do anything foolish. But Naruto and Neji are around, so he wouldn't be in any trouble… or so he reasoned till he snuck a peek at the duo.

His mouth flapped open like an inarticulate fish. Naruto and Gaara must have been best friends in their previous lives. Kami-sama, did he just hear a moan issuing from Neji's prim mouth? He must be dreaming. A hand resting at his lower back told him he was in harsh reality. And he had to deal with it, fast. He pushed Gaara to the side of the onsen, his palm pressing at Gaara's chest.

"You're not going to dominate me, bastard." He whispered like a viper about to strike its final blow against Gaara's reddened ear, and nipped the tip of it hard.

Gaara welcomed his fight, his smile widening laviciously as his wayward hand slithered down Sasuke's bottom. The two wrestled a tongue battle, before roaming down to their necks and chests, bruising their bodies with multiple hickeys as they attacked each other with the vigour of young lusty men.

Gaara slid his hand down to Sasuke's lower regions as he nibbled along the column of Sasuke's throat, eliciting an almost strangled gasp from Sasuke. Sasuke shoved Gaara off roughly, panting as his hands fumbled to grip the slippery rocks.

"What's wrong?" came Gaara's ragged, hoarse voice.

"I… I feel faint. I'm leaving the onsen."

"Alright… I'll accompany you."

"No! You stay here!" Sasuke ordered, his chest heaving heavily as he hastily lunged up from the hot spring and wrapped the damp towel around his waist. He sprinted towards their room and shut himself in, rushing to change into his yukata. Once he was properly clad, he sank down on the tatami mat, clutching his hand to his chest as he tried to steady his palpitating heartbeat.

It wasn't supposed to be this way. He wasn't supposed to be thinking of Itachi when he responded to Gaara's touches! It was wrong, it was deviant, it was demented—it wasn't human. He wasn't human to think of his own brother at that instant. To think of Itachi, and to feel the hot blood gushing towards his throbbing core whilst thinking of how it would have been if it was Itachi, was sick.

He should be throwing up just thinking of it. But no, he was unbearably hard, and hot, all over. What would happen if Itachi found out? No, no one must ever. He must curb it. A sharp knock at the door startled him out of his racing dark thoughts.

"Don't come in." He said in a pained voice. He hadn't come to terms with himself yet; he couldn't bear to let anyone see him so distraught.

"I'm sorry I was too forward." Gaara said in a hushed tone.

"No, it's not you. Just go away now. I'll join you guys later for dinner." Sasuke murmured, hugging his knee as he rocked to and fro on the mat, still trembling from his horrific realisation of his corrupted nature. He was a monster, a freak.

Sasuke swallowed a raging sob that threatened to burst from his throat. When had this longing begun? He couldn't believe his own debauchery. He could feel a stinging floodgate of tears behind his eyes, pricking at them like thousands of needles.

His misty gaze landed on the two tea cups sitting on the table top. Cups could be broken. Broken cups provide jagged edges. Perfect. Perfect for slitting. For hurting a debase beast. For cutting into the skin to expose the black blood flowing from within.

He crawled towards the table and grasped one of the cups, staring at the gravelly simplicity of it. A loud military rapping knocked him out of his contemplation.

"Sasuke! Come out now or I'll break the door down!" Naruto hollered from outside. Sasuke placed the cup back gently on the table. Guess it'd have to wait. For he couldn't possibly let anyone know of his impure thoughts. He must cleanse it off, completely. And he had to be alone, and calm, to do that. He trudged towards the door and slid it open, glaring at everyone in front of him.

"Why are you shouting? I'm just feeling a little unwell. Can't you give a sick man some peace?" He said calmly, albeit a little irritably.

"Oh, sorry. Look this redhead here is worried that you hate him or something. So he dragged us all down here." Naruto thrust a thumb at Gaara.

"I'm fine. I don't hate anyone. Just carry on with your activities. I'll rest for a while before joining you all for dinner. Just give me a ring." Sasuke muttered before shutting the door. Once the group lingering outside dispersed, his firm legs collapsed and he buried his face deep into his palms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Impossible to Love You**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to the brilliant Masashi Kishimoto-sama. I am not Masashi Kishimoto-sama, unfortunately.

**Warnings:** Incest, violence (?).

**Pairings:** ItaSasu, slight one-sided KarinSasu.

**A/N: **Alright, it's December, and I've finally come up with a new chapter. Hope you guys like it. I have new reviewers! Thank you! This chapter has such a lot of reference to animals, and seems to involve more violence too. What can I say, my school term was a nightmare. So I felt like smashing people. I can't, but my characters can. black-ice-alchemist thanks for understanding, omo you're busier than me! Wow! My school has ended (for now), but my dance trainings have only increased, sigh. I haven't even met up with my friends yet! Look I'm so nice, I updated! XP And thanks for think I have an 'art of words', haha I love it! Faye Violette, Gaara's one-sided love for Sasuke was totally meant to be serious, and yet smacking of humour, I'm so glad you noticed! XD I did it for I think the chapters following would be rather dark, and yet I want this story to be taken seriously… Gosh this story is spanning out to be a long one. I hadn't expected it. It's not even at the freaking climax yet! Ah but things would take a turn from this chapter onwards. UchihaJIS, Itachi's girlfriend is Sasuke, haha. And when are Itahci's feelings going to be clear? Read on to find out! jhisk, Sasuke reacted that way because he had just found out his feelings, whereas in Itachi's case he had known about his own feelings a lot longer, so he would have found some ways to sort of cope with it. Hope you understand my explanation! Oh and I do feel sorry for Gaara too! I wanted to make him a baddie, but he's too cute to be one! Poor Gaara suffers in this story!

* * *

Sasuke sat woodenly on the stool, fiddling with his empty glass as he waited impatiently for the next. He should have just ordered shots, he thought bitterly, feeling a monstrous urge to knock himself unconscious just so he wouldn't to think. His next glass finally appeared after what seemed like an eternity, and he drained it away like water. It tasted just like water to him anyway, he could taste naught but he felt a warm kindling at his chest, spreading like a hawk's wings across his chest as he finished yet another glass. A smooth leg suddenly slid up the leg of his trousers in a deliberate glide, lingering at his inner thigh as a waft of spicy perfume drifted towards his nose.

"Hi lonely, care to buy me a drink?" came a low female voice dripped in syrup.

"I'm gay so just get out of my way." He growled, gripping his glass tight, not even turning to look at the woman once. A hand clamped over his shoulder just after the intruding leg vanished with a deep suck of a feminine breath. He whipped around, ready to snap.

"Hey I just heard your little confession. Poor dude, just discovered you're one? Come on, it's not so bad once you get used to it, pretty boy." A heavily muscled man cooed.

"Don't touch me." Sasuke snarled. He'd had enough of strangers touching him.

"What's wrong man? Never had a grown man before?" The man guffawed as he slung a heavy shoulder over Sasuke. That was it. Sasuke snapped. A flare burst within his body, and seemed to overtake his being as he instinctively shot up and pounded the man to the ground, ignoring the cries and screams of the crowd as he, with a sinister calm, placed his foot over the man's chest and twisted it, smiling wryly at the grimace on the man's pock-marked face. He saw Orochimaru in the man, he saw himself in the man, and he desperately wanted to kick the man's face.

"I told you not to touch me. Be glad you're not dead by now." He sneered, and sauntered off the opening the stunned crowd gave towards the exit.

A palm thumped his shoulder hard, and he instantly shot his death glare towards the person.

"Hey Sasuke! Long time no see! I see you're just as bad-tempered as usual." A silver haired guy scoffed. Beside him stood a tall spiky haired guy and a bespectacled girl with long crimson tresses.

"Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin." Sasuke acknowledged them icily.

"Sasuke-kun! Long time no see! You're gotten hotter!" Karin gushed, removing her glasses seductively, tucking it into her pocket surreptitiously.

"Hn." Came his usual grunt as he attempted to elbow past them. However, Suigetsu pressed his palm against his chest in a bid to stop him.

"What's the meaning of this?" He demanded.

"Yeah! You bastard take your filthy hands of him!" Karin echoed.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to return to our usual meetings. You seem to have some steam waiting to be let off. Our outlet would be just perfect, wouldn't it?" Suigetsu smirked.

"Oh yes, it's not the same after you left! We need you back! You're our star!" Karin grabbed his wrist, placing her palm onto his as she spoke.

"It's true. Hawk's operations have kind of gone off track. I mean, it ought to have been just an outlet for people to vent their anger, but they—" Karin clamped her hands over Juugo's mouth instantly as she smiled brilliantly at Sasuke.

"So how about returning?" Karin pressed.

"I might drop by this Saturday." Sasuke shrugged, and left for the exit.

Once he reached the exit, his cool composure slipped off like a mask and he crumpled into a heap on the floor, reeling from the sudden lightness in his head. The alcohol had finally kicked in, but he didn't know whether to be glad or anxious. He couldn't sleep out in the open now that he had made trouble in the club. He had to reach home soon. He dragged himself with much difficulty and waved down a cab before collapsing in it.

He finally reached home, staggering out the cab as he over tipped the driver madly and dialled a number that seemed to blur out of focus ever so often.

"Sasuke-kun?" an old creaky voice croaked.

"Hn. Get me in now, and don't wake my parents." Sasuke slurred as he swayed.

"Yes I'm coming." The line went dead instantly, and Sasuke leant his forehead against the cool stone wall as he waited for the gate to open. When it finally did, he was nearly dozing off. A dry wrinkled hand clasped his arm and attempted to pull him in. He opened his bleary eyes and muttered, "Why… you so… slow? Don't… help… me…"

He shoved his butler aside and stumbled up the gardens towards his house, cursing the distance as he made a beeline to the back door to steal in soundlessly. He finally made it to the door and to the marble staircase, gripping the ledge tight as he dragged his lead-like torso up the stairs, endless in his drunken haze. A firm and strong arm wrapped itself around his waist and he leant instinctively towards the steel-like strength enveloped in warmth. A familiar low voice sounded close his ear, sending sweet tremors down his spine as he felt the hot breath against his ear.

"Why've you been drinking again, otouto?"

"Iii…Itachi…" He murmured and snuggled deeper into the warm broad frame.

"You're completely wasted I see." Itachi mumbled almost to himself as he helped Sasuke up the stairs. When he reached his own doorway however, he paused, staring at the long black shadow in the cast light.

"Being such a kind brother eh, Itachi? How endearing." Madara smirked. Sasuke tilted his head up from his brother's chest and blinked at Madara.

"Why… you here?" He demanded drowsily.

"Business talk, son." Madara smiled brightly at Sasuke, who accepted his reply and promptly cuddled back into Itachi's chest.

"He really finds your chest comfortable. Like a pillow I surmise. I suppose you find him like a bolster? Really wonderful to hug to sleep right?" Madara waggled his brows madly.

"I'm bringing him to his room." Itachi said shortly and continued past his room along the dark corridor winding down towards Sasuke's room. When he reached Sasuke's room, he quickly threw Sasuke onto the bed and spun on his heel. But Sasuke was quicker. His hand gripped onto Itachi like a vice. Itachi sighed and knelt on the floor to pry away the iron fingers. Instead, he got pulled towards the bed.

"Don't… go… You… I… don't know what's happening… I'm… scared." Sasuke murmured almost in a trance, his eyes shut tight.

Itachi smoothed Sasuke's hair in a gentle carress, wondering what had happened that made his little brother so drunk. He abruptly sat up straight as an idea struck him like a lightning bolt. Could it be… Gaara? What the hell did that bastard do to his precious brother? Itachi's hand clenched into a trembling fist as chimerical images wove themselves into life inside his head. He brushed the wayward strands of hair off Sasuke's face and tucked him to bed, covering him tenderly with the comforter, before leaving the room in haste. After all, he had business to settle. Interrogating Sasuke would have to wait.

Sasuke woke up in the morning, groaning as he destroyed yet another alarm clock. He rubbed his weary eyes and blinked slowly as he absorbed his surroundings. He was amazed that he actually made it home. But how the hell did he make it back to his room? He remembered flashes of misty images, which he couldn't seem to piece together. He tried to focus his jumbled thoughts, but stopped instantly when his head began to throb. He hurried towards the bathroom to refresh himself.

As he turned on the showerhead, the scattered images seemed to coalesce and turn vivid. It was Itachi. Itachi who helped him. Did he reveal anything to his brother? Kami-sama, he hoped not. Sasuke yelped as the water scalded him; he had unconsciously swung the knob towards the red button. He swiftly turned to back to the icy water he enjoyed, and stood under the piercing cold shower thinking about his recent revelation about himself.

Sasuke shook his head violently, and tried to calm his reacting body down, to no avail. He stroked himself feverishly, almost sobbing when all he could think was of his own brother. A knock on the door interrupted him, and he gasped out a raspy "What?" as he continued indulging himself with the exquisite torment.

"I need to talk to you. Hurry up." A strikingly familiar voice sounded through the door, low and sensual, almost making him cry out as he finally released, unfortunately with the help from the disembodied voice of his brother. He sank to the floor, loathing himself with the core of his very soul. He threw a fist onto the wall, staring at it blankly when it bled red.

"Otouto! Are you alright? I heard a really loud noise." Itachi spoke from behind the door, his voice laced with a tinge of concern.

"Don't be so nice to me…" Sasuke muttered lowly, watching the ruby red blood swirling together with the crystal clear water into the gutter.

"What did you say?"

"I'll be out in a moment." Sasuke finally replied.

He emerged from the shower and checked his bruised knuckles. He'd just have to hide them with a towel. He dried himself and dressed monotonously, before draping the towel over his right hand carefully and stepped out of the bathroom. He almost stumbled when his face nearly hit the chest of his brother. He took a few steps back, frowning deeply.

"What do you want?" He asked sullenly, staring adamantly at the floor.

"What did Gaara do to you? You've made yourself so drunk it's disgraceful. Luckily for you our parents weren't awake."

"Nothing I didn't want. I've to get ready for work now." Sasuke replied curtly, his long fringe of lashes still lowered.

Itachi stepped aside in silence, and Sasuke instantly took the chance to dart towards his walk-in wardrobe, but was held down by a vice-like grip on his wrist that clamped down faster than a speeding bullet.

"What are you trying to cover?"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke faked innocence, hoping his brother would not hear his palpitating heart that resembled thunder to his ears.

"Show me your hand." Came Itachi's glacial voice.

Sasuke stuck his hand out, palm facing heavenwards as if preparing himself for a hit.

"Not this hand."

"Look, whatever I do outside is none of your business alright?" Sasuke snapped, and attempted to shrug out of his brother's hand which held on firmly in place.

"I know you're still angry with me, but you have to understand, I'm your brother, and everything I do is only for your good. Now let me see your hand." Itachi insisted, grabbing hold of Sasuke's other arm. Sasuke's fingers clenched on tight to the towel, refusing to budge at Itachi's tug.

"Foolish otouto, you wouldn't want to go on at this all day." Itachi chided.

Sasuke released the towel reluctantly, and Itachi immediately ran his fingers over his bruised knuckles, his touch soft like a butterfly's wings. Sasuke's heart beat raced even faster, and he despised himself for get all flustered over a single touch from his brother.

"Did you hit the wall just now?" Itachi guessed correctly.

"No. This is from yesterday. I just had a fight with a scoundrel. I merely dropped the showerhead onto the ground just now. Stop imagining things." Sasuke muttered grouchily as he pulled away from the strong, warm hand belonging to his brother.

"Your wound looks fresh to me, and I don't remember seeing it yesterday." Itachi pointed out.

"You probably didn't notice." Sasuke said nonchalantly, turning his back towards Itachi.

"If you so insist. I'll drive you to school later." Itachi finally dropped the matter. Sasuke thought of declining, but realised he had no reason to refuse the offer. He could always feign sleep in the car later. Yes, he would do exactly just that, he decided.

His day at school was unexpectedly uneventful, and he did not experience any untimely run-ins with the two people he least wanted to see. He couldn't face Gaara; he didn't know what to say to him. He had made up his mind. He would go to Hawk this very Saturday. Suigetsu was right. He needed an outlet to vent his frustrations, and Hawk was just the very place.

The rest of the week dragged on like months for Sasuke, though he barely saw his brother as Itachi was too busy setting up his new venture with Madara. When Saturday finally dawned, he burst forth from his home to Hawk.

As he exited from the cab, he once again felt a pair of eyes on him. He was being trailed yet again. The uneasy feeling of being watched scratched like a long nail down the back of his neck down to his spine, yet he still couldn't seem to trace the stalker. And he had no idea what exactly was the stalker's motive for following him for weeks without any action. Even if it had been Orochimaru, the slimy snake would have manifested himself by now.

But the person showed no desire to be seen, as of yet. The unknown is always feared by all, and Sasuke was no exception. Fantastic images of horror had twisted their way towards his mind, and he couldn't shake them away. Everyday it was either a nightmare or an even more disturbing dream involving Itachi. His eye bags swelled by the day, and he desperately needed to forget all his troubles, even for a moment.

He slipped into a small doorway like a shadow, and was slightly stunned at the sight that greeted him. People was yelling and cheering, some jeering as two men in a large cage struggled against each other.

He had nearly forgotten the rowdy roars from a cheering crowd. It always gave him a headache. But he soothed himself from the thought that once he entered the cage, he would hear nothing anyway. He would be too focused on the match, his entire soul concentrating only on his opponent, and his will to win. Nothing else would reach him; distract him.

He narrowed his eyes at the uproarious crowd. There seemed to be something different about them. Most of them were taking injections, and their eyes fluttered open and shut as they scratched themselves continually. Sasuke stomped towards the cage and grabbed Suigetsu, twisting him violently.

"What did you give them?" He asked hotly.

"Chiva! You know, 'H'. Aren't they all high?" Suigetsu grinned broadly.

"Heroin! Why'd you do that for? I've already told you, the setting up of Hawk is just for people to vent their frustrations! There'll be no illicit activities!"

"Hello, am I hearing things wrongly? This is an underground fight club. It is illegal." Suigetsu shrugged matter-of-factly.

"The consequences won't be as dire if we're caught. You've to stop selling heroin now."

"Hey, look here, you can't just saunter in and expect to call the shots again. You left us, remember? This place is to be free for all, and we're not wealthy bastards like you, what do you expect we can do to continue Hawk? There's no way I can stop now. The crowd will be deterred from coming." Suigetsu huffed, folding his arms together as if to create a wall.

"We can always find new people. I'm back. I'll be pooling all my resources here again."

"This is just a social activity, like fighting. Come on, look at them. They're enjoying themselves. Don't spoil the fun."

"I agree with Sasuke. This has to stop." Juugo spoke from behind. The two of them turned to look at him in astonishment, not noticing his presence at all until then. At that moment, a scarlet gust of wind flew towards their direction, almost bowling Sasuke over as the red object pounced onto him.

"Sasuke-kun! You really came! Welcome! What're you guys talking about?" Karin prattled.

"I want to stop this heroin business." Sasuke answered stonily.

"Oh yes! I've been persuading that bastard to but he just won't listen." Karin thrust an accusing finger at Suigetsu, whose mouth gaped wide open as he stared in disbelief at her.

Juugo spoke again, his voice uncertain. "But Karin, that wasn't what—"

"Juugo, go get the next pair of fighters ready now." Karin said sternly. Juugo nodded dumbly and lumbered away.

"Now it's three against one, what have you got to say?" Sasuke said smugly, folding his arms.

"Fine. But the no-heroin rule will only begin from tomorrow." Suigetsu sulked.

"Yes now that it's agreed, will Sasuke go to the ring as a celebration for his return?" Karin clapped her hands together, almost rubbing them in her exaltation.

"That's what I came for." Sasuke said impassively, and stepped forth.

"Hold on. I'll make an announcement." Karin said, and stepped into the cage with flourish. She held a loud speaker to her lips as she motioned Juugo to pull the two fighters away from each other.

"Hello everyone! We have a very special guest today! He's the founder of our darling Hawk, and he will be joining the fight right now! It will be our very rare two-on-one fight, so don't blink! Some of you might remember him, he used to fight here regularly, but as he was busy recently, he took a short break. But he's never forgotten us! Let's welcome Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke strolled in casually, his hands dug deep in his pockets. The crowd roared in approval, their applause exploding like a rain of fireworks. He had already removed his top, for he didn't want to be found out by his family that he had returned to Hawk again. Shirts are usually dirtied and shredded in the fights, so usually no sensible man would wear them.

Wolf whistles twirled down to his ears and he cringed slightly. Not again. Soon the fight club would be populated by his fan girls. They were the most annoying flies he had even seen. He held back a sigh, and began.

The two men stared at him menacingly, as if irritated at him for disturbing their fight. He guessed they were, and all the better. His lip curled into a haughty smirk, and he waved them over lazily.

"I'll finish the two of you in a minute." Sasuke taunted.

"You bastard!" One of them spat as he sped over to Sasuke and aimed a punch at him, which Sasuke caught easily and twisted his arm before giving his back a powerful kick. The man fell to the ground with a loud cry and his partner instantly backed him up with a flying kick which Sasuke instinctively blocked.

However, the man was relatively stong, and Sasuke stumbled a few steps back from the force, which gave him a chance to slam Sasuke against the cage. A sharp shot of pain racked his back; sparks of sick pleasure erupted from within his body.

Yes, he needed the pain; yes, he needed to hit.

He needed to repent from his sin; he needed to release his pent-up emotions.

He swung the man around, this time pinning him to the cage and punched him squarely on the jaw. However he darted away fast as he felt a familiar rush of wind towards his back. The guy's partner aimed a punch at his skull but had hit his own partner in his haste. Sasuke smirked at them before pouncing. This promised to be a smashing night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Impossible to Love You**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to the brilliant Masashi Kishimoto-sama. I am not Masashi Kishimoto-sama, unfortunately.

**Warnings:** Incest, violence (?), swearings.

**Pairings:** ItaSasu.

**A/N: **Happy 2009!!! Over 100 reviews!!! What a lovely way to begin my new year! Sorry girls (and guys- hopefully), my school term is starting once again and all I've come up with is one chapter… Please don't hate me! From this chapter on things will start spinning out of control! I think. Haha. jhisk, I have typos!? Thanks for pointing out! I was really tired that day… and came out with the chapter within that day itself. Hope this chapter is better! Oh and I like Suigetsu too! Actually I've never watched Fight Club, haha but yea Jared Leto is hot. Moola Deena, sorry I couldn't manage an update before the new year, but I do hope u haven't forgotten about this story yet! roses-have-thorns911, you inspired me to write a 2nd time drunk Sasuke! THANK YOU so much! Hope you like it! ., I hope this chappie makes up for the lack of yaoi action in the previous! Oh and you're my 100th reviewer!!! *Hands YunJae cookies* XD Yes, my YunJae avatar! Aren't they the cutest couple on earth????? Skelie, thanks for complimenting me on my spelling and grammar! It's all self beta-ed and I was actually afraid there'll be lots of mistakes! But I always proof-read it twice before putting it up! XD

* * *

Sasuke snuck back to his home like a slick shadow in the inky night, fast and silent. He entered his own haven in safety, heaving a miniscule sigh of relief as he locked his door.

He padded into his bathroom and sat by the bathtub as he dabbed some ointment onto his tender wounds, cursing softly under his breath. He had no choice but to put on a long sleeved shirt the next day. A nasty elongated bruise running across his right arm was glaringly obvious in the mechanical lights of the bathroom.

He winced at the mere thought of raising his parents' suspicions. It had been hell when his parents had last found out about his past allegiance to the Hawk.

He had since turned over a new leaf, devoting himself to his old love of music, but lately it hadn't been sufficient as an outlet of expression. He contained too much anger within him; anger that could only be soothed by more violence.

It wasn't the alarm that woke him the next day. There was never a need for the countless alarm clocks that had been destructed under his wing on a Sunday. It was a familiar damp stickiness beneath him; that cut his wonderful dream short and brought him back to reality.

He slapped his face onto his palms at the cause of his crude awakening. Itachi, again. Lately his body had been bothered by erotic fantasies of his cursed longing for a distant dream— his very own brother.

He wished they weren't related, but every glance at a reflecting beam told him that they were bound together since their births; every ounce of their blood running within shared the same genetic components. He looked out of the window.

The sky was still a misty grey in its morning glory, with the tiniest flashes of sun at the horizon threatening to break the morning spell with its dawning. He had to act fast to remove the stark evidence of his bodily betrayal. He hurried to the bathroom, dragging his soiled sheets along.

Once his bed sheets were cleaned he plodded down the stairs grumpily, settling down at the dining table where his father and mother were already seated, or so he had thought. When he looked up to greet them good morning, he recoiled in shock.

"Good morning, kaa-san, Madara-san. Where is otou-san?" He asked quickly to hide his shock.

"Sasuke dear, haven't you noticed? Your father's been out for business trip this whole week. He will only be back after next week. Has anything happened between you and Temari-chan?" Mikoto asked, concerned.

"Nothing, kaa-san." He bit his lower lip, keeping a burning question to himself as he took a long glance at Madara.

"Mikoto-san, thank you for such a lovely breakfast, as usual. I'll be going off with Itachi-kun now! See you soon, Sasuke-kun!" Madara waved cheerfully as he stood up from his seat.

Sasuke's ears perked at the mention of Itachi. He whirled his head around towards the staircase and caught sight of his brother's usual stoic face. Their eyes met together in an electrifying gaze, and he quickly tore his eyes away, returning his attention to his neglected meal.

After the pair left, the question finally burst out of his seams.

"Kaa-san, why is Madara-san having breakfast with us? I mean, isn't it strange? Just a while ago, he was still estranged from the family…" He trailed off awkwardly.

"Darling he's just misunderstood by your father. True, he might have been rather— how do you say it— unruly, when he was younger, but he has truly matured. I can see it, through our conversations these days. He has changed, from the young man your father had often described. And he is rather charming, I must say." Mikoto giggled.

Sasuke stared at her, his eyes wide and unblinking. Did his mother just giggle? However, her expression changed instantly as she took note of him.

"Aren't you warm? It's near summer. Don't tell me you've caught a cold?" Mikoto asked, her brown eyes soft with concern.

"No… I merely turned the air-con temperature too low yesterday night, that's all." Sasuke lied lamely, knowing this excuse couldn't possibly last him the whole day, much less for the next few sessions at the Hawk he wanted to go.

The only way he could leave unscathed for now is to escape to Hawk again. There was no way he could stay at home the whole day to face his mother. And he had no desire to meet his friends either. None of them understood how he felt now, nor ever would.

"Kaa-san, I'm going out with Temari today, till late. So don't bother fixing me dinner."

"All of you have grown up, leaving me alone. But never mind, seeing that you're still on good terms with your sweet girlfriend. Do bring her home again soon though! Oh and I'm still waiting for the Kusatsu trip's photos!" Mikoto smiled brilliantly.

Sasuke nodded mutely before vanishing up the stairs. His guilt had just gotten heavier with his mother's unsuspecting words. There was never a girlfriend, and there never would be.

What was worse was his current infatuation with an impossible entity. His mother would kill herself if she ever found out. He had to do something about the photos too. Sasuke gritted his teeth in mild annoyance.

Karin curled her arm around his as he made his entrance into Hawk, beckoning Juugo and Suigetsu to get him a seat.

"What the bloody hell do you see us as, you bitch?" Suigetsu shouted even as he made his way over.

"What's wrong with getting Sasuke-kun a seat you asshole? He was the one who created this club or has your pathetic pimple of a brain forgotten?" Karin retorted harshly.

"Right right both of you stop it. Sasuke, just take a seat at the front aisle. It's for VIPs, as you remember. Or do you want to fight?" Juugo asked.

"…Not yet. We'll see how things go." Sasuke replied tersely. He made his way over, with Karin tagging along, and observed the matches listlessly.

In the middle of a rowdy match his cell phone rang. He flipped it open and glared at the caller. Naruto. What the hell was he calling for? He left his seat swiftly, exiting Hawk through the back door. He leant against the wall and shut his eyes as he answered the call.

"What?"

"_Where are you now? Since the Kusatsu trip you have been ignoring us." _

"I'm at home. Feeling sick. Oh I need the photos from the trip by the way. My mother wants to see them. Are they developed yet?" Sasuke asked monotonously.

"_Yes. I brought them. I can see you at the back door of Hawk, by the way. Have all the punches you've received gotten you sick in the stomach?"_ Naruto said dryly.

Sasuke opened his eyes instantly and surveyed his surroundings, his dark eyes narrowing at the sight of Naruto and Neji. He flipped his phone back shut and stuffed his hands into his pockets, waiting for them to approach him.

"SASUKE-TEME!!! Why have you returned to this place again!? You're such an idiot!" Naruto shrieked at him, brandishing his fist whilst Neji wrapped his arms around Naruto's chest in a bid to calm him.

"It's none of your business. If you want to fight, just go in." Sasuke sneered, folding his arms together.

"You're on! If I win this fight you'll stop this nonsense!"

"You'll never win me, usuratonkachi."

"Teme!"

"The two of you, stop it this very instant! Naruto, I brought you here to stop Sasuke from his wrongdoings, not to be his accomplice! And Sasuke, if you still refuse to come along with us I'll call the police to inform them of your shady activities." Neji threatened.

Naruto turned onto Neji just as he was about to dial, and flung his phone across the alley. Neji stared at him, stupefied for the briefest of a second, before his eyes narrowed and he set his arms akimbo.

"Naru—"

"You can't do that to Sasuke! We're all friends!"

"Your darling boyfriend is really stupid, Neji. I wonder what you see in him. I'm going in. Follow me if you want to fight." Sasuke smirked and sauntered back in. Neji caught hold of his arm and held it tight.

"Wait, tell us why you're back here again first. We know something's been bothering you, and it must be something really terrible that's why—"

"Shut up Neji. If you guys can win me I will tell you."

"Alright! We'll take you on you bastard!" Naruto yelled, charging in first.

Sasuke curled his upper lip in annoyance and entered the Hawk, his fists tightening. Why were they so insistent? This time he had to fight to protect his secret. And he couldn't fight them together, they were that good. He leant in towards Karin's willing ear to inform her of his two fights.

He glared at Naruto, who returned his death glare, as they stood within the cage.

"You're bloody lucky that Neji refused to partake with this shit! Just because it's illegal and whatever, the stupid prick! But I'll take you down!"

"Just shut your trap and fight." Sasuke growled. And Naruto lunged.

Naruto threw a dizzying fast fist that he barely dodged, and rasped, "Tell me, what led you back to Hawk? We heard from Itachi that you've been acting weird and shit, and he noticed you wearing long sleeved shirt at home, which you haven't not since Hawk!"

Sasuke stood still for a moment at the mention of Itachi. And got slugged at his stomach which blew the wind out of him.

He clutched his stomach as he rushed towards Naruto in a flash, desperate to end this fight. They scuffled together onto the ground, limbs entangled in a flurry that it was quite impossible to make out who was winning.

Finally, the onlookers could see Sasuke throttling the life out of Naruto. Neji broke into the cage, and kicked Sasuke's head with his heavy foot. Sasuke rolled out and coughed up ruby-red blood, his red-rimmed eyes sending a chilling glare towards Neji, who was helping an almost delirious Naruto up.

"Why are you interrupting!? I was going to fling him off with a kick! Now it's as if I've lost the fight!" Naruto shrieked like a banshee.

"Stop all this! I don't want to see either of you killing each other! Sasuke, have you no remorse!?"

"Sasuke wins once again! Cheers to the almighty Uchiha!" Karin's voice resounded throughout the dark club and cheers erupted.

"You've heard it. You lost. Now get out of my sight." Sasuke said coldly, wiping his blood off with a brush of his hand across his lips.

"I'll get Itachi to speak to you." Neji replied, unruffled. Sasuke lost it, once again, upon hearing the name, and attacked Neji, his hands clawing towards Neji's pale marble neck.

It took Juugo and Naruto to stop him, and Juugo locked his struggling arms firmly behind his back as Naruto and Neji stared dumbly at him.

"Did… Itachi do anything to you?" Neji asked softly, his fingers grazing his bruised neck.

"NO! No. Karin, get them out." Sasuke hissed, shoving Juugo away as he attempted to retrieve his calm.

The couple walked out silently, with Neji helping a limping Naruto as they turned their heads several times at their friend, the memory of his wild eyes when they had each previously mentioned his brother's name etched deep in their minds.

He exited the cage shortly after their leaving and strode up the stairs dully. None of the Hawk members dared to speak to him as they watched him walk off. They knew from experience he was not to be trifled with when he got into one of these moods.

"Hey kid. You've got plenty of potential. Want to join our gang? We're the biggest in the district." A man with slick grey hair asked Sasuke with a wide Cheshire cat grin plastered on his arrogant face.

"No. I've no interest in gangsters. Here we fight to release our emotions, not just for the mere joy of killing."

"What!? You fucker! A human's agony is the most beautiful release one can get!"

"Shut up, Hidan. We're to recruit him, not scare him off." A heavily masked guy next to the apparently psychotic man chided.

Sasuke stared at the both of them. They both looked dangerous, and it seemed as if they were ordered by someone to recruit him. That must mean they must have had been spying on him all this while, and the menacing aura he had felt all this time had been, unmistakably, them.

"The two of you have been tracking my movements recently, right? What does your leader want with me?"

The masked man raised his brows in mild surprise. "You actually think, unlike my partner. Consider our offer, and we may consider telling you."

"I said no. Do you want me to take you down before telling me the truth?"

"Why you little fucker! Come on! I can take you anytime!" Hidan thumped his chest proudly.

"Shut up, Hidan. I still want my pay from Boss. Since you so flatly refuse, boy, I have no choice but to report it. I look forward to seeing you again. Hopefully then we would be ordered to have a tussle with you." The masked guy answered Sasuke as he struck Hidan's head none too gently before dragging the grey-hair man away.

Sasuke stared at the two men walking away; know full well that currently he was in great peril. And he did not know who it was who seemed to want his life. Great.

Somehow, his feet led him to a bar. He reclined in the familiar darkness and took a large swig of his drink. He wanted to pull himself free from all the troubles. This was the only way to forget.

He took draft after draft of rum, whiskey, tequila, sake— so many different types of alcoholic beverages that figures blurred in his eyes. His phone rang at the moment, and he answered it tipsily.

"Sasuke… here. Who're… you?"

"Itachi here, otouto. Where are you now? Kaa-san is worried. You've been staying out late these days."

"I'm… at a bar? I don't know where… near Hawk I think…" Sasuke slurred groggily.

"I'm coming right over. Don't move from your seat." Itachi said in a clipped tone before cutting off the line. Sasuke nodded to the phone and smiled dreamily to himself. Itachi… was worried. Or was it kaa-san? No… he definitely sounded concerned. Sasuke felt deliriously and ridiculously happy.

But his frail bubble of felicity burst when he realised that what Itachi felt for him was only brother care. He choked down a sob that chafed his throat and buried his head under his arms, shrouding the tears that fell like cold rain from his eyes.

As he was gradually slipping into unconsciousness a familiar strong grip around his waist shook him awake. He looked up at the individual who stared back at him with a black stony gaze that betrayed no emotion.

"You're finally here…" Sasuke smiled and wrapped his arms around Itachi, before tilting his head up and pressed his lips toward his stunned brother's immobile ones.

The bartender shifted his eyes away while he pretended to busy himself with the drinks. Itachi couldn't tell whether it was because of the fact that he had just witnessed two men kissing or it was because the bartender had thought the pair looked related and shouldn't be kissing.

He tore his lips away from a resisting Sasuke, albeit grudgingly, and hoisted him bridal style, muttering "Foolish little brother," under his breath as he strode out of the bar deliberately.

He had no idea who was the person his brother was waiting for, but it was certainly a blessed person who didn't know how to cherish his little brother, for him to end up in such deplorable state.

When he finally placed his brother into the back of the car, Sasuke clung hard to him, refusing to let go.

"Bad… bad people are after me! I'm scared! They're going to… k-kill me…"

"What're you talking about? Who's after you?"

"One of them is called Hidan… Grey hair… the other… masked…" Sasuke murmured.

Itachi stilled, before caressing his brother's flushed face. "Don't worry. I'll protect you."

"I love you." The words fell from Sasuke's lips like molten gold as he doved in towards Itachi's lips again, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. He sucked and licked desperately, frantically, as if pleading Itachi to open his mouth.

But Itachi's lips remained pursed as he tried to push his brother back down. He had no rights to touch his brother again. It was wrong. And he could be watched anytime—but when Sasuke bit into his lower lip harshly and pressed his warm palm against Itachi's throbbing manhood, a tumult of raging emotions shattered every semblance of rational notion.

His lips parted and his tongue dashed into Sasuke's willing mouth, and their tongues wrestled in a slick carnal dance as he cradled Sasuke's face. Itachi's tongue curled up against the roof of Sasuke's mouth in a tingling graze, eliciting a shudder from the firm body beneath him.

Sasuke unbuttoned Itachi's shirt clumsily, his errant hands probing the muscled chest and toned abs, sending tiny electic spasms down Itachi's spine. Sasuke moved his lips down from Itachi's lips and nibbled and suckled deeply at the corner just under the side of his jaw.

Itachi slipped his hand under Sasuke's jeans after tugging down the flyer, cupping the warm hardness that only seemed to grow harder with his touch. Sasuke released a moan— a soft, incoherent sound that slid from his lips like a musical note, his entire torso dissolved into a puddle of pleasure as he arched in sheer wanton need.

"Oh… I… I…" Sasuke gasped as Itachi stroked him intimately, heating him up in places he never knew existed. When Sasuke finally released in a tiny scream, Itachi shrunk back in horror.

He stared at his sticky hand that had betrayed him, and his mind replayed the filthy images that he had acted out. He had taken advantage of his own brother when he was drunk, again. And this time, when his brother was thinking he was the man that he loved, too! Disgust surged through every fibre of his frame, and he lifted himself off his intoxicated brother in haste.

Before he closed the door, however, he swung around, taking a last look at his brother, who stirred slightly with a gentle smile on his face. He sighed as he closed the door softly, as bouts of intense sorrow alternating with immense guilt overwhelmed him.

Sasuke awoke once again, to the sticky discomfort in his pants. He looked down upon his body, groaning as a severe pain throbbed at his temple. Oddly, this time, his fly was open, and there was, significantly, less stickiness in his pants. It was as if someone had…

He sat up straight. He couldn't have let a stranger touch him once again, could he? He was such a dangerous drunkard. He pressed his fingers against his temples, deep in concentration. He remembered saying the three damned words to someone… he had probably thought that person was Itachi.

Did Itachi witness him kissing some random person again? Or… what if… it was his older brother he had kissed? A surge of panic clutched at his chest.

No… No… he tried to convince himself, to no avail. He had not drunk enough last night to erase all memories. The images started off vague and misty, but slowly took form in his mind. Now all he could hope for was that he hadn't uttered Itachi's name. Or called him _nii-san_.

Wait… but his brother had reciprocated?

Sasuke's heart stopped. And beat so furiously he was sure it would burst right out of his chest.

What was the meaning of this? There was no way he could ever find out, there was no way he could even face his older brother now. Sasuke felt like locking the door and cooping himself in his room for the whole day—no, for an eternity if he could.

His index finger touched his lips tenderly, as he recollected Itachi's kiss. It was weirdly familiar… the intensity had felt like… the time when he first went to club with Naruto and the others! Itachi was the _stranger_! Why did Itachi touch him? Did he feel the same way for Sasuke too?

A maelstrom of emotions swept over him like a tidal wave, washing away the strength in his body, causing his back to crash against his headboard. At that moment his door swung open, and he looked up dazedly.

A pair of onyx eyes drilled down upon him, and he involuntarily shivered at the intensity of the blackness that seemed to absorb all light and reflect none.

Sasuke spotted the discoloured mark along Itachi's jaw and the slightest hint of pink adorned his marble skin when a flashback of the previous night struck a deep chord in his mind.

The pair of obsidian orbs so like his own flickered down his torso quickly, before focusing on his face.

"Aspirin. And cover yourself up." Itachi muttered darkly, a slight edge of uneasiness creeping into his voice as he set the pills and water on the side table and left abruptly.

Sasuke looked down at his exposed boxers, and a deep scarlet emblazoned his cheeks as he pulled his zip up hurriedly and pulled the bed covers over his entire frame. There was no way he was stepping out of his room today. He couldn't possibly go to school to face Itachi in his current mental state. He could only feign sickness.

He pressed his cold sweaty palms onto his face, holding in check a shrill scream that threatened to whip itself out of his burning throat.


	12. Chapter 12

**Impossible to Love You**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to the brilliant Masashi Kishimoto-sama. I am not Masashi Kishimoto-sama, unfortunately.

**Warnings:** Incest, swearings.

**Pairings:** ItaSasu, short GaaSasu.

**A/N: **Thank you for all the beautiful reviews and I'm truly ashamed for taking so long, so this is an extra long chapter to appease all of you. I hope no one has forgotten my story! Ultra lack of ItaSasu, as usual. Sorry! And another warning. A good bit consists of Mikoto's POV, I don't know if it may bore some readers, but her part is essential to the story so please understand! Skele, I searched for signs of poetic lines but alas! Found none. I'm touched that you did. I love writing poems too! And no I don't live in America. What is the school system like in Ireland? School sucks I hope you are coping well! Best of luck for your exams! Mine was over, but it was pretty much a nightmare, so I completely empathise with your situation. Kaira-chan15, thanks so much for reviewing every chapter!!! I love your comments!! Yes I think it would be so terribly hard for anyone in reality to accept this kind of feeling, and that's why the story is moving rather slowly for any ItaSasu action. I hope no one is too frustrated at that. I hadn't meant for the story to turn out this way. I had written the first draft as a fluff, but my Itachi turned out to be more like Tamaki from Ouran High. And it grossed me out. So this is a very heavily edited one that is giving me so much trouble but satisfaction! Oh and 'tête-è-tête' means conversation, basically, face-to-face talk. For chapter 10, yes the reference to Hawk was sort of deliberate, though I had thought no one would notice. I'm so honoured someone did! XD Madara was too lovable. That was meant to be more like Tobi's character. Watch out for a Madara that is hard to love in this chapter!

* * *

Sasuke's face remained fixated out of his window, lost in a burning gaze deep into the dark of the night. Mikoto had thought that he had a tiff with Temari, hence the whole locking up himself in the room business. Well, that had helped save plenty of explanations, he thought bitterly as his fingers dug hard into his comforter. He couldn't stand it anymore. Staying in this room could not erase any memory of him and… he couldn't even bring himself to say the word.

It hurt.

It hurt like a thousand knives slicing his heart. He kicked away his comforter and leapt out of his bed. He stole down the marble stairs like the night breeze, swift and silent, intent on sneaking out of the damned place that held too many perplexing memories for him.

A soft tinkling of the piano drifted towards his ears like a ghostly whisper tinged with a depth of sweet melancholy. His passion for music and burning curiosity made him cave in and he allowed his legs to lead the way towards the musical source, the ballroom.

It could be his mother. Maybe he could hug her just for the slightest moment, and be her baby once again. He loathed adulthood and all the troubles it brought. All he longed for now is a watch to turn back time and freeze himself in that state perpetually.

He pushed the heavy door ever so slightly to take a tiny peek, and paused when the door was barely half an inch open. The tinkle of the piano was no more. He could hear the melody clearly, though it remained muted. The notes danced around him, roping him in with their tones of sorrow and despair.

With the flourish of a graceful hand, the crescendo soared in its dark flight, bringing the dying embers of long lost memories roaring back to their fiery light, carving a delicate shard of pain into Sasuke's chest.

No one but Itachi played like that. He didn't even need to see the figure behind the grand piano to know that it was the very person he didn't even want to think about.

Why did he choose to play now, when he had stopped for so many years?

He stood still with a long bated breath, resting his back against the door as the song came to a beautiful close and yet another equally haunting melody chimed to life, before shutting the door softly.

Itachi played for what seemed like hours, his fingers flying over the monochrome keys, blurring over them like a frenzied bumblebee, before slamming them down in an abrupt end. The muted keys rang loud and jarring in his ears, not unlike the cracking of thunder, which suited his raining heart just fine.

This would be the last time he would be succumbing to his weakness. Anyway, Madara would be there to pull the reins on him, however twisted his plans may be. Soon, he would be out of this household. And there wouldn't be any accidents involving… his brother, anymore.

Back at his monotonous regime in school, Sasuke successfully evaded a certain individual, whom he suspected, was avoiding him as well. He had no inkling whether Itachi realised that he had already found out the truth, but he surmised Itachi must have felt certain amount of guilt for that night's incident. They were, after all— He understood, with much agony, how Itachi felt. A rapid flurry of heavy footsteps broke into his pensive thoughts.

He tilted his head up and saw, to his surprise, his father. Fugaku rushed past Sasuke, not even sending a glance of the barest hint of acknowledgement to his second son as he headed towards the principal's office. Sasuke frowned, his brows knit tightly in worry.

There was an aura of tenseness around his father; he could see it in the tightening of his jaws and shoulders. Something terribly wrong must have cropped up. Fugaku had never entered the school now that he had entrusted it to Itachi, except for scheduled checks which didn't involve seeing Itachi.

Sasuke stepped out of his desk, but was hampered by an annoying grip on him.

"What?"

"Sasuke-kun, Ino and I are going to lunch soon; you'll have to remain at the receptionist desk…" Sakura said hesitantly.

"Well she's still not back yet. Your lunch can wait. I have something important to do. I'll be back soon." Sasuke replied gruffly, tugging his wrist away.

"…Alright." Sakura sighed at his aloofness, her lashes lowered in disappointment as she returned to her work.

Sasuke made it just as the door came to a close, and pressed his ear against the door hoping to hear something. He was fortunate that Fugaku was agitated enough to speak loudly, though he couldn't hear Itachi's voice at all.

"Why did you take my seal without my permission whilst I was out on business!?"

"…………………."

"What!? Don't talk to me about Madara! I don't trust him, and now that you're working for him, don't expect me to trust you either! I don't care what Mikoto says, she is clearly misled by his sweettalking! This business transection you made could cost us hundreds of millions! What if you failed? Do you want us to go bankrupt? Madara is just waiting for a chance to get back at me, his half brother who took his inheritance away from him! Don't be so stupid as to be used by him!"

"…………………."

"You're telling me he has billions and he wouldn't want our peanuts? Money is never sufficient to even the richest soul in the world. Humans' wants are insatiable. Don't you even know this simple logic!? Besides, I know him well enough! He is a vengeful person! Just look at what he has become now! No matter how respected he thinks he is, he is a yakuza! You know how dangerous they're! I know, you're hoping he'll take you under his wing and you can be as successful as him. I assure you, he will never do that. Behind his smile lurks a malicious being, Itachi. Be more down-to-earth!"

This time, Itachi's reply resounded loud and clear.

"I have already affixed your seal in the document. There is no turning back. You may charge me in court if you want. I'll move out of your house this instant."

"I know you've been waiting for me to kick you out! I wonder why don't you just move on your own? I know. You just want to infuriate me to death. I don't know what I've done in my past life to deserve a son like you. From today on, I'll take back the principal's post. I'll not charge you, but I don't want to see your face when I return home tonight."

Sasuke had barely time to lift his red ear from the door when it swung open. He glanced up to see a familiar face staring down at him with piceous eyes devoid of emotion as always. Even till now Itachi could remain stoic. He couldn't and suspected that he wouldn't ever be able to understand what was in Itachi's mind. He dragged Itachi down the corridor to the male staff restroom, and locked the door firmly.

"What in the world just happened? Why did you steal otou-san's seal?"

"You're too young to understand the workings of a business world." Itachi replied simply, shrugging his shoulders as he turned away from Sasuke. Sasuke growled and twisted his brother harshly towards him.

"Look at me and tell me the truth!"

"The feud began between Madara-san and our father. I had originally thought it was all Madara-san's fault that he was disowned by our grandfather, but it turns out our father wasn't such a simple man after all. I am merely helping Madara-san redress his wrongs. Besides, otou-san looks down on me way too much. I will definitely earn a lot more than he ever dreamt of. And since he was so adamant on what is his, he oughn't dream of taking what I will earn in the future. Aren't you happy though, otouto? You're finally going to be the sole heir. Your older brother, who has always been your competition, will no longer be competing with you." Itachi smiled down at him as a strange gleam shone in his atramentous eyes like the pale curve of the moon.

"You… you betrayed your own father and still dare to behave righteous!? Itachi, you're truly heinous. I was wrong to think that you—" Sasuke bit down on his lip harshly, almost drawing blood.

"I merely played the role of a caring brother for you. You were easy to deceive, and really fun to play with."

"Why did you do that? You could have just ignored me as you did in the past! Why did you treat me so well only to stab me at the back now!? Doing all this to me will not help in your business dealings!" Sasuke shrieked, his tears burning his eyes like molten fire.

"I told you. You were fun to tease."

"You're sick! So when you—you touched—m-me… it was all for fun?" Sasuke's last word came out in a tiny tremble as he braced himself for the heartrending truth.

A small suck of breath was all that reverberated in the tiny room; slightly dank with moisture. Itachi turned his back onto Sasuke once again.

"…So you found out."

"Tell me it wasn't for your sick pleasure."

The hated ponytail greeted Sasuke in its black silence, a sleek coil of silk against the equally dark suit.

"Say something!!!" Sasuke reached a piercing high note, his voice cracking upon his outburst.

"Otouto… it appears only your body has matured. Why are you still so naïve as to think that I care for you, even in such a demented sort of way? It's labelled incest, foolish little brother. Remember this, you were there when I was bored, and I do appreciate you for that, but that is it." Itachi faced Sasuke once again, though he remained rooted a distance away from his shaking brother.

His last words fell like doom all around Sasuke as his entire being was enveloped by a dark cloak of anguish that he knew he could never recover from. Itachi's eyes betrayed no emotion; it spelt of apathy and callousness in its aphotic depths.

Sasuke felt that his entire frame could shatter as the cold hard truth fell upon him like Thor's hammer and blasted him to oblivion. He leant onto the cool ledge of the sink for support as his legs failed him. Itachi had been lying to him all along. To think he had actually believed in him.

Tears escaped from his eyes, but he didn't cry.

There was no broken sobbing; no desperate wailing.

Instead he laughed. His laugh didn't sound like his own; it was a weak hollow guttural sound that gurgled out of his mouth like a strangled groan.

"Am I just a fucking toy to you all this while? Something for you to play around with, abuse, and discard when you no longer have any use for it? Come to think of it, you haven't even finished playing with me. Am I that boring? I'm sure Gaara wouldn't agree." Sasuke said levelly, resting his palms heavily against the damp sink.

Itachi's lips remained pursed, and Sasuke wanted to tear them out. He advanced towards the statue-like man and grabbed hold of his wrist in a vice-like grip, screaming into his apathetic face.

"Come on, finish playing with me! Have your fun!"

A tight slap across his face left him speechless and unblinking at the ground.

"Grow up, foolish little brother. Build your hatred, your loathing. When you've done so, you may have your revenge then. But right now you're just a pathetic creature I no longer have any interest in." Itachi's wintry voice muttered above him, before shoving past him to get out of the toilet.

Sasuke touched his sore cheek tenderly, his fingers curling slightly, digging into the curve of his hurt cheek as his knees dropped to the ground.

"I loved you… nii-san." He whispered the fateful words to the empty space where Itachi once stood.

A familiar figure entered the restroom and almost retreated as he bowed in apology before pausing in mid-bow.

"Sasuke? Are you alright?"

"Gaara…" Sasuke uttered, surprised he could still find his voice to speak. He reached a trembling hand towards the outstretched palm of the redhead, and wasted no time in cradling Gaara's face as he breathed close to his lips, "Aren't I desirable to you?"

Gaara squeaked a weak yes. Sasuke smiled bitterly as he pressed his body against the responding redhead, his lips dangerously close to Gaara's as he whispered in honeyed tones, "Do you want all of me?"

Gaara barely nodded before Sasuke pressed their lips together in a bruising kiss, pouring his anger and hatred into the intensity of their frenzied passion as he proceeded to undress Gaara.

Greedy hands ripped each others' clothes away as they roved and wandered like hungry ghosts searching frantically for the right route to reincarnation, as hot mouths trailed down lithe bodies slick with sweat from the humidity of restroom and their romping activity.

Sasuke dragged Gaara's flyer down impatiently and promptly knelt down as he pulled the hindering boxers past the tent and revealed Gaara's in his naked glory, big and hard in its eagerness to release. Sasuke squeezed his lids shut as he leant towards the warm erection before him. A warm hand gripped his shoulder, halting him.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke scowled at the jade green eyes that still gazed down at him in swirling pools of yearning.

"Sssstop." Gaara almost hissed the word out as he panted in ragged breaths.

"Why? You want me, don't you?" Sasuke asked in mild panic as a sudden dawning that the guy might not want him after all struck him where it mattered.

"Yes… but… you don't want me. I don't want to be your rebound sex partner." Gaara said almost mournfully as he pulled up his trousers.

"What are you talking about? Here I am, offering you free sex, and you go and reject me! What is wrong with me? Why does every man only want me halfway through? Is it that I'm not skilled?" Sasuke ranted as he stood up furiously.

"No, listen to me, you're incredibly desirable and I seriously think I've gone nuts in my head by refusing you now, but I know you're in love with someone else, and I won't be his substitute, Sasuke."

"I'm not in love with him! I hate him! I swear I will kill him one day!" Sasuke shrieked wildly, losing any barest thread of control as his beauteous face contorted in Cimmerian rage.

"Relax, babe. I think you really need to clear your mind now. Do you need to take half-day leave perhaps? I could help you with the form whilst you freshen yourself up." Gaara offered magnanimously.

Sasuke shook his head vehemently. The last place he wanted to go was home. Nii—Itachi might still be packing his belongings. For a flash of a second he wondered where would Itachi be living, but he crushed that thought as quickly as it formed. He waved Gaara out of the restroom and locked the door firmly behind him, and clamped his palm over his mouth as he choked on a raging sob.

There was no one to taunt at his stupidity now, and he could finally release his pent-up agony. He crumpled onto the floor, his torso racked with gasps and sobs, his eyes burning from the corrosive liquid that spilled forth.

When he was finally done with his moment of weakness, he pulled himself together and emerged from the restroom. He dragged his leaden feet down the corridor, moving mechanically to the receptionist desk and settled down next to Sakura.

"You took quite some time, Sasuke-kun. Did anything happen?" Sakura asked, her wide green eyes warm with concern.

"…No."

"I saw Itachi-san leaving the office with his briefcase; it appears that Fugaku-san is taking over his place today. Has it got to do with Itachi-san?" Sakura pressed.

"No." Sasuke's baritone deepened into a dark growl.

"…Alright. You can go out for lunch first today. Ino still isn't back yet." Sakura offered.

"Okay." Sasuke left the office immediately, heading towards the rooftop. He needed a place, a setting which would complement the tormenting sorrow that ate him bit by bit.

He laid his back against the rough ground and gazed up into the sweeping sky above him, shielding his eyes from the glare of the afternoon sun. At the back of his mind he wondered how Shikamaru was able look at the sky when it was so blinding.

The sun shone ablaze like a fiery diamond in the brilliant blue sky dappled with puffs of snow white clouds that stretched and curled, melding into each other as a gentle breeze blew them close. Sasuke scowled at the beautiful, almost tranquil sight before him as several ravens darted across the sky, their feathers ruffling in the wind as they cawed cheerily. Even heaven was making fun of him. Whenever he longed for a grey sky, it never came.

His heart was bleeding, yet the heavens didn't cry for him.

The very beauty of nature seemed to mock him, the ravens scoffing at his plain naiveté in believing in his brother. They must be punishing him for his sinful desires. He should have been accepting this fate, but he'd rather his brother never return any sign of affection to him only to make him feel a pain beyond any other he had felt with his utter rejection.

Upon reaching home, Sasuke instantly entered the tenebrous confines of his room and crawled into the comfort of his bed. He frowned as he recalled his playing of violin at the restaurant. It was so half-hearted that that manager had made him take an earlier leave. He was, as always, easily swayed by his emotions.

After his mild self-berating of his poor reign over his feelings, he finally noticed that his house was oddly, dark at this hour. Where was his mother? He sat up straight, half worried. Unless she was out on business trips with his father, there was no way she wouldn't be out after dinnertime. Sasuke wondered if she had fallen ill and was already asleep.

He walked briskly down to his parents' bedroom, knowing full well his father wouldn't be home so early. He pushed the door open in a slight creak, the crease between his brows deepening upon spotting a neatly made bed. He stopped a servant hurrying past him, tapping her shoulders lightly.

She looked up and blushed crimson upon seeing him, stuttering, "Sa-ssuke-sama! W-what ca-can I d-do for you?"

"Did my mother inform you of where she was going?"

"S-she said… some-something about meeting Fugaku-sama… and Madara-sama…" The petite girl stammered.

"Thank you." He flipped out his phone hurriedly as the girl tottered off dazedly, delighted at the sheer luck of her young master speaking to her.

First he dialled his mother's number, but it reached the answering machine. He left a quick message for her, and called the next person he could think of.

"Otou-san, sorry to disturb you, but I've just found out kaa-san still isn't back yet and it is rare at this hour that she would be out." Sasuke said to the answering machine, a hint of frustration clouding his voice at Fugaku's unavailability.

He returned to his room, dialling his mother's cell for umpteenth time till he finally fell into a deep abyss of strange dreams. His mother crying… asking him why he disappointed her… Itachi repeating his cold words over and over…

When he'd finally awoken, the pale light of dawn shimmered on his body, announcing the birth of a new day and the death of nightmares.

He rushed out of his room instantly to check on his mother. He didn't know why he felt so anxious about her, but he suspected that it was because deep inside him, he knew; he knew he wouldn't be able to take it if she had left him as well.

She wasn't in her room. The room remained untouched and cold. An air of foreboding seemed to hang from the chandelier of the vaulted ceiling. His cell rang and he picked it up, gasping, "Kaa-san!?"

"_Sasuke, I've just received your message. Your mother still isn't back home yet?"_

"No…" Sasuke replied flatly, deflating slightly upon hearing his father's voice.

"_I told her to go home, why didn't she listen?"_ Fugaku ranted.

"Why did she want to meet you? Is it regarding… him?" Both father and son knew, without an utterance of the name, whom he referred to.

"_Yes. She was weeping and pleading me to let him stay, but it would be against my principles to do that. I trust you agree with me."_

"Yes, otou-san. Could she have met up with Madara after meeting you?"

"_Possibly. I'll try to contact him."_

The line cut off.

Sasuke scrolled down the cellphone screen towards Itachi's number, his finger pausing at the call button. He didn't know whether to call his brother; Itachi might not even be anxious. No, he wouldn't be. Sasuke snapped his phone shut, and retired to his room to wait for the news.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Mikoto hurried down the pavement toward the enormous mansion guarded by two men in black suits. She bowed low at the sight of them, twiddling her thumbs nervously as she requested to see Madara.

They let her in and she bowed to them once again, out of both courtesy and apprehension, before rushing toward the house. A silent guide walked a little ahead of her, his face as hard as stone. Her eyes darted around her surroundings uneasily.

Everyone around her was dressed in stern black suits and had a pair of dark sunglasses on. Her eyes returned to the back of her guide, taking in the intricately carved ring on his finger that so closely resembled Madara's. It appeared everyone in this house had this ring on. It must have been their gang's symbol.

Mikoto swallowed nervously, no matter how sweet Madara had been to her, she just wasn't quite prepared to come to his house. She should have met him at a restaurant instead.

The guide stopped in front of a huge door, and motioned her to enter after he rapped on the door twice. She bowed awkwardly to him and rested her sweaty palm on the handle and pushed.

"Mikoto-san! How good to see you again! What's the matter?" Madara got up from his desk, grinning at her broadly.

"I…" She trailed off uneasily, gazing at the two people next to him.

"Oh you guys have already met, don't be too alarmed. I know they look scary." Madara flashed a brilliant smile as he strode towards her.

Mikoto flushed at his frankness and dumbly nodded as he guided her to the lush red couch. They sat down together whilst he offered her a drink. She refused politely, still staring down at her fingers whilst he shrugged and poured himself a shot.

"Alright, I'll get them to leave. Pein, Konan, we need some privacy here." Madara sighed.

"Yes, boss." They chorused and bowed before making their way out.

"Now we're all alone." Madara smiled down at her almost diabolically, his finger tracing the sparkling stone of his ring.

Mikoto looked up into his ebony eyes, a sudden chill overtaking her body at his words. She nodded and spoke quickly to dispel the weird atmosphere that was rapidly building.

"I'm here today to speak to you about Itachi. And Fugaku, actually. I'm sure you know Itachi got kicked out by Fugaku. Please, Madara-san, do something about it!"

"Haven't you heard? Itachi got kicked out because he took his father's seal. It's all Fugaku's doing. I don't see why he can get so uptight over his own son taking his seal. Treating his own son like a thief. Really, Fugaku is learning our father's ropes well. I'm sorry, but I can't do anything about it." Madara shook his head apologetically.

"I know Fugaku is a little stubborn, but if you come with me to speak to him, I sure he'll relent. You do have a good reason for making Itachi take the seal right? Like because it will help with your business and all…" Mikoto pleaded, her hands clasped together.

"I can't. Have you forgotten how much he hates me. Mikoto dear? And what makes you think I was the one who ordered Itachi to take the seal? Alright, alright, you know your own son well. Anyway, why does it matter that Itachi is out of your house? It's not like he can't manage on his own."

"You don't understand. Fugaku is going to disown him. He's my son! I can't just sit back and do nothing!"

"Fugaku is going to do that? He is so heartless. I pity you, Mikoto-san. Why did you marry someone like him? I could have given you a better life…" Madara's voice lowered and mellowed, his tone almost dripping with honey as his hands clamped over hers.

Mikoto started, and tried to pull her hands from him, but his hold was steel tight. Fugaku had warned her that Madara still harbored feelings for her, why hadn't she listened? Her heart fluttered like a hornet's wings, as nasty worms crept at the pit of her stomach.

"Madara-san, please treat yourself with decorum. We're both mature adults, and I'm already married with kids." Mikoto said stiffly, her eyes averted.

"Mikoto-san, why is it till now you're still so loyal to Fugaku? He is a callous creep! Just look at the way he treats his own flesh and blood! I can bring you happiness if you leave him." Madara insisted, leaning close to her.

Mikoto flinched as she tugged to no avail.

"Madara-san! Stop this right now!" Mikoto demanded.

"Since you're so being so stubborn about it, I'll have no choice but to choose the latter route. Remember this; you left me no choice, Mikoto." Madara's tone deepened further, all traces of honey vanished as his voice turned into a rough velvet.

"…What do you mean?" Mikoto asked in a small voice instinctively, frightened by his sudden change of attitude.

"I have something interesting to show you. And Fugaku, of course. Perhaps the police should know about it though. It has been tugging at my conscience. What a sensational crime." Madara's sable eyes took on a malicious glitter as he pulled her towards his desk.

"What are you talking about?" Mikoto asked, her heart pounding furiously.

"Just take a look." Madara pushed her onto his seat, his hands clamping down on her shoulders, as if to prevent her from leaving.

It was a video; a footage of Itachi and Sasuke. Itachi had pinned Sasuke down against a sofa as the mechanical spot lights of a club flashed riotously upon them, painting their bodies a neon rainbow as they writhed against each other, kissing like there was no tomorrow.

Mikoto slapped her palm against her parted lips in utter horror. Anguish shot through her insides, squeezing her heart till she could no longer breathe. She turned towards Madara, her eyes raw with bitter pain and incomprehension, and sorrow and torment burst forth in the form of silent tears.

"Wasn't it a beautiful sight? That's not all." Madara breathed into her ear as he pressed some photos in her trembling palm.

She stared at the photos of Itachi and Sasuke kissing, him carrying Sasuke with a tender look on his usually enigmatic face, and it suddenly dawned upon her the true reasons behind Itachi's distancing from his family.

He was being blackmailed by this very person who was supposed to be his family. To think she had thought that blood flows thicker than water. This man was ruthless, and to be in the same room as him now terrified her. The sadness enveloping her turned into a thin veil of fear that draped onto her frame like frost, rendering her immobile as he caressed her long hair almost fondly.

"It is a pity you refuse to satisfy me. Now you have to bear such pain in witnessing your sons burning in hell. Or one of them may rot in prison first, since incest is after all, a crime."

"What can you gain from doing all this? Are you still so affected that Fugaku had gotten the inheritance instead?" Mikoto questioned bitterly.

"No. Indeed, I have him to thank for being much wealthier than him now. If he had not run to our father with his preposterous suspicion that I was greedy enough to want his entire fortune I would not have turned to the yakuzas. This is just my little thank-you gift for you two. After all Fugaku has done for me, I ought to repay his favour oughtn't I? I have the responsibility of informing you about your two wayward sons' misdeeds. No, what they are doing is worse than a misdeed. What do you call that? Hmmm, a sin? Yes that's it! Don't they disgust you, Mikoto dear?" Madara asked gleefully.

"You disgust me." Mikoto spat.

"That's not the answer I'm looking for!" Madara snarled in fiendish outrage as he slapped her.

She clasped her burning cheek, glaring at him.

"Oh, did I hurt you? I'm afraid it isn't the end. Not for your darlings anyway. They will suffer a fate worse than death, I assure you."

"Why are you taking it out on them!? They weren't the ones who turned you this way!" Mikoto lashed out.

"I know it always hurts the parents the most when their kids suffer. Well, my father was an exception though." Madara smiled, a nefarious glint reflecting in the depths of his stygian eyes.

"You're crazy. Your father only wished the best for you. He wanted you to learn from your mistakes. Don't forget, he didn't report you to the police. That was his act of love!" Mikoto chided.

"Stop your preaching. My father was a dunce to believe in his bastard of a son rather than his legitimate son. I had totally revelled in killing him."

"What!? You… killed… your own father?" Mikoto gasped.

"Well, I did not kill him personally though; I merely increased his dosage of medicine." Madara said casually, a trace of disappointment in his voice.

"Oh, kami-sama." Mikoto mouthed, her icy layer of fear had infiltrated her body into her blood, chilling it as it flowed into her heart, numbing her heart with an impenetrable layer of arctic frost.

"Don't worry, I won't kill them. They're just too fun to play with. I do feel I've divulged a little too much to you though, Mikoto-san." Madara smiled down at her with a sinister charm.

"I'll do anything if you don't touch them. Or Fugaku."

"Must you mention his name? It incenses me. I don't need you to do anything. Just leave."

"No! Please!"

"Pein, Konan, send Mikoto-san out." Madara's voice deepened into a command. The two sullen followers came barging in and pulled a weeping Mikoto out of the room.

"You have no more business to be in here. Now leave before we throw you out." Konan uttered darkly as she shoved Mikoto to the door.

Mikoto flew out of the mansion, flagging down a cab that was just turning in at the corner. She sat down hard, panting slightly as she gave her home address. She had to warn Fugaku about Madara. But yet she couldn't tell him about their sons.

Her heart was ripped at both sides, as she bled slowly within. All that had occurred seemed almost like a dream, a nightmare. Yet, she knew she was not sleeping; that it was the cold, harsh, twisted reality that slapped her in the face.

The driver swerved into an unfamiliar road, and she immediately tried to correct the driver. However, the grey-haired driver merely smirked at her as he spoke.

"Madam, I'm under Boss's instructions to bring you to the restaurant you both had dined at before."

"What!?" Mikoto almost shrieked.

"The back of the restaurant, actually." The driver added nonchalantly as he pulled over at the pavement.

Mikoto took the chance to get out, but found the door firmly locked.

"Do you think I'm a fucking idiot? Now give me your fucking phone."

Mikoto handed him her phone mutely, and he continued his drive to the restaurant.

When they had reached, someone opened the door, waiting for her to climb out from the back seat. She got out reluctantly, and the man took her by her arm and forced her towards the back of the restaurant, with a cleverly hidden gun pointed at her back.

"Madara wants to silence me?" Mikoto asked calmly, though her tears pricked at her eyes like pins.

"Yes, and he wants it quick. That idiotic driver back there would take too much joy in torturing you slowly before killing you, so Boss is smart enough not to let him do it. Don't worry, there'll be little pain."

Mikoto barely nodded, her eyes taking in nothing but a haze of tears. She had failed as a mother in being overly trusting. She didn't mind dying, if she could save her children, but she couldn't. A fine graze of knife caressed her throat, the frost of the deadly metal sharp and real. She squeezed her damp eyes shut, resigning to the eternal darkness ahead of her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Impossible to Love You**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to the brilliant Masashi Kishimoto-sama. I am not Masashi Kishimoto-sama, unfortunately.

**Warnings:** Incest, swearings.

**Pairings:** ItaSasu, KakaIru.

**A/N: **I was up to my neck with school work and still am! My exams are in two weeks and I have two projects too hand in on Tuesday and Thursday, a Japanese speech on Wednesday and a Japanese skit on Friday! But I absolutely needed to de-stress, so here I am with another chapter! I hope I do not lose any readers in taking such a long time to update! And this chapter isn't even as long as the previous! How irritating. I think it's not half as good too, damn it. But I'm itching to update. Comments are treasured! Oh and by the way, _Madara-gumi_ is a form of addressing a yakuza boss. neoandtheangrywhiteflag, long name, wonder what it means! Anyway, I'm happy you liked my portrayal of Mikoto! jhisk, Gaara keeps winning me over too! He's too nice to Sasuke! It's a pity I can't think of someone suitable to pair him up with to give him a happy ending! Sigh. Itachi is a genius! He is! But Madara is a formidable foe, so it would be a tough fight! Kaira-chan15, I really love your pretty comments! As long as you leave your lovely comments, I don't mind however long you take! Oh and Mikoto was indeed such a nice mother, I'm sad she died too, but actually I think Sasuke is a lot more fortunate in my story, haha. Whee I'm glad you like me putting their situation in my plot! It would make them more in character, that's why! But my story is becoming a drama. I had meant for it to be pure romance! What is this, yakuzas and killings! And just where is ItaSasu!? Tsk. Oh and I really absolutely loved my description of Itachi's piano-playing too! LOL am I narcissistic?

* * *

Sasuke drummed his fingers at his desk nervously, wondering if it would have been better if he had gone to work instead of worrying himself sick. He swung his seat away from his desk, springing up from his seat to pace the room. He almost jumped from the startle of his phone vibrating in his pocket, the trembling of the metal akin to an electric spasm on his skin. He swiftly answered the phone, his heart palpitating a little faster with anticipation.

"Otou-san?"

"_Madara claims he doesn't know where your mother is. I hate to tell you this, but you have to find Itachi. I'm going to have a very important meeting in half an hour's time in KonoUchiha." _

Sasuke tried to agree, but found his voice momentarily lost within himself.

"_Sasuke?"_ came his father's quizzical tone.

"I understand. Where is he?"

"_Madara has sent him to __Kabukichō__. I'll send you the address later."_

"Alright."

Sasuke sat at the back of their family limousine, his thoughts and feelings fragmented into a kaleidoscopic mess. He didn't know what to think about, his mother or Itachi. He tried to focus his mind on his missing mother, but somehow the dark-haired man always managed to creep into his thoughts.

Itachi was the last person he currently wanted to meet. There was no way he would ever forget everything Itachi had said to him; those words pierced through his very soul. Sasuke's fists clenched. He could face him; all he needed to do was to ask him if he had seen kaa-san. Sasuke's frown grew deeper at the thought of Itachi being at the red-light district area.

Sasuke almost banged the window of the limousine when he thought of how coincidentally his brother's cellphone had been switched off. His dark thoughts screeched to a halt when the limousine reached the gaudy building.

He took the lift up to the top floor, and pushed open the heavy doors to enter the dingy bar and inquired for his brother.

The flirtatious hostess batted her mascara-clumped fake lashes at him and snaked her arm around him as she led him to Itachi. Her cheap perfume wafted into his nose as he tried his best to ignore her large breasts that was practically nestling against his arm.

He waved her off hurriedly when he reached the room, and opened the doorto see Itachi with two other men surrounded by giggly prostitutes, who instantly fluttered their lashes at him.

Itachi's eyebrow rose at the sight of Sasuke as a slutty prostitute purred and clung onto his arm like a parasite. He stared at them in distaste as he motioned Itachi to get out of the room.

"Why are you here?" Itachi's wintry voice rumbled above his head.

He looked up grudgingly at the familiar face, his fingernails digging into his palm.

"Otou-san sent me here to ask you where is kaa-san."

"I wouldn't know, did he forget that he had me kicked out?" Itachi smiled wryly.

"Fine, I just know that coming here was a waste of my time anyway." Sasuke snarled and spun on his heel immediately, preparing to leave when a strong hand gripped his wrist.

The shock of the touch, the familiarity of the skin, blew his anger away for the briefest of a moment as he turned back to to the hypnotic Cimmerian gaze.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I'll be serious. When did kaa-san go missing?"

"She didn't return home since yesterday. She wanted to speak with Madara into talking otou-san to allow you to come back… but…" Sasuke paused mid-sentence, swallowing a growing lump in his throat as the ominous feeling returned.

"She went to see him?" Itachi's grip grew immensely stronger at Sasuke's words as his eyes darkened and voice roughened almost into an inhumane growl.

"Yes. Let go of me now." Sasuke snapped, refusing to admit his pain though involuntary tears sprung into his eyes.

The wild look in Itachi's normally stoic face faded as he blinked quickly and released Sasuke, who stared at him in mild suspicion.

"Sorry. I'll ask Madara-san."

Sasuke rubbed his tender wrist, replying dryly, "I wouldn't be here if Madara knows of her whereabouts."

Itachi opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by a man in a black suit.

"Itachi-san, Madara-gumi is on the line."

"Madara-san? ...What? Alright, I'll bring Sasuke right away."

Itachi returned the phone to the wooden-faced man, and turned towards Sasuke, his tenebrous eyes sombre.

"What happened? Where are you taking me?"

"To the police station. Otou-san's charged with murder."

"What!?" Sasuke almost shrieked in disbelief.

Itachi said nothing, only swiftly wrapping his fingers around Sasuke's arm and navigated him down to the carpark.

Once they were in the car, away from the prying eyes of the black-suit guards trailing them, Sasuke asked hesitantly, "Why is he suddenly charged?"

"I have no idea." Itachi replied tersely, his hands clutching the steering wheel tight.

"Murder… who would he kill?" Sasuke had meant it as a rhetorical question, but a sudden twitch at his brother's jaw muscle made him change his mind.

"You know who it is right?" Sasuke asked in a small voice.

"…Yes. It's kaa-san."

Sasuke's world crashed down upon him at that moment. It wasn't true, he didn't believe it. He couldn't believe it. Itachi was lying. Or was this just a nightmare? He didn't know anymore.

"You're lying." Sasuke accused, his voice sounding strange and thick as if he was drowning in a thick aquarium.

Itachi didn't reply.

"You are lying." Sasuke repeated, whirling upon him.

Itachi's eyes merely slid towards Sasuke in a single glance, before returning to the road in front of them.

"You are lying!" Sasuke yelled, and grabbed at Itachi's arms in a bid to attack him. The car almost swerved off the road, but Sasuke didn't care. There was nothing in his mind except to force the truth out of Itachi, and he knew that the truth was Itachi was a big liar.

Itachi instantly stopped the car at the side and pinned Sasuke's arms down at his sides.

"Stop your nonsense, Sasuke. You'll have us killed even before we can find a good defense lawyer for otou-san." Itachi merely said quietly, though his voice was low and even threatening.

Sasuke struggled in his hands, snarling as his eyes glistened with rage, "You fucker! I know you want him dead so you can have the inheritance! Stop your hypocrisy and don't touch me!"

"I'm not after his inheritance; Madara-san can give me far more. So you can relax and calm down now, I don't want another attempt to fling us both of the road." Itachi replied smoothly, his dark eyes trained on Sasuke, hands still grasping Sasuke's wrists.

"Madara must have killed kaa-san, and is getting otou-san as the scapegoat. Let me out, I'll kill him!" Sasuke deduced in fury, even as he struggled helplessly in Itachi's iron grip.

"No! No. You're thinking too much. Let us go to the station first and see otou-san." Itachi tried to convince his frenzied brother.

"Yes I'll go to the police and tell them about it, but not with you! You're his accomplice! Let me go now!" Sasuke shrieked and thrashed wildly under his grip.

Itachi finally heaved a heavy sigh before moving over to the passenger seat right over Sasuke and leaning past him to reach the backseat.

"What… What are you doing?" Sasuke's anger dissipated at the irresistible warmth practically on top of him.

His face pressed against the muscled chest that was so deliciously left unbuttoned and he unconsciously swallowed a large wad of saliva building up in his throat.

His mouth ran dry when Itachi shifted his weight down on him to search for something at the backseat. The scent from Itachi's skin enveloped his senses, fresh like an ocean wave. He wore no cologne; there wasn't a need for him to.

Sasuke squeezed his lids shut as a tear escaped from the corner of his eye, burning his skin. He couldn't believe he was still feeling these illicit sensations, when he was in the know that his brother had felt nothing for him, only the greatest repugnance, and was intent to destroy all of his fragile felicity.

"You leave me no choice, foolish little brother." Itachi finally uttered the three words he loathed with his being, finally facing him again with a rope on his hands.

"Where did you get this?"

"I need it for some of my dealings." Itachi shrugged and swiftly tied Sasuke to the seat.

"You're a bloody Yakuza now! You fucking Madara's underling! I hate you! Let me go!"

Itachi merely reached forward to wipe his lone tear away in a tender caress, his touch an evanescent flutter of a butterfly's wing. He then shifted his enigmatic eyes away and returned to the driver's seat.

Sasuke stole a peek at the exquisite carved profile of his impassive face. His mind couldn't even begin to comprehend the last act of kindness, so he decided to attribute it to an uncharacteristic moment of insanity on his brother's part.

When they finally reached the police station, Itachi untied Sasuke, and was shoved away instantly as Sasuke shot him a death glare before slamming the car door.

Once they entered the police station, Itachi immediately went to Madara's side, leaving Sasuke to sulk as he pinned them down with his icy glare.

"I've already made the necessary procedures; you can go and see him." Madara said, his hands reaching out to clasp Itachi's.

"Sasuke, go in first, I'll go after you."

Sasuke barely acknowledged him as he walked past briskly, following the heavy footsteps of a police officer.

Itachi took the opportunity to snatch Madara to a quiet corner, his fists wrenching Madara's shirt as his eyes blazed with outrage.

"What the fuck did you do to my parents?"

"Don't you assume I can't figure out who was the snitch who made three of my prostitution dens busted by the police. It is my first warning to you. If you play nice, I promise you, your father will come to no harm. But if you try to be too smart, I'm afraid I will be unable to save him." Madara said calmly, his lips twisted in a nasty sneer.

"You promised not to touch my family if I worked for you!" Itachi hissed, his eyes shooting dark bolts of fury.

Look, I only promised not to touch your darling brother. Besides, I actually saved you! Your mother had found about about your brother's nearly lost chastity and your depraved thoughts, and might I add, was uncontrollably furious. She threatened to tell your father about it, and who knows what he might have done." Madara's face contorted in a baleful grin.

"She wouldn't have done that." Itachi retorted weakly, only half believing in himself.

"I'm guessing that you do not know her very well. I have had a nice time with her when we were young; she was always a bit hot-headed. Hey, if you don't believe me, you can ask your father. He is still so terribly jealous of our lovely past." Madara smirked.

"Why are you so bent on ruining our family?"

"Itachi, my boy, you do not know yourself very well. You're the one who has brought all this upon yourself. If you hadn't been so brazen in your sinful desires I wouldn't have been able to do a thing. If anything, blame yourself."

Itachi went silent at that. His grip slowly loosened, and he turned himself away from the smirking man. Madara was right. It was all his fault. He was the one who had killed his family. He deserved to die from all his sinning. But he couldn't. He had to live on, to protect his brother from the monster so close to them. Even if he had to turn into the very Devil's incarnate, he had to do it.

Sasuke sat across from his father, his heart pounding so furiously he was sure his father could hear him in the tiny confines of the room.

"Sasuke, it was Madara. It could only be him. She went to see him last and just vanished." Fugaku said tiredly, his dark eye rings prominent in the dim glow of the room.

"I know… you would never… kaa-san… otou-san!" Sasuke choke onto his first sob. Sorrow swelled in him, and he felt as if his head would burst from sheer misery.

"Sasuke, don't cry. I need you to be strong, to save our family. Itachi has been highly likely turned by him, there's no way you can trust your brother now. No matter what happens to me though, you must live on. Protect yourself. Don't think of revenge."

"No, otou-san, you won't die! Madara is the greatest suspect what is wrong with the police!" Sasuke cried.

"Apparently he has an alibi. I don't, I was working alone in my office all night… and they found pictures. Pictures of… of Madara and your mother together in my study room. There is obviously a traitor in our house."

"Itachi! I''ll kill him!" Sasuke roared as he slammed his fists on the table.

"Sasuke, calm down! It mightn't be your brother! Even if he has turned for the worse, he wouldn't harm his own parents. Madara is a yakuza; he could easily bribe anyone, even the police. Our law is sadly infested with yakuza's influence, so there is really no way of me getting out. I just need you to be aware of Madara, since he is going to be your guardian, with me gone. Itachi could be your guardian, since he's of age, but he is under Madara, and would probably do anything Madara says. So, beware of them."

"I know…"

"But Sasuke, I don't believe your brother is evil. Money has simply blinded him. Do all you can to bring him back to the right is the only thing I plead of you. As long as you brothers can be safely together, your mother and I will be at peace."

"I… I'll try." Sasuke lied. Itachi was beyond saving. Money wasn't the only thing driving Itachi. Itachi was as deranged as Madara. If only his father knew—

"That's my son." The words he had longed to hear since young fell like the softness of a summer breeze's breath upon his ears, warm but fleeting in the gloom of the situation.

"Time's up." Came the cold voice of the police from outside. Sasuke stood up to leave, casting a last long look at his father, who appeared to have aged at least ten years in such a short while.

Itachi stepped into the room, head bowed, after Sasuke left. Sasuke shot yet another basilisk glare towards him as they brushed past each other. But his glares seemed to have no effect on the tall, imposing figure of his unresponsive brother. Sasuke bristled and folded his arms.

"Sasuke-kun! I'm so terribly sorry about this! Mikoto-san was very dear to me! But no, we didn't have any affair! Your father is very mistaken indeed!" Madara implored.

"Stay away from me. I know what you did. My father would never—do it." Sasuke growled.

"Darling. You cried? I can imagine your trauma. I've already promised Fugaku to take extremely good care of you. And I'm sure your brother would do anything to protect you." Madara smiled down at Sasuke as he tousled Sasuke's hair. Sasuke slapped his hand away in sheer loathing.

A masked policeman strode towards Madara and Sasuke.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but I'm afraid we'll need you to assist in our investigations, Uchiha san." The masked policeman said politely.

"Oh yes, sure. But sir, I need someone to take care of my nephew here, he's terribly distraught." Madara looked over at Sasuke in concern. Sasuke simply ignored him, leaning on the wall as he stared straight into a tall pot of plant.

"No problem, sir. I send someone down right away." The masked policeman spoke into his walkie-talkie softly, his silver bangs falling past his scarred eye as he bent his head, before nodding to Madara. The pair strode down the corridor, leaving Sasuke.

Sasuke took this chance to slip away, but someone stopped him. He turned around with his glare on full force, expecting Itachi.

"Iruka-san!?" He gasped in shock.

"Sasuke-kun! I heard about your parents from my colleague! Do you want Naruto to come over and accompany you?" Iruka asked tenderly, his warm brown eyes bright with worry.

"No… I'm fine. But, may I stay over your house tonight?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Yes, of course! I'll get Naruto to come over and get you."

"Thanks." Sasuke muttered.

Iruka's lips curled into a sweet smile, and an image of his mother's smiling face flashed across his mind. He bit his lip in devastation, knowing he'd never see it ever again.

Soon, Itachi emerged from the room. He walked towards Iruka and Sasuke, his face grim.

"Thank you for looking after my brother. I'll have him from now."

Sasuke instinctively cringed as Itachi reached towards him, and Iruka promptly stepped forward.

"Itachi-kun, Sasuke-kun wishes to stay with Naruto tonight. I've already called Naruto to come over to fetch him, so please do not worry."

"I see… If that's the case, I shall take my leave." Itachi answered stiffly, his glance slowly shifting towards Sasuke and back to Iruka, before turning.

Sasuke almost sagged against the wall in relief as his brother's figure disappeared down the hallway. Iruka whirled towards him in mild query.

"Did anything happen between you and your brother?"

Sasuke was stunned. How could Iruka tell? Was it reflected in his eyes, that he hated and loved his own brother with equal passion? He panicked and could not find a word to say as his mouth flapped open and shut like a fish. In the end he settled for a quick shake of his head as he stared down on the ground.

"Sasuke-kun, it is very obvious you're lying." Iruka said sternly.

"It's nothing much. Really." Sasuke finally found the right words to put in his mouth and spoke with false confidence as he matched Iruka's stare.

Iruka finally relented, or maybe it was because Naruto had reached, breaking their eye contact. Sasuke almost sighed in relief, Iruka's stare could make one really uneasy.

"Sasuke! Iruka-san! I'm here!" Naruto panted.

"Good. Take him home now, Naruto. Make sure he gets a good rest, and when I reach home, I don't want to see you playing games!"

"Alright, alright! You won't be home early anyway. We'll be sleeping like dead logs long before you reach home with—" Naruto rambled loudly before his mouth was clamped shut by Iruka.

"Hush, will you! This is a police station!" Iruka scolded, though his tanned cheeks took on the shade of a dark rose.

"Sasuke will know about it anyway. See ya tonight, Iruka-san!" Naruto waved cheerily as he ducked out of Iruka's reach, latching on Sasuke's arm and dragging the desolate figure away.

Sasuke stared out of the window, deep in his thoughts until an annoying hand got into his field of vision.

"Don't do this! Talk to me or I'll think you're dead!" Naruto said bluntly in his strident tenor.

"Hn." Came his famous response, and he continued staring at the rolling scene of concrete and glass as the bus appeared to crawl at a snail's pace. Naruto's fidgeting was getting to him.

"Stop moving." Sasuke said curtly, still staring out into the urban scenery that seemed eternally unchanging.

An arm around his shoulder caused him to jerk, and he turned to direct his stony glare at the orange sunshine.

"Get your arm off me." He growled.

"Sasuke-teme, I'm offering you a chance to let go of your feelings. Do it, or you'll live to regret!" Naruto grumbled.

"I don't need it, dobe!"

"Teme! I'm trying to comfort you here! Stop putting up a brave front!"

"Naruto. Touch me again and I will go to the Hawk instead." Sasuke snarled. There was no way he could afford to reveal his emotions. He had broken down in front of enough people, and he didn't want to add another to the list.

"Fine, fine! I give up!" Naruto growled in return, his arm returning to his side as his cheeks puffed in infuriation.

The journey to Naruto's apartment went on in tensed silence.

Sasuke immediately took the chance to take a long shower in the bathroom once they arrived, knowing it was the only place he could be in peace for the moment. He was too tired to face Naruto's interrogations.

The rush of water from the shower head poured down onto his skin as he stood in silent tears, and he slowly crouched down to the floor in torment. His mother didn't deserve to die in such a manner. She was supposed to live to a ripe old age and his family was supposed to the embodiment of a perfect family.

He didn't want this pain. It was an acute ache that shredded his soul apart. And it was all Itachi's fault. Why did he want to destroy his own family? Sasuke couldn't understand. Wasn't torturing him enough? Why did he kill their mother as well? And now even their father? A tumult of emotions crowded upon him as his tears fused with the flowing torrent from the shower head.

When he had finally exited the bathroom due to Naruto's incessant thumping of the door, his eyes were as dry and bitter as a winter night. He sat at the dining table with Naruto, staring down at the steaming instant ramen that Naruto had prepared. Naruto stared at him after ingesting three-quarters of his ramen in two minutes.

"Why aren't you eating?" Naruto gurgled with his full mouth.

"I'm not hungry." He said quietly, and Naruto merely shook his head as he took the neglected bowl almost happily.

Five minutes passed in peace as Naruto gobbled up their bowls in noisy slurps, but when he finally finished, his shrill voice interrupted Sasuke's deep thoughts.

"Teme, say something."

"What?" Sasuke asked irritably.

"It's not like I'm worried or anything, but at this juncture you should be pouring out your emotions. It's unhealthy to keep everything bottled up."

A sharp glare from him shut the orange-clad blond for a short second, before he spoke up again.

"Did anything happen between you and your brother?"

Sasuke shut his eyes to prevent himself from leaping across the table to scratch out the moving lips of the boisterous blond. Did he really think it was safer to talk about Itachi? Fuck of course he did. Which normal human would have committed a fucking incestuous taboo with their own fucking brother who totally fucked up their family anyways?

"Earth to teme." Naruto almost bellowed into his ear. Sasuke smacked the side of Naruto's head. Naruto rubbed his sore head and pushed his lower lip in a childish pout.

"Your ugly pout may work on Neji, but I'm not him, usuratonkachi." Sasuke smirked.

"What the hell!" With that, Naruto flung himself on Sasuke and they tumbled onto the ground in a nasty scuffle, and all mention of Itachi was forgotten.

"What is happening in here!?" A stern voice from above caused their tugs and punches to halt in an instant, and the both of them stared up almost apologetically at Iruka. Iruka pulled Naruto by the ear and began lecturing him whilst Sasuke spaced out.

This was the routine whenever he stayed over—or not. He gaped at the newcomer who merely stood at the edge of the doorstep, shaking his head slowly at the sight.

"You!" was all he could utter as the man's eyes curved into twinkling crescent moons. Did that mean he was smiling? Sasuke couldn't, for his life, tell, for the lower half of the man's face was concealed by a mask.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Hatake Kakashi, Iruka's boyfriend." The masked man waved at Sasuke cheerfully. Iruka stopped his lecturing of Naruto, flushing a tomato red at his words as Naruto suddenly grinned maliciously.

Kakashi strode casually to the blushing Iruka and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"K-Kakashi-san! How many times have I told you not to behave in this way when you meet someone new?" Iruka stutter, his blush deepening and spreading to the tips of his ears.

"Why are you still wearing your mask? I thought it was for work?" Sasuke asked in mild curiosity though he rolled his eyes at the public display of affection.

"No, I wear it to enhance my mysterious factor. Iruka was one of the many smitten by my mysterious mask. I bet you must be wondering, how does he look under the mask, is he handsome or hideous, does he have any dimples, right now, right?" Kakashi winked at Sasuke, who stared at him in mounting repulsion.

"No. But since you're one of the investigators for my—my mother's murder, I hope that you can share with me some details." Sasuke said severely.

"I'm the chief investigator, but I'm afraid that such investigations are top-secret. Sorry, Sasuke-kun." Kakashi looked almost like a doleful puppy as he draped even more heavily over Iruka, who resembled a cardinal rose at this point.

"Hn." Inside Sasuke seethed with anger, but his face betrayed no emotion.

He stood up and walked into Naruto's room, pulling out a mattress from under Naruto's bed and hiding his frame under the covers. He could hear from outside Naruto informing Kakashi that it was his way of throwing tantrum when he couldn't get what he wanted.

Sasuke pulled the pillow over his head, trying to drown out the noises from outside. All he wanted to want to slip into a sweet chasm of dreams and forget about his current predicament.

But Heaven was unkind. He remained alert to Naruto's eventual snores and the couple's unrestrained love-making noises for the whole night.

His contempt for the chief investigator grew with each moan Iruka released and each creak of the bed; he should have been working his investigations instead of having bedroom fun. His father had been right when he said that the police were corrupted.

Sasuke couldn't take the final loud moan issuing from Iruka anymore. He stood up and walked to Naruto's desk, scribbling a short note and leaving it under the lamp. He lifted open the window and snuck out. Fortunately Naruto lived in the first floor. He hailed the first cab in sight and motioned the driver to get to the Hawk.

Suigetsu grinned at him as he entered the dark realms of the club. In the dead of the night the club was bubbling over with life, with the boisterous spectators roaring and cheering at tough participants in the ring.

"Hey it's unexpected. What brings you here?"

"I just needed a breather." Sasuke muttered darkly.

"Lucky for you Karin's not here tonight. Are you itching to fight again?" Suigetsu's grin grew Cheshire cat wide.

It was on the tip of Sasuke's tongue to say yes, but a sudden image of his smiling mother swept over him like a tidal wave. He remembered his parents' strong disapproval of him fighting, especially his mother, who had broken down at her first discovery. He would never see her gentle face again, but he knew she was still looking over him from the sky.

"No… I'm just here to watch."

Suigetsu looked at him ponderingly, before shrugging. He traipsed down the stairs, knowing Sasuke wanted to be left alone at this moment. Sasuke folded his slender fingers together, pressing them against his lips as he watched the ongoing match in silence.


	14. Chapter 14

**Impossible to Love You**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to the brilliant Masashi Kishimoto-sama. I am not Masashi Kishimoto-sama, unfortunately.

**Warnings:** Incest, swearings.

**Pairings:** ItaSasu, NaruNeji.

**A/N: **I'm going to Japan for about 2 months for summer-exchange programme! Ok, I know it's a bad time now, but still, it's a chance in a lifetime! It may be good news or bad news for all dear readers and reviewers. I may suffer from Lack-of-English syndrome in Japan and update soon, or I may not have time to update at all! But fret not, I'm sure the invaluable experience will inspire me to come up with a great chapter! Maybe even a new story! I hope. neoandtheangrywhiteflag, and sesshy's numba1 gurl, thanks for loving my drama! I'm stilled worried readers might find it too wearisome though. Anyone who finds it too long-winded please inform me! Oh, neoandtheangrywhiteflag, I suck at dialogues I think. Everyone comments on my dialogues. Maybe I should speak more! I really want to see the fluffy side of their romance blossoming too but my naughty fingers won't listen to me. So sorry to all patient readers out there waiting for my ItaSasu to get it on! keikopanda102, thank you for even reviewing. I really really absolutely appreciate it. Uchihacest is the hot and taboo, that's why we LOVE it! It was actually what led me into the wonder world of yaoi! I dreamt of ItaSasu one day, decided they looked good together, and look where I am now. Oh my pervy mind. Yes Sasuke is the perfect uke. It's in his name. I simple can't stand him as seme. The SFH Team, thank you so much for the review. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. (I reread it a thousand times. Does it count?) I don't get as many reviews as other writers on the site, and this can be quite discouraging to me at times. But your review led me to carry on to this chapter, which seriously gave me quite a fair bit of trouble. Hence it is dedicated to you, Seth, and your team! I don't know if it's good, to me it isn't the best, but I hope you will like it.

* * *

A tough clamp down his shoulders shook him rudely from his pensive thoughts. He swivelled to pin the irritant with a glare, which further darkened into a Basilisk stare when he got a good look at the person, no, the duo, who had so rudely interrupted him.

"Hey kiddo. We're here for you again. I don't know what use our boss has for a kid, but he keeps insisting us to recruit you. So, what is your answer?" Hidan drawled.

"I know who your boss is. If he really wants me, he should just come straight to me. I have many questions for him." Sasuke replied darkly as he returned his gaze to the match.

"Motherfucker. You have no respect for us at all!" Hidan snarled, attempting to reach out to Sasuke, but was instantly halted by his partner.

"What!? Can't you see this fucking kid—" His voice screeched to a halt as he looked past Sasuke, his usually haughty gaze almost afraid.

Sasuke turned only feel his mood worsening. It was as if an iron fist had caught hold of his heart and given it a tight squeeze. Itachi stood shrouded in a black coat, his eyes shooting a baleful glare at the two men.

"What are the two of you doing here?"

"Well, it's not like we like to be here. I hate kids. But we were ordered to—"

"He ordered you?" Itachi's velvety voice seemed to caress the atmosphere like an icy knife at the throat.

"You didn't know? Guess you're not his favourite like you think you are." Hidan jeered, the haughtiness in his eyes returning.

"Leave now. I'll explain everything to him later." Itachi merely spoke as if he hadn't heard Hidan's words.

"Alright. We'll get back to your request soon, kid." The masked man directed his last words towards Sasuke, as he slapped a hand over Hidan's mouth and dragged him away.

"What is this request about, Sasuke?" Itachi immediately questioned, his onyx eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"It's got nothing to do with you. Are you so unhappy that Madara might have other plans than making you his successor?" Sasuke said snootily, still staring at the match.

Itachi grabbed onto his shoulders and looked deep into his eyes, disconcerting Sasuke with his mysterious Cimmerian gaze.

"Sasuke, you had better not get into any tricks unless you want our family to get into greater misfortune. Otou-san's life is in peril now, and I'm sure you wouldn't want to anything to happen to him. So think carefully about what you are about to execute next." Itachi said solemnly.

"You're threatening me? I'm telling you right now that I won't back down without a fight, Itachi. Now get out of my club. You have no right to be here." Sasuke retorted in fury.

"Foolish otouto. You really don't get it, do you? Do not try anything funny, or otou-san will die!" Itachi almost growled in his deep baritone. If Sasuke hadn't known he was such a magnificent actor, he would have fallen for his trick.

"You're not welcome in the club unless you want to fight."

"Have you forgotten how our parents felt when they realised you set up such kind of underground activity?"

"Don't start on filial piety here. You are even more disappointing to the family than I ever will be. Collaborating with an outsider even to the point of killing your own mother—all for the sake of riches!" Sasuke spat viciously, his fist wrenching Itachi's shirt as his face swooped dangerously close.

Itachi sighed inwardly. His brother must have inherited the stubborn genes from their father. He had to get him to a quieter place to set him straight. He took the opportunity to grab Sasuke's wrist as he pulled him out of the club, clamping his palm over Sasuke's lips to silence the struggling teen.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Sasuke instantly raged the moment he was released at the alleyway.

The streets were drowned in a black torrent of rain that dissolved the flickering lights of the alley. The pelting rain from the inky sky resembling the very colour of their eyes soaking through their clothes into their skin only served to fuel his anger. He hated rain for the cold it brought.

"I just want you to heed my words. Now, otouto, all you should do is to handle otou-san's business till he is released. Do not bother about anything else. I know he has handed everything for you to take care of, but I'll be here to help in case you're overwhelmed. I still need to secure my inheritance." Itachi quickly added when he saw Sasuke taking a deep breath in a bid to retort.

"What makes you think I'll listen to a fucking murderer?"

"Otou-san will die if you don't heed my words and play around thinking you're being very smart." Itachi warned, the hidden knife in his velvety baritone showing as he pinned Sasuke against the wall gruffly.

"Then I'll just kill you now so he won't die!" Sasuke hissed, his free hand aiming for Itachi's throat.

Itachi merely caught hold of the hand in a flash, pinning it up over Sasuke's head as he leant close to Sasuke's face, so close that Sasuke could see, in the instantaneous silver flash of a lightning, the shadows along his jawline, indicating he hadn't shaved for days. His brother always shaved cleanly, and Sasuke wondered if his brother had been seriously concerned about their father, and didn't contribute to their mother's death after all.

"You didn't kill kaa-san, did you? I know, Madara did it. You still love her as a mother. And you love otou-san as a father. You still have some feelings for them, even—even if you don't harbour the slightest brotherly love towards me." Sasuke almost choked on his words as he raised his teary eyes towards Itachi, grateful for the icy rain that mixed with his tears.

"Don't push me away. I promise it'll be the last time." Sasuke said in a wretched whisper, before leaning towards the riveting lips that only hurt him.

The kiss was over before it barely started, but Itachi had never felt such intensity behind something as simple as the mere brushing of lips. The heart-rending sweetness of the merest butterfly touch, filled with love, agony, and sorrow, all blended exquisitely in one tiny kiss.

Sasuke lifted his lips away before he lost any semblance of self-control, and bit his lower lip unconsciously, savouring the taste of Itachi, and the rain.

Itachi almost growled at the loss of contact, before rapidly recovering. He gazed down at the captivating face of his younger brother, looking almost vulnerable without his usual glare seemingly permanently affixed onto his face.

"Sasuke…" He murmured sotto voce, as one of his trembling hand reached forward. He was on the teetering edge of insanity, and there was no turning back.

"What are you doing to him!?" A shrill voice broke into his tainted reverie. He instantly released his hold on Sasuke, and whispered three words that broke Sasuke from within, before fading into the dark of the thunderous night.

Sasuke crumpled into a heap on the wet ground, feeling a distant hand shaking his shoulder violently as the words rang in his ears, overcoming all other sensations in his body.

He couldn't feel his clothes that were bloated with water; he couldn't feel his hair plastering onto his forehead and pricking his eyes as the raindrops pummelled down on him.

"_You are pathetic." "You are pathetic." "You are pathetic." "You are pathetic." "You are pathetic." "You are pathetic." "You are pathetic." __"You are pathetic." __"You are pathetic." __"You are pathetic." __"You are pathetic." __"You are pathetic." __"You are pathetic."_ "_You are pathetic." "You are pathetic." "You are pathetic." "You are pathetic." __"You are pathetic." __"You are pathetic." __"You are pathetic." __"You are pathetic." __"You are pathetic." __"You are pathetic."__ "You are pathetic." __"You are pathetic." __"You are pathetic." __"You are pathetic." __"You are pathetic." __"You are pathetic." __"You are pathetic."_

The three words pierced his ears, more strident than the cracks of thunder that sounded hollow and faraway, and a deafening inhumane shriek ripped itself from his throat before he slipped into a chasm of darkness.

When he came to, all he saw was a world of white. And a large pair of brilliant blue eyes looking down intently at him. He blinked slowly, not registering to whom the pair of irises belonged to.

"He's awake! Teme, you're awake!" The voice of the blue eyes bellowed into his face, bringing an immediate scowl to his face.

"Stop screaming, dobe."

Naruto turned to hug Neji and Iruka, before returning to him, his bright face sobering.

"I know it's not the right time to ask, but what ha—" His mouth were swiftly cuffed by Iruka, who smiled awkwardly at Sasuke as he shoved the protesting blond out of the room.

"Neji shall speak to you first! The doctor advises against too many visitors!" Iruka laughed nervously.

"No he did—" Once again Naruto's mouth was silenced before the loud slam of the door was heard.

Neji sighed softly, shaking his head a little before settling down on the chair beside the hospital bed.

"Naruto told me what happened. Are you fine now?"

"Hn."

"I hope you will let us know what really happened back at the alley. We can help you." Neji pressed on.

Sasuke remained mute, staring off at the wall. A long second of silence ticked past before he finally spoke.

"I want to speak to Naruto. Alone."

Neji heaved an enormous sigh and let Naruto in whilst he exited.

Naruto flew to the bed like the wind, his heavy weight causing the springs to creak in complaint.

"What is it, Sasuke? You can tell me anything." He asked anxiously, his azure eyes clouded with worry.

"What did you think happened between my brother and I?"

"I… erm… listen carefully, it's really hard for me to say it, but, Iruka-sanandNejibothsuspectyourbrotherisabusingyousexuallyandIthinksotoo." Naruto finished in one long breath, lowering his eyes towards the floor.

Sasuke laughed hollowly.

"Don't try to act smart. All of you here are wrong. And do you know why?"

Naruto shook his head dumbly, his face slightly apprehensive at Sasuke's bizarre behaviour.

Sasuke leant forward to whisper into Naruto's ears.

"I'm the one who seduced him, usuratonkachi. And guess what, I failed."

He reclined back with a bitter smile adorning his pained features as Naruto merely looked at him with a gaping mouth that grew enormously wide like a cavern.

"I think you're confused. Neji and I did some research on family sexual assaults, and we found that the aggressors usually hurt their victims emotionally as well. Itachi is just twisting his words! He'd always been the one hurting you, teme! You have to wake up!" Naruto reprimanded hotly.

"No, he didn't! He didn't! You just shut the hell up! You, an orphan without any sibling, would not understand what it feels like to love your own fucking brother so much that it hurts! And to have him reject you so harshly, loathe you, despise you… you'll never understand me! None of you will! Now, I know, you're thinking I'm a deranged, psychopathic sexual deviant, for which normal human being would love their own brother as a man!?" Sasuke burst out in mounting rage, before flinging his pillow towards Naruto.

Naruto ducked the pillow and rushed forward to pin Sasuke down to the bed.

"Hush, Sasuke! Do you want the whole world to hear you? Alright I believe you! Just calm down!" Naruto said in a hushed whisper.

"Get out now. I don't want to see anyone." Sasuke said in a dead voice, turning his face away.

"Goodnight, Sasuke. I'll come again in the morning." Naruto said sadly.

Naruto shut the door softly, and his helpless gaze hardened into that of determination. He stalked down the hallway just to be caught by Neji.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to drag Itachi here."

"What!? You do realise that seeing him will only further traumatise Sasuke, right!?"

"He did not touch Sasuke. Sasuke told me himself. But something happened between them and I'm going to clear it!"

"What is it?"

Naruto contemplated whether to tell them the truth, chewing the inside of his mouth thoughtfully, before shaking his head vigorously. This secret was too grave to reveal even to the love of his life. The lesser the number of people in the know, the safer it was.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you guys. I have to run! By the way, Sasuke refuses to see you guys so don't enter unless you want to face his wrath!" Naruto yelled as he shrugged himself out of Neji's grip and sprinted off.

He sped down the corridor before skidding into a halt, slapping his forehead. He had no idea how to contact Itachi! How could he possibly help his best friend, being such the dunce that he was? His palms lowered onto his knees in resignation.

A light tap on his back made him look up. Neji stood with a tiny frown gracing his aristocratic features as he handed a card to him.

"It's from Iruka." He said curtly.

Naruto took a glance down at the card. It was Itachi's business card. He flung himself onto Neji and gave him a resounding kiss before yelling down the hallway to show Iruka his gratitude, and vanished like a hurricane.

Neji stared down the empty corridor in slight exasperation, though a fond smile tugged at his pursed lips.

Naruto reached the office, gulping nervously at the elegantly furnished surroundings, silently praying that Itachi would be in.

"I have to see Uchiha Itachi. Urgent. Regarding his brother." Naruto spewed out broken sentences to the receptionist who regarded his unkempt state with undisguised contempt.

"I'm sorry he's busy right now." She sniffed arrogantly.

"It's regarding his brother who's in the hospital right now! Tell him Naruto wants to see him! He knows me!" Naruto hammered the desk furiously. He loathed people who couldn't look past a person's clothing.

The receptionist shrank from him, from fear or disgust he couldn't for the life of him tell, and hurriedly dialled the intercom.

"Uchiha-san, there's someone named Naruto who insists on seeing you with regards to your brother." She nodded professionally and replaced the phone, before turning her attention towards Naruto.

"His office is right at the end. Just turn to your right." She said with an air of open disdain.

A wide smirk played on Naruto's lips. He loved to annoy such people.

"Thank you babe! I love ya, sexy!" He blew a kiss to the horrified receptionist, and strutted down towards Itachi's office with an exaggerated swagger on his hips.

Once he neared his office, however, his grin fell off his face. It was time to be serious. He knocked the door impatiently and didn't wait for Itachi to answer as he swung open the door.

"You have caused Sasuke to land in hospital!"

"What?" Itachi replied with a crease between his brows as he stood up from his seat.

"Sasuke is highly emotional now, all because of you! I don't care, you have to see him! He was raving about how you don't care for him when he loves you so much! I don't know what you did to him, but it must have been seriously traumatising! I've never seen him this way before!"

Itachi returned to his seat, resting his head on his palm. The languidness of this posture appeared to threaten his body to collapse if he sat up suddenly.

"Is that it? If that's it you may leave."

"How could you!? Sasuke loves you with all his heart! I know, you might feel grossed out, because he's your brother, and all, but still, you still ought to play your part as an older brother and visit him now!"

Itachi's head bounced up from his outstretched fingers abruptly, his obisidian eyes alert.

"Sasuke told you all about us?"

"Yes!"

"And you don't mind?"

"Well, it's kind of weird, but he's my best friend! I'll accept him for who he is! …Wait that's not the point here! Don't you digress!" Naruto accused.

"He certainly needs a friend like you to protect himself from dangerous people, like me. Take good care of him, Naruto-kun." Itachi smiled thinly, pressing a red button on his intercom.

Two heavily muscled guards appeared from Naruto's behind, and escorted the struggling boy out of the company. Naruto cursed colourfully, showing a middle finger at the retreating man, and sticking his tongue out at the still horrified receptionist who could see him clearly through the office glass doors. After his fantastic display of unpolished manners, he rushed clear of danger's way.

As he ran into the curve of the street, he wondered about Itachi's last words and smile. The words seemed to have a hidden meaning, but he couldn't read between the lines at all. That was precisely the reason why he didn't take Literature back in high school. How he wished Neji had been there, or better, Shikamaru.

And that smile… it seemed more tired than threatening. Did Itachi still care about Sasuke after all? But he had seemed so nonchalant about Sasuke being in hospital! Especially when he was the culprit!

Naruto dug his knuckles into his temples, grinding them furiously. He was gaining a massive headache thinking about this. Naruto sighed as he trudged down the street. Whatever the case, he had failed in bringing Itachi to see Sasuke.

But he was really grateful Sasuke had confessed to him this secret, for now he could do his best to help him. In what way and how he is going to execute it he still didn't know, but he was determined to help Sasuke at all costs.

The night returned, with Sasuke still refusing to see anyone. He curled against the thin bolster, hiding under the rough blanket. He hated hospitals with passion. Once, when he was hospitalised for food poisoning when he was young, at least he had his family's company.

Family… he had none now.

Kaa-san was dead, otou-san was imprisoned, and, and, Itachi, was no longer his nii-san. Maybe he never was.

Where was all the love and warmth he had felt when he was young? All he felt now was the whipping cold of the air-conditioner above him.

He threw the bolster onto the floor in a childish tantrum. There was no one left for him to embrace. What could a lousy bolster do? It was pathetic.

_You are pathetic._

The words repeated like a broken recorder in his mind. Yes, he was pathetic. Itachi was right. He was a pathetic creature who listened to his heart rather than his brain. He had to stop his foolishness.

Love brings one suffering, weakening the person. It is a malignant entity that ate away one's soul before one realises it. Hated, on the other hand, is the driving mechanism that would lead one to action.

From now on, he would focus only on his hatred. For Madara. For Itachi. For the Yakuza organisation Madara had set up and Itachi was working for. He would destroy it. It would be his sweet revenge for his parents.

The morbid notions raced through his mind as he fervently thought of ways to weaken the organisation. Soon the dark wings of the night overcame his dark thoughts as he sunk into a deep, troubled sleep.

Soft footsteps padded down the hallway, pausing just at the door. The door creaked open slightly, permitting a long line of light to stream in. The figure in black coat took in the sight of the sleeping male slowly.

The pale shaft of light from the hospital corridor bathed his sleeping face in an ethereal silver glow, and without the usual crease on his brows, Sasuke seemed almost like a reposing angel. The figure opened the door just a hair width wider, but his wrist was rendered immobile by a female nurse.

"Sir, it is past visiting hours. I've already broken the rules in letting you see him." She said firmly.

"I was just going to put his bolster back to his bed." He muttered.

She took a long look at him, and sighed, acquiescing to his wishes.

He snuck in with the grace of a cat and the slickness of a thief, suavely sweeping the bolster off the ground and onto the bed in one swift motion. Lingering for a moment, he brushed his fingers over the softness of the raven hair before slipping out of the room like a weasel.

Sasuke awoke the next morning, feeling a little more invigorated than last night. He was determined to leave the hospital today. He had things to do, and such needless stays would only hamper his operations. His hands tightened around the bolster as he thought about his plans.

Wait… bolster?

He was pretty certain he had flung it to the floor in a fit of anger. Oh well the hospital staff must have picked it up while he had been asleep. The doctor entered at that moment, the mask covering his face reminding him of Kakashi. Sasuke scowled at the memory.

"Why the sour face, my boy? You can be discharged today! Your guardian is already done with the discharge procedures! He should be coming in soon!" The doctor announced brightly.

"My guardian?" Sasuke mouthed, and his heart leapt when someone walked in. And fell to the pits of his stomach when he saw that it was Iruka.

"You're my guardian?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"No… Itachi signed the papers but… he's already gone. He had a meeting to rush to, you see." Iruka explained quickly.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, nonchalant on the surface, though his heart was yet again stabbed by a sharpened dagger.

At the witching hour, Sasuke once again stole out of Naruto's apartment. But this time, he wasn't going to Hawk. He had a goal to accomplish. He dialled Suigetsu's number.

"Forget about Hawk tonight. I'm going to your house." He muttered lowly and snapped his phone shut.

He reached the gates of Suigetsu's house to see that he was already waiting for him.

"What's up? Some big operation?" Suigetsu grinned manically, rubbing his hands in glee as they entered his house.

"Yes. We are going to curb a certain yakuza's operations. But first, we have a lot to find out. This thumb drive contains confidential information about my mother's case. I haven't taken a look at it yet. We'll have to examine it together." Sasuke said impassively as they climbed up the stairs.

"Your mother?"

"She's murdered. I suspect my uncle, who's a yakuza, is involved."

"Revenge, huh." Suigetsu paused at his doorstep, smirking at Sasuke.

"Hn."

Sasuke and Suigetsu leant forward, staring contemplatively at the bright screen. So… his organization was called_Akatsuki _huh. _Dawn_… how inappropriate. Sasuke gritted his teeth as he absorbed the new information. The police had kept so much of Akatsuki's criminal activities in their record but yet they did nothing about them. Damn corrupted rule-enforcers.

"Boy is Akatsuki huge! Hey, but the data seems to be pointing towards your father as the prime suspect. Of course, Uchiha Madara is the next possible suspect, given his deep history with your family, but it appears that they don't have any evidence on him yet." Suigetsu pointed out.

"Madara killed my mother. I know it. My father would never do such a thing. I don't care what you think, just listen to me. We are going to start by getting the police to search Akatsuki's illegal prostitution dens. That should cut off some of his profit." Sasuke said matter-of-factly, though his scowl deepened as he remembered the slut who had pressed her whole body against Itachi.

"Wait. Take a look at this. This is a list of companies paying protection fees to Akatsuki. Your father's company is included!"

"It's my brother's fault. He has defected to Akatsuki." Sasuke growled darkly, his eyes shooting flames at the glaring computer screen.

"Usually people who would work for Yakuzas do so because they're blackmailed. Don't you think your brother could have been?" Suigetsu asked thoughtfully, tapping his finger to his lips.

"No. He has already told me that he is with them for the monetary gains, that mercenary bastard. Stop talking about him." Sasuke snarled bitterly, clenching his fists hard.

"I think I'm right and you're wrong." Suigetsu bared his sharp teeth in a smug grin before taking a huge swig of water.

"Suigetsu…" Sasuke said warningly.

"Alright, alright. I'll admit defeat this time. It's none of my business anyways." Suigetsu held his palms up in defeat.

"So let's do it now." Sasuke muttered grimly, flexing his fingers. It was time to get serious.


	15. Chapter 15

**Impossible to Love You**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to the brilliant Masashi Kishimoto-sama. I am not Masashi Kishimoto-sama, unfortunately.

**Warnings:** Incest, swearings.

**Pairings:** ItaSasu.

**A/N: **I'm more than half a year late… I hadn't expected the trip to make me lose inspiration. Don't get me wrong, it was wonderful. I dearly missed it, and all the friends I had made. But maybe it wasn't the trip, but rather my school that made me lose inspiration. A few months back, I tried writing a paragraph, and I didn't get pass it. I wouldn't say my inspiration is back now either. But I really do want to end the story properly. I think most readers who had been following this story have forgotten about it, and I'm really sorry to all of you. But thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I do appreciate them with all my heart. On a side note, I learnt that salted salmon is _shiozake_. I had plenty of 88yen shiozake onigiri in Japan's convenience stores, haha. Wang Yao, thank you so much for that long review. I try to make their characters as close to the manga as possible, cos I do kind of hate OCC characters. Even if it's A/U, it's no excuse to make them OCC. It wouldn't be a fanfiction based on our favourite characters anymore, I feel. Ok, I'm rambling. I still don't quite know how to end this, but I have a feeling it's not going to be too happy an ending, looking at the way my plot is weaving itself out, haha. About "Thor's hammer", I'm sorry but I couldn't resist. I simply love Norse mythology since like, forever. Hot4Sas, don't worry, I haven't forgotten Gaara!

* * *

"Alright, now, let's aim for the prostitution den in Tobita-Shinchi. It's reasonably far from Tokyo, and it's located at the famous red-light district in Osaka, so even if the police are to bust them, it wouldn't be traced to us." Sasuke proposed, tracing his finger on the map.

"As you wish, sir." Suigetsu said mockingly.

"And you'll gather your friends to help see when exactly they're operating and only inform the cops when it's the peak hour. If Itachi's there cease your operations."

"Why? Still care for your big brother?" Suigetsu teased, a twinkle playing on his amethyst eyes.

"Are you wishing for an early death?" Sasuke growled darkly.

"Nope. But seriously, if you hate him that much you could easily do him in that way!"

"I want to deal with him on my own." Sasuke said sullenly.

"Fine, fine. Anything more, my lord?"

"Not for now. Message me when the work is done." Sasuke replied curtly, seemingly unfazed by the endless teasing.

Suigetsu waved cheerily at his disappearing figure before he turned his eyes back to his big project. This was going to be great fun he had sorely missed for a while.

Sasuke counted the wad of notes in his hands glumly before handing it to the clerk behind the counter. His credit card was was frozen, as were all his bank accounts. That Madara asshole. Now that he was his temporary guardian he was doing all he could to break him.

As the clerk returned him his change, he clutched the coins in his hands so deeply he felt the hard circlets digging and imprinting themselves into the flesh of his palm. With this paltry sum of cash with him, he could barely survive for more than four days in this dingy motel. Suigetsu had better strike fast.

Sasuke lumbered to the tiny room, scowling at the peeling paint on the walls and the thin, rat-eaten carpet. The fetid stench of cigarettes hung over the room like invisible smog. Sasuke placed his violin case on the bed and opened it.

His violin rested in the black velvet like a corpse in a coffin. He hadn't played the violin in ages, it reminded him of the better times he'd had with his family. His mother's beautiful smile, his father's pride that softened the creases on his face… faded like a vague dream, but the emotions remained acute, driving a ragged nail into the core of his heart. He ran his fingers over the varnish of the wood, pressing softly at the strings that lay over the ebony. He shut the lid of the case gently.

At that moment his phone rang. Sasuke swiftly checked the caller, his heart racing wildly for the briefest of a millisecond, sinking immediately when he saw the caller's name.

Naruto, again. This irritating fellow had been pestering him since he left the hospital. If Sasuke hadn't had a crucial mission, he would have switched his phone off. Or flung it across the room. But he had to be on constant alert for Suigetsu's possible call or message. Damn that Naruto.

Sasuke heaved a yet louder sigh. Deep within himself he knew that he was hoping for Itachi to call. What for, he didn't know. He wouldn't even know what to say to him. And he certainly didn't want to hear all the nasty words from him again.

The three words since the night in the rain still rung clear in his mind, giving his body an involuntary shiver as the vivid memories of the night flooded back.

Sasuke could still taste the rain, and his lips, and feel the rain mixing with his tears.

But Sasuke knew that he wanted, no, craved to hear his voice just once again. Even if all that rolled from the silky mouth was poison, he was intoxicated by the lull of the velvety baritone. The days spent apart from him were slowly but surely driving him to the point of unadulterated insanity.

Sasuke growled. He hated himself for being this weak, and pathetic. Itachi was absolutely right. He was a pathetic being. He threw his phone onto the bed and strode out of the room. He needed a breathing space to clear his mind.

As Sasuke trudged down the narrow hallway, he spotted a familiar figure. Of all places! He couldn't believe his bad fortune. Tokyo was fucking huge, why did he have to bump into him again?

Sasuke turned tail and sprinted back to his room, locking the door firmly behind him. At least he still wasn't that down on his luck for he hadn't seen him. Well he had been too busy necking that skinny stranger anyways. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he entered his bathroom and ran his bath. He really needed to be by himself, to focus on his plan.

He had just finished with his bath when he heard a knock on his door. Sasuke frowned. He didn't remember calling for room service. He wrapped himself in a robe and opened the door cautiously, only to slam the door shut when he saw the familiar khol-lined eyes that widened almost comically at the sight of him. Repeated bangings followed suit and he walked towards the motel room's phone on the dressing table purposefully. He dialled the reception number, and waited.

"Excuse me, I'm from room 213 and there's a lunatic trying to bang my door down. Can you get someone to stop this troublemaker?" Sasuke snapped.

After hearing apologies and assurances from the reception desk, he hung up the phone and waited impatiently for the racket to end. It was only when it did a good fifteen minutes later, he could finally switch off the lights and sleep in peace. Or attempt to sleep whilst his mind busied itself with skidding thoughts of his revenge and flashes of a fair-skinned man with dark hair and eyes. Gradually sleep ruled over his mind, but he was not spared from disturbing dreams of his dead mother and a man he once called brother.

Sasuke almost leapt from his bed, his eyes flipping open. He couldn't sleep any longer. Not after this particularly bad dream that featured Itachi dripping in blood as he stood over their dead mother with a sinister grin, his index finger trailing the blunt side of the murder weapon, a long sword that gleamed ruby under the crimson moonlight.

Sasuke swung open the room door, anxious to leave the room and his disturbed mind.

The door swerved out to hit a solid body that yelped in shock and pain. Sasuke hastened to return to his room upon hearing his yell, but the persistent man stretched a long arm across and pressed his palm firmly against the door.

"What do you want with me?" Sasuke demanded hotly.

"Why are you avoiding me like the plague? Gaara shot in return.

"I have better things to do than deal with you. Go back to your lover." Sasuke snapped harshly.

"Are you jealous?" Gaara asked coyly.

Sasuke merely bristled in reply. Gaara wilted slightly.

"Fine. But I have things to say to you."

Sasuke folded his arms and barked, "Out with them."

"Now now you shouldn't be treating me so badly. Remember, I didn't even take advantage of you when you offered yourself to me." Gaara reminded.

Sasuke flushed. He certainly remembered that embarrassing incident, which was partly the reason as to why he didn't want to see him.

Gaara continued, seemingly oblivious of Sasuke's flustered state. "Anyways, I haven't heard from you in about two weeks. The school has closed down with your father's arrest, and with all that unrest happening to your family, I was seriously wondering what happened to you. You're looking quite bad, by the way."

Sasuke scrutinized him with a narrowed gaze. Gaara's kohl-lined eyes spelt of nothing but pure sincerity. Sasuke stared deeper, searching for signs of deceit, but he could find none in those jade green orbs.

Gaara interrupted their stare with a loud sneeze. Sasuke sighed, and tapped his arm that was blocking the doorway. Gaara only stared back at him blankly.

"Go on in."

Gaara smiled, and held the door open for Sasuke to enter. Sasuke pointed him to the sofa at the corner of the room as he himself sat at the edge of the bed.

"Do feel free to confide in me babe. I need to see my beauty bright and perky. I hate those shadows around your beautiful eyes."

"Stop all that flirting nonsense. You know I'm in no mood for this right now." Sasuke growled.

"Alright… I heard from Shikamaru that everyone was unable to locate your whereabouts. Why are you avoiding the whole world? We could help you."

"I have other friends who can provide me with more than just words of condolences. Anyway, don't you dare tell anyone that you've seen me around."

"I won't, I promise. So you'll keep staying here?"

"While I still can." Sasuke looked away, embarrassed. He had just admitted that he was flat broke to this person he didn't even consider a friend.

"I have an apartment, if you don't mind, you can move in with me." Gaara offered generously.

"You're living on your own? Why do you need to make out in motels then?" Sasuke blurted in a weak moment of curiosity.

"I was never on good terms with my father, so I moved out the moment I could. And about that… think again my innocent. No one in their right mind likes to dirty their own bed for one-night stands. And to let a stranger know where you live…" Gaara explained as he stood up and walked towards Sasuke, who was busy digesting the information.

Sasuke almost jumped when an arm slid over his shoulder and squeezed it in a less than innocent manner.

"If it is you though… I'll be more than happy to have you warming my bed." Gaara whispered seductively into his ear.

"Are you genuinely offering me help or trying to take advantage of me?" Sasuke asked coldly, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Can't you take a little joke? I won't have you moaning your beloved's name whilst I'm at my personal high. Come on, let's get out of this sick place. It stinks."

Sasuke absorbed his surroundings in appreciation. The apartment was big and had a modern furnishing, with glass windows that dropped from the ceiling all the way to the ground, allowing one to admire the city lights below that shimmered like a psychedelic myriad of stars in a starburst galaxy.

"Thank you." He muttered softly. Even though it was far from his house's luxurious decor, it had a lived in appearance, and reminded him of what his home used to be.

"No problem. There's a spare room down the corridor. I'm really bushed, and I think I'm getting down with a cold too, so I'm off to bed now. Goodnight." Gaara said with a wheezy voice.

Sasuke stared as he vanished into his room, feeling a sudden twinge of guilt at making him stay out all night at the cold corridor. He quickly shook the thought away and made his way to his room. After all, he could always make up for it by making some breakfast for him tomorrow.

The next day, Sasuke was up and about at 7 am in the morning. Suigetsu had just given him some wonderful news, so he was going to make a lovely breakfast as a mini celebration.

Sasuke rummaged the fridge, and was relieved to find sufficient provisions inside. As he set about steaming the rice and chopping the ingredients for miso soup, he thought happily of how Madara must have looked upon finding out that one of his famous prostitution dens had been busted.

Now he'd have to meet up with Suigetsu to discuss about their second step. Maybe he'd destroy one of his gambling dens next. But he had to move carefully to ensure that Madara wouldn't smell a rat.

A dark smile played upon his aristocratic features as he finished cooking the rice and soup and started grilling the _shiozake_.

A pair of hands wrapped around his waist, startling him out of his gleeful thoughts. Gaara laid his head on his shoulder, snuggling against him.

"I was dreaming of a wonderful breakfast back in my bed when I realised that the delicious aroma was too strong to be a dream. Why such a spread early in the morning?"

"It's just a simple breakfast." Sasuke muttered, shrugging a disappointed Gaara off him.

"Really?"

"Fine, I made this to thank you for allowing me to stay in your abode."

"Angels are always welcome." Gaara purred, patting an irate Sasuke at his lower back before slinking off to the living room.

The two of them sat opposite each other in the tiny square table, savouring the warm breakfast before them.

"You should be a chef. I especially love your shiozake." Gaara praised.

"Hn. I've a question for you. Why are you helping me? Don't give me lame reasons like because I'm hot or stuff like that."

"I… You have the same eyes as I did." Gaara answered calmly, even as he averted his eyes.

"What?"

"My father sees me as my mother's murderer, for she died giving me life. My siblings as well, took to his thinking, and were, for quite a long time, frankly quite afraid of me. But we have all grown, and they now know that it hadn't been entirely my fault that our mother died, so I guess we're on better terms." Gaara explained.

"I don't see how we share the same eyes."

"I once held hatred for my father, my brother, my sister. This tattoo was a mark to remind myself that I should only love myself and exist for myself. I was too held back by my past, and lived in the past. It was a time of the greatest darkness for me. I only just understood that it is better to look forward to the future, for one cannot change the past."

Sasuke stared at him. He hadn't expected that Gaara would reveal such a vulnerable side of himself to him. And he understood what Gaara was trying to say. And he couldn't agree more.

"Yes, I believe in looking forward to the future." To his future revenge, that was.

Gaara gazed at him, doubt clouding the green in his eyes, but said nothing.

Itachi's hands hardened into fists in his pockets, but he held himself in check with a superhuman strength he never knew he possessed. Madara crossed his arms with a careless grace, reclining in his leather chair as he lifted his legs and placed them on his desk.

"Why did you do it?" Itachi asked with gritted teeth.

"Do what?" Madara smirked.

The impulse to wipe the smirk off Madara's face with a nasty punch rippled through his body but he remained in stiff poise even as a vein throbbed in his temple.

"You. Killed. My. Father."

"Now now you must speak with evidence. Don't go around accusing innocent people like me." Madara said with a mock hurt expression.

Itachi squeezed his lids shut, taking in a deep breath to control his burning rage that threatened to explode into mindless violence.

"I don't need evidence. I know you did it. Why? I didn't do any more damage to your businesses—"

"One of my biggest businesses in Tobita-Shinchi has been raided." Madara said coolly.

Itachi reeled back in shock. It couldn't be—

"I know it wasn't you. You wouldn't be that silly as to not listen to my warning. I figured it must have been that foolish brother of yours. Can't you hold him in reins?" Madara admonished.

"You knew it wasn't me, so why did you still, still do that?"

"It is high time your father gets punished. Besides, it's not like he's a saint. Oh, I mean, was. Now run along and break the news to your little brother. He's staying in one of my business associate's son's place. I believe his name is Gaara. Tell him he will be the next to die if he dares to try anything funny again."

"You got someone to follow him?"

"I had no intention to, but seeing how bent he is to destroy me I can't just sit back and do nothing can I? That's not my style, you know me." Madara's sardonic smile grew, twisting his face.

"You—" Itachi shot up from his seat, only to swallow his words and remove his fist from Madara's face upon seeing two pistols aimed at his head.

In his blinding fury he had forgotten the two bloody bodyguards that Madara had next to him whenever they were in private discussion. Itachi glared at their dispassionate faces and Madara's maniac smile, before spinning on his heel and left.

Itachi drove like a mad man, speeding through the red lights before reaching Gaara's apartment. He only hesitated when he reached the doorstep. It was the middle of the night. He shouldn't disturb them whilst they were sleeping. Or engaged in some night activity that he didn't want to think about. So he had no choice but to remain outside the door till morning arrived.

After a long wait out in the blistering cold, Itachi was greeted not by the morning shine on his face. Instead, he was rudely driven awake by someone shaking his entire frame. He cracked open a sleepy lid, momentarily not registering the kohl-lined eyes that blinked down owlishly at him. He shot up almost instantaneously when he realised who it was, calming down slightly when he noticed that Sasuke wasn't around.

"Aren't you… Sasuke's brother?"

Itachi nodded dumbly.

"You're looking for him? How did you know he's staying here?"

"I… I have something important to tell him."

"Come in. I'll wake him up."

"No, it's alright. I'll wait till morning comes."

"It's winter now. You have to come in if not you'll catch a cold."

"Thank you." Itachi bowed tiredly, and entered gratefully. The whipping cold seemed to gnaw at his bones even though he was wrapped in his coat.

"I have no more rooms to spare. You'll have to make do with the couch."

"It'll do. Thank you." Itachi bowed once again, not moving from his spot until Gaara retired to his room.

Itachi settled down on the couch, curling his long fingers together. He had been wrong about Gaara all this while. Gaara was a nice boy.

Could it have been his own jealousy that was providing warped views about Gaara?

Sasuke would be safe with someone like Gaara. However, his father was linked to Madara. But seeing that he is living alone at such a tender age he couldn't be on good terms with his father.

Naruto… Gaara… they were dependable people Sasuke could rely on. Now all he had to do was to convince Sasuke to move on with his life and not obsess about revenge. And he had no idea how on earth he could possibly do that. Sasuke was the most recalcitrant person he ever knew, and now, blinded by hatred and revenge, he knew Sasuke would never listen to him, especially once the horrible news was broken to him.

It was impossible to fall asleep, knowing Sasuke was just a few steps away from him. He could practically feel his very presence, and his body tingled with the notion.

Besides, it was only a few hours before dawn broke, and he would finally see him again. This entire week spent without him was driving Itachi to the teetering edge of hysteria.

Yet when he saw him, he missed him even more. For he could never touch him again, never talk to him in a normal brotherly way again. All he asked was for all these. But in a moment of folly, he became his family's undoing. He deserved this pain that pierced into his heart and soul, he knew he did.

But Sasuke didn't. And all he was doing was hurting Sasuke more when he was trying to protect him. He couldn't imagine facing Sasuke again, and telling him harsh words he didn't ever mean. It broke his heart a million times over whenever he saw Sasuke's pained face.

Sometimes, all he wanted was just to disappear from the face of this earth, but that meant that he couldn't protect Sasuke anymore, and he knew he couldn't be so selfish.

Death was never an option.

He could only live on in a dastardly manner to save his brother.

Itachi turned his head to look at the night lights below that spread like a bed of glittering gems, wishing the artificial lights wouldn't fade. But time ticked away against his wishes, and the sun slowly crept up the horizon, swallowing the moon and dissolving the night lights with its hazy silvery gold beams.

Itachi watched the brightening of the raven sky with mounting dread. He couldn't bear to lounge on the comfort of the couch anymore. He moved towards the full-length windows that stretched from one end of the room to another, pressing his palm against the ice-cold pane.

A loud gasp barely startled him. He was prepared for this. But he did not turn to face the person behind him. He couldn't.

"You!" Sasuke screeched from behind.

Itachi remained reticent.

A hand clammed down fiercely on his shoulder, forcing him to face up to him, to reality.


	16. Chapter 16

**Impossible to Love You**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to the brilliant Masashi Kishimoto-sama. I am not Masashi Kishimoto-sama, unfortunately.

**Warnings:** Incest, swearings.

**Pairings:** ItaSasu.

**A/N: **Thank you all, for the encouraging reviews. They're my opium, and I'm badly addicted. I want many more! Please? I had really wanted this chapter to be done by the New Year, but oh well I'm just one day late. Sorry this chapter is a kind of short. Happy 2010 everyone! Shit I feel so old and crappy. I think the next chapter should be the last. Higure no Hikari, I do seriously feel my work is turning into a melodrama as it unfolds, I hope no one hates me for it. XS Thanks for loving Gaara's growth, I just felt that he was too OCC for my liking, hence the change! amalia0007, I'm touched! One of your first ItaSasu and it's me!!! OMG I'm definitely riding on the clouds. I'm starting to think the story might not end that badly, er I think. I hope. Sometimes, it just flows and my fingers can't quite stop themselves. But I had started the story with wanting an alternate ending for Itachi and Sasuke, so of course I want it to be happy. But things seem to be going a little too badly for this story to have a truly happy ending, sigh. Kaira-chan15, thank you for still supporting my story after my long hiatus! Oh I myself really loved that particular simile too! Oops, self-praise is no praise. What exactly do you want to know about Japan? Maybe you can send me a msg with a whole list of questions for me to answer to, haha I don't mind! I was mainly based in Osaka, though I've been to Tokyo, Kyoto and Hiroshima for a few days. Japan's food is the best! Osaka is really famous for their _okonomiyaki_! But I made plenty more foreign friends than Japanese ones though, for we studied Japanese in class together. Japanese Karaoke is awesome! Lots of real MVs of all the Japanese pop stars! And the best thing was it was free cos there was a k-lounge in the learning centre. Shucks I'm rambling.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked dangerously, pressing him into the window pane. The biting cold from the window pane enveloped his body, making the warmth from Sasuke's minty breath all the more enticing.

"You've grown thinner." Itachi said in a breathy voice.

"Stop fucking around with me." Sasuke's furious face loomed precariously near, stopping Itachi's heart, reducing his brain into an incoherent mess.

The scent of his skin, an amalgam of spice, wood, and sea salt, invaded his senses, casting a sensual spell over his mind. The lure of his lips, pale and slightly cracked, tempted his own lips to lick away the dryness and once again taste the intoxicating nectar that offered luscious sin.

"The two of you..."

A stunned voice from behind them caused the pair to tilt their heads towards the direction.

Sasuke immediately released Itachi, realising that they must have looked as if they were in a very compromising position, flushing a deep wine-red, from anger or embarrassment, or a mix of both Itachi couldn't tell.

Itachi took hold of the opportunity to grab Sasuke's wrist and inform Gaara that they needed some time alone, before bowing and dragging his resisting brother out of the house.

"Let go of me! Let go—!" Sasuke's shrieks screeched to a halt when Itachi finally released his hurting wrist. They had already reached the first floor by then.

"Don't make a scene here, foolish little brother. Wait till we're out of the building." Itachi muttered without a single glance at a fuming Sasuke, and walked on briskly ahead, not bothering to see if his brother was following.

They reached the carpark, silent as a ghost town in the early grey morning mist. Seeing no one in sight, Sasuke chose that moment to explode in fury.

"Now there's no one! Say what you've got to say and leave!"

"I'll have to take you to a place first."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"It concerns otou-san." Itachi said in a perfectly controlled dispassionate voice as he entered his car.

Upon hearing his words, Sasuke knew he had to follow Itachi. His father might be in danger. He slid into the passenger seat next to Itachi, buckling the belt soundlessly. It was a different car from the last he had sat in, but the previous ride was already carved into Sasuke's mind, forming an everlasting imprint that would continually haunt Sasuke's life.

An ominous premonition hung over Sasuke in his realisation that Itachi was driving him again. The _Samvel Yervinyan_ piece, _Confession_, playing in the car was his favourite, giving him a sense of the calm heralding a tempest, which would be when Itachi finally unveil about their father's condition. Without a doubt it would be once hell of a tempest that Sasuke wasn't looking forward to.

He remembered his accusations of Itachi when he first found out about his mother's murder; his depraved arousal with Itachi a mere millimetre away from him, as clear as if everything was yesterday's occurrence. Sasuke shuddered in remembrance.

As if in response to his involuntary shiver, Itachi raised the air-conditioning by several degrees. Sasuke slid a side gaze at Itachi. There were dark shadows under his eyes, and his lips were drawn together in such a tight line that the corners of his lips had turned white.

Were his dark eye circles just signs of fatigue, and his drawn lips a hint that he loathed being in the same space with Sasuke, or did they mean something more? Sasuke longed to ask these questions, but his words were glued to the back of his tongue and the ride simply hummed with soft waves of music all the way back to their old home.

Sasuke took in the familiar surroundings in mounting dread. The huge mansion towered above them in it splendour, and the garden looked as well-trimmed as the day he left the house. Even the marble fountain was shimmering with thousands of pearls that burst forth like a continuous flow of watery fireworks.

Had Itachi moved back? This trivial thought skipped across his mind for a brief second before he pulled his mind back to a more pressing question at hand. He stopped Itachi at the iron-wrought gates.

"Why are we here?"

"You'll know soon."

"I'm not going in unless you tell me first." Sasuke growled, as if in anger, though his fearful heart was beating like a hummingbird's wings.

Itachi stared at him for a long moment, an odd glint in his tired eyes, and tugged him none too gently into the mansion. Sasuke attempted to pry his hand away as he was led through the garden, struggling throughout their walk until they reached the main doors.

Somehow, Sasuke's grip on his hand lost its fighting will, his fingers curling tightly over Itachi's hand like adhesive glue had suddenly stuck his fingers there. So in this bizarre hand-hold the two brothers entered their old abode, each with apprehension in their hearts.

Sasuke's hold on him tightened, his entire weight collapsing on Itachi upon see their father's picture at the family altar.

"Otou-san!" Sasuke positively wailed. Rivers of tears rained down his cheeks, melting his hard look of hatred that characterized him these days.

Itachi knew that this was it. His little brother had lost everything that ever meant anything to him. And it was all because of his doing. Never once had he seen his brother crying so bitterly, not even when he found out about their mother's death.

The pain etched across Sasuke's face shot into Itachi's chest like a bullet from a pistol, blazing his heart into silvery ashes. This acute burn made Itachi realise that he should not waste his time any longer.

It was time to him to take action, even if it'd cost his life. He was prepared to pay with his life after all he had done to ruin this family and his Sasuke, anyway.

"Madara killed him!" Sasuke speculated correctly.

"No, he committed suicide." Itachi lied.

"Why!? Why are you still so blind? Madara had killed kaa-san, and now he's killed otou-san too! He's out to get us! Are you so willing to get yourself killed because of money!?" Sasuke shrieked wildly, attacking him.

Itachi merely flung him down to the floor, brushing non-existent dust off himself at the places where Sasuke's fingers had just grasped.

"Treat yourself with some decorum. Otou-san's spirit will not rest in peace if he sees us fighting like this." Itachi said severely.

A wave of futile rage swept over Sasuke, his figure convulsing with sharp pain that racked his heart. "He—he will not rr-rest in peace s-seeing you still sucking up to Madara!" Sasuke spat in spite of tears blurring his voice.

"I'll send you back to Gaara's place." Itachi proffered, stretching his hand out towards Sasuke, only to receive a hard smack in return, as a baleful pair of tear-stained eyes shot a seismic glare at him, shattering his already broken heart into a billion pieces.

"I'm paying my respects to otou-san, and then I'll leave on my own. I will not be contaminated by your belongings." Sasuke snarled, pushing himself up and marching towards the family altar.

Itachi merely looked on helplessly at Sasuke's automatic movements resembling those of a robot as he paid his last respects to their dead father. A waft of burning odour emiting from the joss sticks held in Sasuke's hands reminded Itachi of their previous prayers at their dead mother's wake just a few weeks ago.

Sasuke didn't deserve this heart-rending agony he was going through. He didn't.

Itachi loathed himself with all his being for putting his little brother through all the suffering. Even if—no, when he had successfully put an end to the source of Sasuke's torment, he knew he would never forgive himself as long as he lived.

Without forgiveness, there was little meaning in the dark road ahead. He was walking on a sheer cliff that promised to plunge him into the jaws of darkness from which he could not escape. And he would welcome the inviting curtains that would give his wretched performance a final closure. It was only then he could find peace with himself.

A sudden slam of the door shook him out of his reverie.

Sasuke was gone.

He was left all alone in this tiny box of a room, with his web of betrayal weighing down on him, in this confine awash with an eerie crimson glow from the lights of the altar.

He could sense his ancestral spirits' disapproval and unhappiness just merely sharing the same room with him. Their negative feelings rippled through the room like occult magic that sucked every joyful memory out of his being.

He simply couldn't remain in this scarlet prison any longer.

Sasuke burst into Gaara's apartment, vanishing into his room like a hurricane before Gaara could even utter a word. A hatching sound at the door informed Gaara that he had locked himself in. Gaara leapt up from his couch, scuttling towards Sasuke's room. He knocked on the oak door gently.

Silence greeted him.

"Sasuke-kun? What's wrong? Tell me about it. Maybe I can help." Gaara tried.

More silence.

After many hours of useless pounding, gentle cooing, and even empty threats Gaara knew he was left with no other options. He had to carry out one of his threats.

Gaara hurriedly dialled a number in his house phone, and waited.

"Temari? Can you tell your boyfriend and his friends that Sasuke is staying in my house now? And also that his brother had just come and now he's refusing to come out of his room. Thanks."

About half an hour later, though passing every minute had felt like an hour to Gaara, a group of four finally reached his apartment.

"Where's Sasuke!?" a flustered blond immediately asked.

Gaara pointed a finger towards his room, and Naruto rushed towards the room like lightning and started to bang the door down.

Temari led Shikamaru to the sofa, with Neji following. Neji raised an eyebrow in askance, and Gaara dutifully shared the details. By the time he had finished explaining the whole situation to them, he realised that Naruto had, somehow or rather, joined them in the midst of their conversation.

Neji rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "So I see… Anyway, whenever he's behaving like that, Naruto and I would open the door. Do you have the key?"

Gaara swiftly unlocked the door, and Naruto charged past him.

"Sasuke!? What happened!?"

"Leave me alone."

"Sasuke!"

"Just fuck off!" Sasuke screamed, throwing Naruto off him. Naruto landed ungracefully on the floor and Neji quickly helped him up, glaring at Naruto as he did.

"Sasuke, we're being concerned about you and this is how you treat us? Sometimes I don't understand why Naruto treats you as his best friend." Neji scolded as Naruto rubbed his sore bottom morosely.

"He's dead."

"Who?" Naruto and Neji chorused.

"My—my dad." Sasuke choked.

"Kami-sama." Neji breathed as Naruto flung his arms over a sobbing Sasuke.

Neji turned towards the three still standing by the doorway and mouthed an apology, closing the door.

Gaara knew at once, he was still not part of Sasuke world, and perhaps never could fully be. He withdrew the support of his elbow on the door frame with a suddenness that blew Temari and Shikamaru off their feet as they swerved to avoid his frame.

He then dragged his feet to the living room like a zombie, dead to the living persons whom he had nearly collided into. Temari and Shikamaru looked at each other, understanding dawning in their eyes before trailing behind Gaara.

As Gaara sat down glumly, a soft hand on his shoulder made him look up. It was Temari. She smiled at him, a laughing sparkle in her crystal blue eyes.

"You've fallen hard for that cute guy huh." She teased.

"What are you talking about?" He growled.

"You're sad that he didn't seem to consider you as part of his clique because you're not in his room right now consoling him." Shikamaru deduced accurately after a loud yawn, his languid attitude taking on an almost haughty outlook, as if he was some expert on love and relationships, and therefore, unbothered by their complexity.

In truth, he had had his fair share of troubles with Gaara's very own sister, whom he had always felt to be an overly demanding woman, and had no idea, till now, why he had chosen to be with such a troublesome tigress.

Gaara remained reticent, his knol-lined eyes fixated at the television set in front of him.

"Isn't it better he doesn't see you as his close friend? Sometimes it's harder for close friends to see each other in a romantic light! I say go for it, Gaara! You two would look so cute together!" Temari gushed.

"He already has someone he likes."

"Who could it be? I've never seen him with anyone else except Neji and Naruto." Shikamaru said thoughtfully.

"Just win him over now! He's at his most vulnerable period, so he would appreciate you being there for him, and eventually soften and fall for you!" Temari chuckled.

"Do you think he's a girl?" Gaara asked scornfully.

"If you're going to chase after Sasuke, I support you! He needs someone to be there for him now, and I think you're the perfect candidate!" Naruto chimed in.

Temari squeezed Gaara's shoulder in encouragement. "Look! His best friend has just given you the thumbs up!"

"Naruto, are you sure?" Neji asked doubtfully.

Naruto tapped his chin in thought. He had seriously given this careful consideration. After all, Sasuke was his best friend, and he had vowed to help him.

Despite the fact that Sasuke loved his own brother, all Itachi did was to hurt him, even though he might still care for him a little. Besides, that kind of caring was definitely brotherly care. Or was it? Naruto scratched his head hard. Damn. He really hated to analyse. But he still remembered Itachi's words.

'_He certainly needs a friend like you to protect himself from dangerous people, like me. Take good care of him, Naruto-kun.'_

Who the heck in their right minds would call themselves dangerous and warn the people they intend to harm? Unless Itachi was psychotic. He wouldn't put it past that. Naruto didn't personally know him, but he was always staring at Naruto with a savage intent in his onyx eyes. So he couldn't be a very good person. Sasuke would be better off if he found a new person to love. And it seemed evident that Gaara had been treating him well all this while.

Yes. He had made up his mind.

"Yes of course! Gaara is a good guy! Gaara, we're counting on you!"

"I don't want to force Sasuke. Besides, his mind is too focused on revenge to think about things like love now. I just want to help him forget about vengence, for it never does people any good." Gaara said quietly.

"Love would help him forget! And of course friends like us! We'll make him focus on the present and the future together!" Naruto held his hand out in a handshake.

Gaara gazed at his open fingers. And up at his face. He stretched his own arm out gingerly, letting their hands meet. As their fingers curled together, Naruto positively beamed. Gaara smiled back cautiously, knowing that he couldn't comply with their wishes.

He had indeed developed feelings beyond that of a simple crush for Sasuke, but he knew what Sasuke held that that mysterious being was a love so deep that he had no chance to even squeeze into a tiny portion of Sasuke's heart.

All he could do was to be his friend.

"Oh, by the way, you haven't told me what exactly happened."

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but Neji clamped his hand on his shoulder, smirking as his eyes darted to the direction of Sasuke's room and back to Gaara, making Gaara squirm in discomfort.

"Ask him yourself. He's out now. We should get going too." Neji teased, shoving Naruto out of the apartment as Temari and Shikamaru followed with identical smirks plastered across their faces.

Sasuke lumbered to the kitchen, pouring himself a drink, with Gaara tagging behind.

Gaara cleared his throat just as Sasuke was lifting the cup to his lips, and the cup paused mid-air before he slowly placed it back on the kitchen counter. With his fingers still tightly woven around the cup, Sasuke finally spoke.

"My uncle killed my father. I know it. But he still insisted it was suicide. My dad had no reason to commit suicide. He was still waiting to clear his own name! That two-faced liar!" The cup shook visibly, and tiny droplets flew out of the container, taking on a metallic sheen where they caught the fluorescent lights of the kitchen.

"Sasuke, your brother had actually stayed out all night in the cold to give you this news. If I hadn't returned earlier he might have fallen really ill."

Sasuke stilled at Gaara's revelation. Was this evidence that Itachi still cared for him? He didn't know what to think anymore. His brother had been nothing but an enigmatic cloak of mystery. It was a wonder they both shared the same set of parents. He couldn't forget all the hurtful words his brother had said to him.

Every word reverberated through his mind like an aimless echo down a desolate hallway. Yet Itachi had occasionally treated him with little acts of kindness that he could barely associate him with at this very moment.

He could not begin to fathom the person whom he had lived with under the same roof for all eighteen years of his life. Yet he was so desperately in love with him, and he couldn't, for the life of him, comprehend himself either.

Sasuke spun his face toward Gaara, his bloodshot eyes emanating wild rage, more with himself then at his brother. "You don't know how many terrible things he had done to me."

"All I know is that he cares deeply for you. I saw it in his eyes and his actions."

Sasuke's lips thinned and he turned his face back to the neglected cup. He didn't want to think about this. It simply seared a bigger hole in his already wounded heart. He didn't want to cling on to a false bubble of hope that would be burst by his brother's cutting words. There must be some way to turn this conversation around.

"How the hell did he know that I was staying with you anyway?"

Gaara put up his hands in mock surrender. "I didn't say anything to anyone."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the redhead, before swigging his drink. He set his cup down gruffly and headed to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Gaara called.

"To get a breather." With that, he whammed the door shut.

Sasuke observed his surrounding warily the moment he left the building, whipping his head vigorously from left to right, causing some heads to turn and look at him in wariness. He was being followed. Without a doubt, it had to be Madara's dogs. If he confronted them, maybe then would he start receiving some truth.

He needed answers, and needed them now.

Sasuke turned into a narrow alleyway, taking slow measured steps with a long bated breath. A loud flap of wings made him look up at the evening sky. A group of sparrows flittered across the pale orange sky that bled in glowing streams of gold and red.

What was he expecting? That they would ambush him now that he was in a deserted alley? That was such an insipid plot from a typical movie. What should he do next?

A sudden flash of inspiration sparked within him. He had the Devil's contact afterall.

Sasuke searched his contact list, stopping at the name _Madara_. He hesitated for the slightest moment, and pressed the dial button.

"_Sasuke-kun! How nice to hear from you after so long!"_ An affected cheerful voice grated on his ears after several rings.

"I know you have people following me. Stop being such a hypocrite. From now on I want nothing but the truth."

A manical chuckle floated into his ears, penetrating a chill into his body. _"I'll send my men to bring you to my house for a cup of tea, if that's what you want."_

Sasuke wheeled on his heel, his phone still on his ear, to face two familiar figures before him.

Hidan leered down at him menacingly. "Kiddo, thanks for saving me from the dull routine of following you."

Sasuke's face contorted into a smug smirk, still speaking on his phone. "You sure work fast."

PS: For those who are curious about **Samvel Yervinyan**'s _Confession_, check out this link, which just plays a small part of his brilliant music though: .3


	17. Chapter 17

**Impossible to Love You**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to the brilliant Masashi Kishimoto-sama. I am not Masashi Kishimoto-sama, unfortunately.

**Warnings:** Incest, violent thoughts, drunken sex, swearings.

**Pairings:** ItaSasu.

**A/N: **A lot of things happened to me this year. I was basically wallowing in sorrow and depression, all for an asshole. He made me lose my passion for everything. Made me lose focus. Made me lose myself. I'm trying to get myself and my life back. And the feelings of love and hate and fear that I wrote in this chapter are exactly how I feel about him. I've known him for 8 years. Saw him as a friend. But he cheated me of my feelings when I trusted him so much. I realised I didn't know him after all. This chapter is for all who suffered heartbreaks, and of course for all my dear reviewers. I'm sorry it took me so long to come up with a new update, it is a really terrible struggle for me this year, and I'm still going through it. It's not the last chapter, which should be up by December, I hope. harrypotterlover123 , thank you so much for all your reviews. Reading them has encouraged me to put up this chapter, which isn't very good in my opinion, but I just feel so bad for making all of you wait at such a terrible cliff-hanger. Thanks again all of you I love you.

* * *

Itachi smacked his forehead. Madara's warnings had slipped off his mind entirely when he saw Sasuke in such grief. Now he'd have to make sure he acted before Sasuke did, so that his little brother would be safe and sound. He had to strike while his brother was still recovering from grief.

The limousine seemed to crawl at a snail's pace for Sasuke as more familiar buildings grew larger into his sight, and he stared out of the window, a deep frown edging into his lips. The path that they were taking was definitely towards his old house. His heart sank into the pits of his stomach like a stone. He knew just exactly what Madara had done. His blunt nails dug into his palms as his fists tightened. He had failed to protect his father's mansion. He had failed to be a filial son. He bit down hard on his lower lip, almost bursting it as his entire frame shook in mounting rage.

The limousine finally pulled to a stop in front of his home, and Sasuke climbed out of the car with a bated breath. The two men immediately fell in beside him, effectively sandwiching him with their height and built. Sasuke almost snorted in contempt. If they were trying to scare him they weren't doing a very good job. This thought played in his mind until Hidan spoke up, a mere second later.

"So, kiddo, ready to meet our boss? He's a real great man. And I mean it. I've joined many organisations but all those fucking cowards forbade me from conducting my rituals for the people we've captured after seeing my brilliant demonstration just once! They just don't understand that humans have such beautiful bodies for torturing. Madara gave me the right to obey Jashin's will, and seriously, I can't thank him enough for that. I have pictures of my sacrifices, take a look!" Hidan gushed, almost bursting with excitement as he showed Sasuke the pictures in his phone.

The bile in his throat rose instantly when Sasuke set his eyes on the photos, and he fought desperately to keep the foul liquid down, clamping his hand over his mouth as he stared in muted horror and disgust at the pictures. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight. He couldn't even close his eyes. His eyes remained wide in sheer terror. Crimson blood. Torn limbs. Empty sockets. A lone eyeball. The ivory of a bone protruding from the raw softness of human meat. The look of unadulterated pain on the victims' faces clawed at Sasuke's heart.

"I can't wait for our boss to hand you over to me. I'll turn you into a sacrifice worthy of Jashin." Hidan said gleefully as he snapped his phone shut, drinking in Sasuke's pale face in satisfaction.

"Keep your trap shut, Hidan. Your rituals are an utter waste of time, and they don't bring any money either. Just hurry to Madara-sama's room, and then we can get our pay." Kakuzu muttered irritably.

"You're such a bloody sucker for money! God is above all else! Remember that or you'll burn in hell!" Hidan roared.

"Didn't I tell you to stop talking? One more word and I swear, I'll kill you." Kakuzu snarled menacingly.

Sasuke walked dazedly behind the bickering duo, the images of dismembered bodies and screaming faces refusing to leave his head. He suddenly wondered if Madara wasn't just a money-grubber, but also as psychotic as his subordinates. A shiver bubbled within him and worked its way to the surface, and he embraced himself unconsciously to halt his shudder.

"The two of you may collect your pay now. I'll take him from here." A familiar wintry voice sounded in Sasuke's ears, and he looked up sharply, forgetting the haunting images in an instant. After all, he was a figure that haunted him for much longer, in his dreams and in this bitter reality. Itachi.

Sasuke could see Madara just a little ahead, his legs crossed as he sipped a cup of tea under a large sunshade in the garden lawn. But all thoughts of facing him disappeared with the looming presence of the breathtaking creature before him, his aristocratic features frozen like a marble statue, cold and unfeeling, yet so majestic that one can only gaze upon them in enrapture.

"You do move fast. Just a day ago Madara wasn't in this house. Otou-san's death doesn't affect you at all, it seems. It's alright, his spirit will soon rest in peace upon seeing a traitor's demise." Though Sasuke had said those words, he had no idea how to carry out his threat. All he had was a Swiss knife. And he knew, no matter how strong his hatred may grow, his love will prevent him from killing his own brother. Yes, he had fantasised about wrapping his fingers around that long neck, constricting his supply of oxygen, but it was all a brief passing notion that overcame him whenever his fury and loathing overwhelmed him. He would never be capable of even hurting him. His heart ached even at the thought of Itachi in pain. Besides, he was pretty certain that his brother held no hand in the murdering of their parents. It was all Madara's doing.

Itachi's lips never moved as he simply turned away from Sasuke. He barely got a step forward when Sasuke tugged at his arm harshly.

"This is a business between Madara and me. I don't want you to tag along." Sasuke hissed.

"This is not for you to decide. Madara-san wants me to be there as well." Itachi answered coldly.

Sasuke bristled as he trailed behind him, wishing that he could kick him in the shins.

"You're here! Oh you've grown much thinner nowadays! Has your boyfriend mistreated you? I think you'd better move back! Let your dear uncle take good care of you! After all, your brother is here as well!" Madara opened his arms in a melodramatic gesture as he stood from the chair.

"I'll only move in after witnessing your death. So you've run a check on me? You were the one who made him go all the way to Gaara's apartment." Sasuke guessed correctly, his eyebrows knitted as his eyes flared.

"I was only concerned, Sasuke-kun. Your father and I have reconciled shortly before his suicide. He wanted me to take good care of you and your brother. Now that I think of it, no wonder he had said those words to me. He was preparing to die all along." Madara said sadly.

But Sasuke knew better. He slammed his fists onto the desk.

"You liar! Otou-san had warned me about you! He'd have never reconciled with you! Even if he did, he would have told me about it! And he wouldn't commit suicide! He had no reason to!"

"He had all the reason, my dear. Your mother was ruthlessly murdered and the whole world was pointing fingers at him. He was innocent, my poor brother. Here, it's his suicide note."

Sasuke took the piece of parchment with trembling fingers. He knew he shouldn't have done it, he should have just knocked the paper away, for Madara was just a liar through and through, but his hands seemed to move on its own accord.

_With my death, I will let the world know that I did not kill my wife for I loved her deeply. Sasuke, my son, forgive me for leaving the world so soon. I have but one request; that is for you to reconcile with what's left of our family. Remember, blood is thicker than water._

He read the words over and over again, imprinting them into his mind as he did. The handwriting was his father's handwriting, he recognised it. There was no doubt. But forgery was not impossible.

Sasuke flung the paper back to the desk.

"I don't believe you. That was a forged note. My father knew you killed my mother! He was prepared to live! To fight!" Sasuke's voice rose with each word, ending in an animal-like shriek at the very last word.

"The police have affirmed that it is his handwriting, Sasuke." Itachi finally spoke up quietly. Sasuke had almost forgotten about his presence. He whirled on his heel sharply to face him.

"Take me to the police." Sasuke spoke as if possessed by an iron calm.

"Don't be unreasonable." Itachi deadpanned.

"Take me to the police or I'll never believe you!" Sasuke yelled, charging at him.

Once again, Itachi caught hold of him easily, and held his wrists down.

"Stop behaving like a spoilt child. The truth is laid out before you. Besides, you can give Iruka-san's boyfriend a call if you want. Kakashi-san himself confirmed it with us."

"Naruto would have told me about it!"

"I'm sure you were sobbing like a baby. Naruto couldn't possibly bring himself to break the news to you."

"Fine, I'll call Naruto right now! Let go of me!" Sasuke struggled.

Itachi released him, and he rubbed his wrists where Itachi left red welts, shooting a glare at him. After rubbing his sore wrists however, he lost no time in dialing Naruto's number.

"_Sasuke!"_

"Naruto, I need you to tell me if you know anything about my father's suicide note."

"_Er... Yes."_

"It's not a forgery?"

"_No... look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but—"_

"It's alright, I'll call you again later."

Sasuke snapped his phone shut, his eyes misting.

"Now that you know the truth, why not stay with us? I'm sure you miss this house!" Madara offered with a bright smile adorning his features.

Sasuke didn't know what to think. Should he believe him? After all, Naruto had confirmed the truth. No, the police must have been bribed. And Madara's attitude now was completely different from the dark chuckle he had heard over the phone just awhile ago. And Hidan had revealed that Madara was no innocent man who greeted the world with a cheerful smile. He was a cruel psychopath and a hypocrite, Sasuke was sure of it. But just how could he expose him? It suddenly dawned on him. Madara was giving him an opportunity to strike.

"I'm afraid that Sasuke would find this house too painful for him to reside in. I would suggest that he continue staying with Gaara for awhile." Itachi quickly interjected.

"No, I want to return. I miss this place." Sasuke said curtly. He knew Itachi didn't want to see him. After all, it must have disgusted him that his own brother harboured romantic feelings for him. Physical feeling of arousal was one thing, but romantic feeling was undoubtedly incest. But Sasuke had to stay; he had to find out the truth. One day, he would remove the smiling facade from Madara's face and witness the ugly maggots creeping beneath the cheery cover. One day.

His thoughts kept him from seeing the telepathic exchange between his brother and uncle, a stormy stygian gaze of fury and loathing interlocking a glint of smug satisfaction from an equally dark pair of eyes.

"That's wonderful! Now our family's finally reunited! I'll send my chauffeur for your things!"

"No, I want to get my things on my own."

"Understandable! You want to speak to your boyfriend right? Bring him around for dinner sometime!"

"I'll leave now."

"Itachi, go along with him!"

"No!" "Yes." The two different responses sprung up at the same time. Itachi arched a single brow as him, as if to sneer at his childish antics.

"Yes." Sasuke muttered resignedly.

The pair walked down the steps of the garden in silence, until Itachi spoke up.

"You shouldn't live with us."

"Why not?"

"You... just shouldn't."

"You're uncomfortable. And you feel disgusted around me. That's why you don't want me around, right?"

"No."

"No? Have you forgotten my mushy words of confession?" Sasuke spat bitterly.

"No."

"Have you reduced into a blundering idiot who can only speak a single syllable?"

"Foolish otouto, you don't know what you're getting into."

"So, you admit it? That Madara is more than what he seems, and that otou-san didn't commit suicide?"

"No. Stop letting your mind run wild. I don't mean that."

"Then, what do you mean?"

By then, they had already entered Itachi's car. Itachi paused for a moment, before locking the car doors.

"Don't you know that I mean myself?" Itachi smiled wickedly.

"What?" Sasuke asked dumbly, his mouth turning dry as Itachi swept down before him.

They were close, so close that Sasuke could count every single lash on Itachi's midnight eyes. Itachi's breath ghosted his lips tantalisingly.

"You are in great danger."

With those words, his lips fastened on Sasuke's mouth, and his tongue immediately pushed for entry. Sasuke's lips parted in automatic response, and Itachi ravaged his mouth thoroughly, his hand cupping his chin as he sucked mercilessly at Sasuke's lips. Sasuke had forgotten to breathe for a very long moment, and would have choked into Itachi's mouth had he not realised that Itachi was breathing heavily through his nose. The kiss seemed to go on forever, as Sasuke tugged at Itachi's hair, tousling his neat ponytail. But it was rudely halted when Sasuke's hands fell near Itachi's crotch. Itachi pulled away from him, gripping his wrists tightly.

"What makes you think you can touch me in anyway you like? When you stay with me you have to play by my rules." Itachi growled.

"Why?" There were a thousand questions in this simple word. And Sasuke was certain Itachi knew what the questions were.

"Yes, despite your pathetic whining, you are very desirable. Your face, your body. So I hadn't wanted a distraction, you know. But you just had to insist to stay. So how can I resist? Now that you know, do you still want to stay? I have to say, I really mind you staying. You're such a huge distraction. As you know, I'd like to keep my mind on more important things like my career."

"I'm staying." Sasuke snarled.

"Do as you deem fit. But be careful at night my brother. I may just bring along some friends to play as well. They are very interested in you." Itachi smirked, his finger stroking the length of Sasuke's jaw.

Sasuke felt as though his heart had been frozen many time over. Was this the man he fell for? A heartless creep who would rape him in the middle of the night? And one who would let his friends join the 'fun'? He was used, and used again like some rag toy by this man. Yet he couldn't stop himself from loving him. Love wasn't love if one could just stop their emotions as easily as turning off the tap water. It flowed deep, and cut deep.

That's why people said love is blind. For the people who are in love, are blind. Even when they realise what kind of person they really feel for they carry on loving the person; for they would still carry a frail bubble of hope in them, that the person has a good heart deep within, no matter how the person hurts them, mentally, physically, emotionally. But just as love and hate blurred on a single margin, love and fear can meld into a lone emotion so strong that it can push a person to the brink of insanity when that bubble is finally burst.

And this was exactly how he felt. How could it be, after so many years of living with him, that he still didn't see through his facade? Even after Itachi had repeatedly hurt him with his actions, Sasuke still clung on to that flimsy shanty of hope that was finally burst. He didn't recognise this being before him. He wasn't his brother. Who was he? What was this monster that wore the guise of his brother? Sasuke tried to leave the car in his final bid of desperation, only to realise belatedly that the door was locked.

"Let me out!" He shrieked, a shrill, inhuman wail that seemed to echo endlessly in the car.

"No. Madara-san wants me to take you to Gaara. Till then, you may make your decision, foolish otouto." Itachi finally spoke after a long, painful silence, and started the car.

Sasuke stared into himself in the side mirror. All he saw was a broken face, his swollen lips a glaring reminder of his recent torment.

Gaara reached towards his bruised lips, his jade eyes warm with concern, only to receive a flinch as Sasuke recoiled instinctively. He shoved his hand back to his pocket almost sheepishly as he let Sasuke into his apartment.

"What happened? You were gone for so long, and your cellphone was switched off."

"I'm moving back with my brother."

"You've reconciled with him?"

"Hn."

"There must be something you're not telling me. Someone had just kissed you, it's so plain in the face." Gaara scowled, his lined eyes darkening.

"It's none of your business even if I just fucked someone to release my anger!" Sasuke spat, his face contorting in wild fury.

"Alright, if you really want to return, I won't stop you. But at least keep your phone switched on, so I'll be able to contact you." Gaara implored.

"Hn." Was the reply he received as Sasuke trudged into his room to gather his belongings.

As Sasuke left his apartment, slamming the door as he did, he felt a twinge of guilt tugging at his heart. Gaara didn't deserve this kind of harsh treatment from him; he had been such a good friend in this short period they had known each other. Gaara didn't deserve to know a person like him. He glanced at the shut door for a long moment, before tearing his eyes away and hurrying down to the car waiting below.

He opened the passenger door and slid in with his bag, and stared at back of the front passenger seat obstinately. Itachi shot a sharp look at him from the mirror, and said nothing as he droved back to their house.

Fear was Sasuke's only friend in this huge mansion. Every night he slept with a Swiss knife by his side, in preparation for the attack that seemed to loom in waiting, ready to pounce the moment he had his guards lowered. His heart palpitated with the speed of light each time he heard footsteps heading near his room door, and he was up with the gleaming knife with every suspicious sound he heard, even the softest rustle would not escape his alert ears.

But two weeks had passed, and Itachi had not even spared a single glance at his direction. And Madara still hadn't revealed any bit of his scheming ways. Frustration was building up slowly within Sasuke, and it took all his will power to rein in his burning frustration that threatened to explode. He had to be patient to nail Madara down, and sharp enough to expose any tricks Itachi might have up his sleeve. But exhaustion was unkind to him; all the watchful nights and prying days were making him wish that humans did not need any sleep.

He turned up for breakfast on a Saturday morning with dark circles framing his eyes, barely stifling a huge yawn as he waited for the breakfast to be served.

"You seem tired these days. How are you adapting to life back here?" Madara beamed at him, as if there was anything to be cheerful about at the crack of dawn.

"I'm fine… It's just that with your men with you, the house seems a little different." Sasuke tried to strike a conversation, failing miserably as usual.

"Don't you think they make the house seem so much livelier?" Madara's beam stretched from ear to ear, almost more blinding than the morning sun that streamed through the glass windows that dropped to the ground.

Sasuke looked at the sullen-looking men in dark suits and black sunglasses that hid their eyes with great disdain, before nodding meekly.

And thus their conversation ended, no thanks to Sasuke's wonderful conversational skills.

The inky blackness that swallowed the warmth of the golden sun signalled that night had fallen once again. Sasuke wanted to be afraid, he needed to be, but as he cuddled against the cold metal blade he felt himself surrendering to a dark comfort.

A soft snigger drifted in between the doorway of his dreams and reality, pressing an alarm for him to awake. But his eyes couldn't seem to open. They appeared to be glued shut. When the weight on his bed shifted, however, his eyes snapped open. And stared right into black cavern depths that gleamed with a malicious intent. His heart leapt into his throat as he reached for his blade, but found none. His hand swept blindly under his comforter until a strong hand trapped his wrist.

A glimmer of silver light flashed into his eyes where the knife caught the cold rays of the moon.

It chilled his blood.

"Are you, perhaps looking for this, Sasuke-kun?"

"What are you doing here!" Sasuke finally squeaked when he found his voice.

"I was just wondering one thing."

"What?"

"What exactly is so beguiling about you that can make dear Itachi-kun listen to my bidding like an obedient dog?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh my, Itachi-kun didn't tell you? Still trying to hide the truth from you at this stage? Really, he should've been smarter than that. But I got to thank him for that. I've got the upper hand now."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Hmm… I don't know what he told you, but let me tell you a deep dark secret of his."

Sasuke held a long bated breath.

"He harbours illicit feelings for his little brother."

Sasuke stilled, his heart suddenly pounding furiously.

"What exactly do you mean?"

"I thought you were smarter than that! You disappoint me, boy. He loves you. As in incest. That kind of disgusting thing." Madara rolled his eyes.

"You're lying."

"Tell me, what good would I get out of lying to you about this?"

"It's for your perverse pleasure." Sasuke retorted.

"I'm a busy man, my boy. Come, I'll show you something."

Dark and light. Two figures pressed against each other. Sasuke watched the video from Madara's phone with rising dread.

"You!"

"Yes, I used the video as blackmail for him to do stuff for me. Not that he killed your parents of course, but the video did wonders for me. I have to say, your brother is my lucky star. Turned my life around."

"You fucking bastard! How dare you—" Sasuke struggled under his grip, snarling like a wild wolf attempting to fight a brown bear.

Madara simply smirked and pressed the blunt end of the blade against Sasuke's throat.

"I could easily kill you now if you try to agitate me any further, remember that."

Sasuke stopped his struggle, but continued glaring at Madara with pure hate.

"Now, now I really do prefer your sleeping face. You looked so serene, like your lovely mother. I really regretted killing her before having my fun with her, you know. It was such a waste that she married your father."

"What feud do you have with my family? Why must you destroy us?" Sasuke said with a broken voice. The deaths of his parents stung like a fresh wound.

Madara sighed. "I hate to repeat myself, I had already told that to Mikoto-san. But well I'll just make it short. Simply put, your father ruined my happy family, and I'm just returning to him what he truly deserved."

"You've already done it. Let us go. Let my brother go."

"You're not disgusted by your brother? Wait… don't tell me it is reciprocal?"

Sasuke's silence was the only answer.

"Wonderful. Now I shall make it a command for you to sleep with him. If you fail to do it, he will die. It's not a loss to sleep with your brother for you anyhow."

"What can you achieve from it?" Sasuke demanded hotly.

"He's planning something, and of course I want to divert his attention. I'll be filming the whole process, so no dirty tricks. And I expect you to tell him that it was you who wanted the whole thing."

"He is good at self-control." Sasuke remarked caustically.

"I'll create a chance for you, Sasuke-kun. I'll personally deliver him to you drunk and naked. You'd better be waiting for him in your bed nude as well. What do you think?" Madara's smile grew crooked.

Sasuke barely had a chance to reply when he spoke up again.

"It's settled then. You don't have a choice anyway. By the way, I do see why he is so captivated by you."

Sasuke's heart jumped into his mouth. It was then he noticed they were in extremely close proximity, and Madara had him fully trapped.

The knife played down along his jaw and across his cheek in an almost tender caress, the icy metal that threatened to break his skin now used as a sexual weapon.

"You look like your mother, and she was indeed a very captivating woman. Too bad you inherited your father's pursed lips and angry eyes though. She was the epitome of a Japanese lady." Madara's words took on a dreamy lilt.

"Let me go." Sasuke's voice trembled as he felt the unwelcome caressing of his wrist by Madara's thumb.

"Are you scared?" Madara guffawed into his face.

"No! But just let me go!"

"Don't worry, I like women, not boys like you." Madara smirked wryly, releasing Sasuke.

"In the meantime, I'll keep this dangerous toy. When you receive my message, get ready for your night with your dear brother." Madara chuckled, slipping the knife into his pocket as he left the room.

Sasuke lay on his bed, his eyes wide open, staring straight up at the ceiling. Sleep would not be able to overcome him this night.

Sasuke stared down at the ominous message, his heart hammering like a war drum. Gaara and Naruto had been trying to contact him ever since he moved back, but till now he'd been unable to answer their endless calls and messages. He didn't know if he'd be able to contain himself if he heard their voices. He knew what he was doing was making them worry even more, but he just lacked the courage, for everything. And he wasn't sure if he could accomplish this task. But he had to do it. He had to protect his brother, who had been protecting him all the while.

He had just shrugged off his pants when the door burst open, and he dived under the covers, shooting a dark glare at a grinning Madara, who threw Itachi's heavy body down onto the bed ungraciously.

"Have fun." Madara smirked, a mocking light springing across his Cimmerian depths, before he turned on his heel and left the room.

Sasuke's eyes caught the video camera's red light blinking at the open crack in the slightly ajar door, and flushed angrily. Madara that asshole had actually forced him to keep the lights on so that he could be sure that they really had sex. Now he had to face Itachi under the unforgiving fluorescent light.

He reached towards Itachi, attempting to pull the dead weight towards him. His mouth felt dry as he drank in Itachi's naked torso shamelessly. Itachi was huge, and throbbing hard. He was sure that the creep of Madara didn't just make him drunk. He had added aphrodisiac into the drinks as well. He leant close to Itachi, memorising his aristocratic features and the deep rose that adorned his high cheekbones. Itachi reeked of alcohol, and Sasuke had to keep his nose from wrinkling. Sasuke cupped his face gently, and squeezed his eyes shut as he pressed his lips against him.

"Sa… Sasshuke?" Itachi slurred, his onyx eyes half-mast.

Sasuke froze at the mention of his name, and looked down at Itachi in fear. He didn't know what he was afraid of, but fear licked its way up his spine and enshrouded his whole being. Itachi didn't even give him time to reflect on his emotion, immediately flipping Sasuke over, causing Sasuke to flinch when his back hit the springs of the bed.

The deep darkness of the night arrested Sasuke in an enigmatic gaze. Even when tipsy, his gaze was shrouded in mystery. Sasuke longed to strip away the mask; he yearned for his brother to be truly himself.

"I… I'm dreaming?" Itachi murmured to himself groggily, his hand stroking Sasuke's cheek, making Sasuke shiver against his tender touch.

Sasuke kept dumb the whole while. He was afraid his voice would trip out in a strangled moan. He arched his neck to take a brief glimpse of the blinking red light from the recorder, and returned his glance back to Itachi, frustration building up within him with Itachi's lack of action.

He took a deep breath and held it as he rubbed one knee over Itachi's throbbing hardness. Itachi released a low hiss, and his hand shot down to Sasuke's knee, holding it down in a painful grip.

"S-s-stop… I-I can't…" Itachi panted heavily, his breath fanning across Sasuke's flushed cheeks.

Sasuke felt his mind spinning in panic. He couldn't possibly fail at this kind of compromising situation. He had to succeed.

With his mind an incoherent whirl, he tried his hardest to feign a seductive voice, "You can. I'm only your dream."

A fog of silence hung over the, heavy and still. Sasuke swallowed a huge lump forming in his throat, the sound of his swallow a nasty dull gurgle that seemed to fill the whole room. He knew he sounded extremely foolish. He shouldn't have said something like that. It wasn't him.

A smile formed in Itachi's lips, a tiny curve that transformed his whole face, his eyes glittering with unsated lust as he attempted to balance properly with one hand as another began tracing Sasuke's chest, drawing lazy circles as he spoke.

"You… are indeed… a dream… Sasuke wouldn't… speak like that…" With the last sentence, he captured Sasuke's lips in a hungry kiss which Sasuke immediately responded to, their tongues slicking over each other in heated passion, crashing and slithering in an intimate dance. Sasuke arched his back in wanton as Itachi fondled him, giving himself completely to Itachi, forgetting the red blinking eye that recorded their every motion, every hiss, every sigh, and every moan. Itachi's lips moved down the column of his throat, sparking electricity along his skin. When he planted his lips on the juncture between Sasuke's neck and shoulders, Sasuke writhed in short gasps and pants, his frame shuddering with the delicious sensation. Flames licked his body with every touch of Itachi's lips, every touch of his tongue, producing fine beads of sweat that coated his chest in a translucent gleam that shimmered under the man-made lights of the ceiling lamp. His own hands roamed wild and free, exploring every muscle, every kook of Itachi's body, stroking his hardness in rapid motion. When he felt Itachi's fingers trailing along the sides of his thighs however, his senses seemed to fly straight back to him. Everything inside him tightened into uncomfortable knots despite the fact that he had already prepared himself with lube earlier on. When a single finger entered him, his eyes flipped wide open as he released a muted moan. His heart drummed madly against his chest as Itachi slowly added another finger, and yet another, kissing his Adam's apple tenderly as he did, raining whispers of his name that sounded like sweet torture. _"Sasuke, Sasuke."_

When Itachi finally took him, he screamed, despite all the preparations, his body could not seem to accommodate the largeness of Itachi. It tore at his insides, and burned him sore. But Itachi's hands immediately fell down to Sasuke's softening shaft and stroked it back to life as he angled himself to give Sasuke pleasure instead of pain. Sasuke found himself slowly relaxing to the rhythmic thrusts, but an uncharacteristically loud moan slid from his lips when he felt a single brush that shattered his wits as stars rained down upon his vision. The thrusts grew violent, drawing almost beast-like wails from Sasuke as each thrust hit the spot with blinding accuracy. Finally Itachi stilled as he released in Sasuke with a shudder, as Sasuke spilled just a moment later with a soft sigh. Itachi slumped on top of him almost immediately afterwards, snatching Sasuke's breath away with his dead weight. It took all that was left of Sasuke's strength to manoeuvre him to his side. When it was finally done, Sasuke stared at Itachi's peaceful sleeping profile, his own hands huddled tight against his chest in mounting fear of what would come the next day. He prayed that there was no after-life, for his parents would certainly roll in his graves if they knew what he had just done. He loathed Madara, but most of all he loathed himself for being such a pathetic being that could be so easily taken advantage of. Was there really no other way he could have saved Itachi's life? Or was he too obtuse to figure something out? Itachi would wake up hating himself for what he had done, when it was all Sasuke's own fault. The bitter darkness of his emotions washed over him, coalescing with his fatigue into vague nightmares.

Sasuke finally roused from his restless dreams, cracking open a bleary eyelid that finally zoomed into a clear focus of a figure next to him that was enveloped in bed sheets. A deep burgundy blossomed beneath his skin, burning it from within as he recollected their night together. Said figure's eyes was resting on him, and upon seeing his open eyes the figure jumped a little, scooting further away from him.

"Tell me this isn't true." Itachi whispered, anguish sparkling in the form of tears that swam in his eyes.

Sasuke simply curled up under the cover, unable to say a single word, his eyes unable to meet Itachi's as he lifted the covers higher to hide his modesty.

"I warned you about me! Why didn't you resist?"

"I…" words refused to form in Sasuke's mouth.

"I'm leaving. In the meantime, you should get away from here as far as possible. Don't ever come back. I'm so sorry, Sasuke… I didn't want to touch you… Please forgive me." Itachi rambled as he searched aimlessly for his pants and shirt, giving Sasuke a full view of his rear end and muscled thighs.

Sasuke's blush grew deeper and he quickly turned his gaze askance.

"I'm not leaving."

"You must leave!"

"You were just drunk, and I was willing. You know it, that I… I love you, so it doesn't matter."

"But I remember I was drinking with Madara and the rest… how did I get here?"

"I don't know… I heard a noise outside my room as I was preparing for bed… then I found you. I had just wanted to put you to bed, but you… and I couldn't control myself…" Sasuke could not meet his eyes as his mouth spun more lies.

"So it was my own doing… I had thought… Sasuke… I didn't mean to touch you. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. I had wanted it anyways." This time, Sasuke met his eyes levelly, hoping his words could soothe his hurting brother.

"Don't."

"What?"

"Don't say that. From now on, please, just stay away from me. I'll arrange for you to leave. I've done enough to hurt you."

"I'm not leaving! How many times must I tell you that I don't mind!" Sasuke hissed.

"I'm sorry." Itachi said again tonelessly, and left the room.

Sasuke's phone vibrated at the very moment, and all he wanted to do was to fling it across the room, but he retrieved it from the dresser, knowing very well who had sent him the message.

"_I enjoyed the video. Very well taken."_

Sasuke read the text, and sighed as alternating bouts of anger and disgust bubbled up within him, dropping his phone on his bed.

He stood up from the bed, and fell with a nasty thud as his knees gave way, pain shooting up his spine. He knelt on the ground for a long time, nose wrinkling from the pungent smell emanating from his sheets. The room reeked of sex. Entrapped in this hell, Sasuke didn't know if he and his brother could ever escape.


End file.
